Brothers & Sisters 4º Temporada
by Dani Criss
Summary: Es la 4º Temporada de mi fic Brothers and Sisters. Os recomiendo que leáis las 3 primeras temporadas para que no os salgan dudas al leer este fic. De nuevo ni los actores de Glee ni la serie Brothers & Sisters me pertenecen.
1. 4x01

Jacob y Dianna estaban conduciendo porque los 2 se iban a ir a hacer un picnic.

Dianna: Y, ¿qué has preparado para comer?

Jacob: Eh, ¿qué he hecho? Me alegro de que hayas preguntado,porque da la casualidad de que he hecho tus favoritos. He hecho bocadillos de mantequilla de cacahuete y gelatina...

Dianna: Ooh.

Jacob: Con algo de fruta, queso, galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Y el libro de recetas.

Dianna: Uhm suena delicioso.

Jacob: Oh, es muy delicioso.

Dianna: Oye, sabes, ¿este va a ser nuestro primer picnic desde que vivimos juntos?

Jacob: Sí, el primero de muchos.

Entonces siguieron conduciendo cuando en un momento de despiste Jacob se dio cuenta de que venía un coche hacia ellos

Jacob: ¡Diannna!

* * *

48 horas antes

En casa de Jane estaban Naya y Heather con Vanessa hablando de Jacob y Dianna.

Jane: No se yo, no me acaba de convencer que vivan juntos.

Naya: Mamá, llevan 3 meses juntos y les va bien. ¿Es qué te molesta que tu hijo viva con la hija de tu archienemiga?

Jane: No es eso.

Heather: Cariño, yo creo que a tu madre le preocupa más la idea de que ahora mismo podrían estar planteándose el tema de tener un hijo por lo que tu madre y Ali compartirían nietos.

Jane: Esa idea no me agrada mucho pero me cae bien Dianna. De todas formas es que tengo un mal presentimiento con todos vosotros.

Naya: Ahora en serio. Mamá, deja de preocuparte. A todos nos va bien. Lea está dirigiendo Comidas Criss y Ali no se está metiendo en nada y le va bien con Cory y con el bebé. Darren y Chris están intentando adoptar a un bebé. A nosotras nos va de maravilla y Damian ha recibido el alta médica por lo que ya no supone ninguna amenaza para la familia.

Jane: Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Lea, Darren y Ali estaban teniendo una reunión en la junta.

Lea: Bien. He convocado esta reunión porque como supongo que sabréis en 2 meses se celebra la feria del vino y he pensado que podríamos participar en la feria. Si ganamos aparte de darnos a conocer en este sector nos darían un premio que no nos vendría mal.

Ali: Lea, sabes que al vino ese le queda por madurar por lo menos 4 meses ¿verdad?

Lea: Pues tenemos que hacer algo porque con la fruta tenemos beneficios pero no son muy altos y necesitamos que el sector del vino obtenga más beneficios y esta idea me parece bien.

Darren: Yo pienso que está bien pero antes de decir si nos presentamos deberíamos de probar el producto porque también es cierto que aunque necesitemos publicidad, esa publicidad tiene que ser buena.

Lea: Bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo Darren. Así que vamos a proceder la votación. Que levante la mano quien esté de acuerdo en presentar el vino en la feria si está en condiciones.

Entonces levantaron todos la mano menos Ali.

Ali: Lo siento Lea pero no lo veo.

Lea: No pasa nada. La mayoría ha hablado. Participaremos en la feria si el vino está bueno. Doy por terminada esta sesión.

Y se fueron todos de la sala de juntas y Lea se fue a su despacho y Darren la siguió.

Lea: ¿Sabes? Me gusta que las reuniones sean así.

Darren: ¿Lo dices porque has ganado?

Lea: Bueno, en parte sí pero sobretodo porque tengo la sensación de poder sobre Ali.

Darren: Bueno. Esperemos que siga así. Por cierto Chris y yo tenemos que irnos ahora. Recuperamos las horas después ¿vale?

Lea: No hace falta. Soy tu jefa y te ordeno que no vengas hasta después de comer.

Darren: Gracias.

Lea: De nada.

Y entonces Darren se fue a por Chris y se fue conduciendo tapándole los ojos a Chris durante el trayecto.

Chris: Cariño ¿a dónde me llevas?

Darren: Ya lo verás cariño.

Entonces le llevó a una agencia de madres de alquiler y le quitó la venda que le tapaba los ojos.

Darren: ¡Sorpresa!

Chris ¿Qué es este sitio?

Darren: Es una agencia de madre de alquiler. Tenemos cita para ver los presupuesto de lo que nos puede costar tener un bebé.

Chris: Mira cariño. No me malinterpretes pero pienso que deberíamos de haber hablado de esto antes.

Darren: Entiendo tu postura pero sólo vamos a mirar el presupuesto. No vamos a hacer nada hasta que no estemos de acuerdo los 2 ¿vale?

Chris: Vale.

Darren: Yo sólo quiero saber el presupuesto porque hace 3 meses que fuimos a una agencia de adopción y no nos han llamado.

Chris: No hace falta que me convenzas. Ya lo has hecho y tienes razón.

Entonces los 2 entraron a la agencia.

Elaine: Buenos días.

Darren y Chris: Buenos días.

Darren: Queríamos que nos explicaras cómo funciona esto.

Elaine: Bien, nuestra opción preferida para más que nada no tener problemas con las madres de alquiler es coger un óvulo de una donante distinta la madre de alquiler así ninguna de las 2 tendrá derechos sobre el bebé. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Darren y Chris: Sí.

Chris: Y ¿ ¿y cómo hacemos la selección del óvulo donado?

Elaine: Vosotros nos dais vuestros parámetros... color de ojos,color de pelo, etnia...

Chris: Oh... No me importa eso.

Elaine: Dotes, educación, coeficiente intelectual.

Darren: Eso no me importa.

Chris: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

Entonces Elaine notó que aún tenían muchas dudas así que dejó de explicarles.

Elaine: Vale,obviamente tenemos mucho de lo que discutir.

Darren: ¿Tienen...tienen algún tipo de, um,material,folletos, algo que nos podamos llevar a casa?

Elaine: Sí. Tenemos un kit de orientación.

Chris: Oh,guau.

Elaine: Explicará todos los requisitos legales y médicos. Os habla de todo el én tenemos un desglose de los precios, dependiendo de si vais a usar una de nuestras madres de alquiler, de cuántos óvulos recojamos, de cuántas implantaciones lleve conseguir el embarazo.

Darren: ¿Cuánto costaría ...un bebé sin asientos de cuero y un reproductor de dvd?

Chris: ¡Darren!

Darren: Lo-lo siento. Es sólo que estoy un poco nervioso.

Elaine : Asumiendo el mejor resultado, sobre 100.000 euros.

Chris; Oh, guau. Oh. Bueno,sa-sabíamos que iba a ser caro.

Darren: Sí,sí,es-es más o menos lo que pensábamos.

Chris: Es sólo, que creo, que cuando lo oyes en alto,es... De alguna forma te corta la respiración.

Elaine: Entiendo. Pues mejor os lleváis los folletos y mi tarjeta por si queréis llamarme.

Darren: Gracias por todo. Ya le diremos algo.

Elaine: Gracias a vosotros. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren y Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

Y se fueron de la consulta

* * *

Por su parte Jane estaba en su casa cuando tocaron el timbre. Se trataba de su madre Ida.

Jane: ¿Madre?

Ida: ¡Hola hija!

Jane: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ida: ¿Acaso una madre no puede hacerle visita a su hija?

Jane: Sí pero podrías haber avisado.

Ida: Supongo que sí. Me gustaría que hicieras una cena familiar. Quiero ponerme al día de lo que pasa con tus hijos ya que no me llamas casi nunca.

Jane: Supongo que tendré que llamarles ...

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Lea volvió a su casa. Se extrañó porque se encontró a Cory con Riley.

Lea: ¡Hola cariño!

Cory: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

Cory: Pues sí pero ... es que me han ... despedido y entonces he llamado a la niñera para que me quedara yo con Riley.

Lea: Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Llevas muchos años en el bar. ¿Por qué te han echado?

Cory: Están haciendo recortes y pues me ha tocado a mi.

Lea: Bueno, cariño tú no te preocupes que ya saldrá otro trabajo y sino te enchufo en Comidas Criss.

Cory: Gracias cariño. Por cierto te he preparado una lasaña vegetal.

Lea: Lo siento cariño pero no tengo hambre.

Cory: ¿Aún sigues igual?

Lea: Si, es que esto es de locos. Riley me pasa el virus, luego yo se lo paso a él y aunque tiene una pinta estupenda esa lasaña no tengo hambre.

Cory: Pero ¿has cogido cita para el médico?

Lea: Sí, mañana Riley tiene cita con la pediatra. A ver que puede ser. Cariño, de verdad te lo digo no te preocupes por el trabajo, que ya te saldrá algo.

Cory: Eso espero. Por cierto tu abuela está en casa de tu madre. Quiere que cenemos con ella.

Lea: ¿En serio? Pues no tengo ganas. Le dices que Riley se encuentra un poco mal y ya está.

Cory: Como quieras.

* * *

Darren y Chris llegaron a su casa y continuaron hablando de la agencia de madres de alquiler.

Darren: Entonces ¿qué te parece la agencia?

Chris: Esto es muy complejo. Tiene mucha letra pequeña.

Darren: Por suerte para ti estás casado con un abogado que entiende de estas cosas y a cambio de sexo te lo explicaré encantado jejeje.

Chris: ¡Darren! Esto es serio.

Darren: Está bien. Ahora en serio. Si tienes alguna duda me lo dices y ya está.

Chris: Además es muy caro.

Darren: ¿Sabes una cosa cariño? Creo que más que dudas sobre este sistema es que no te apetece directamente porque sabes que podemos permitírnoslo porque yo aún tengo toda la herencia ya que Comidas Criss ya me ha devuelto el dinero de la compra del terreno. ¿Me estoy equivocando?

Chris: No ... si ... no es que que no me apetezca cariño. Es que tengo mucho miedo.

Darren: Sería de locos si no tuvieras miedo cariño.

Chris: Es que lo que no quiero es arruinarnos por querer tener un bebé y si se complican las cosas podría salirnos muy caro.

Darren: Tienes razón por eso cogeremos cita otra vez con él para preguntarle cuánto sería el máximo y a ver si hay ofertas más baratas que esa de 100.000 euros.

Chris: El ya ha dicho que ese el precio más bajo.

Darren: Ya pero porque vamos a pagar por la madre de alquiler que tienen ellos en esa empresa. Estoy seguro de que si conseguimos nuestra propia madre de alquiler nos saldría muchísimo más barato.

Chris: Supongo que tienes razón.

Darren: Por cierto esta noche nos toca cena con mi abuela.

Chris: Está bien. No la he conocido hasta ahora ¿Es que se lleva mal con tu madre?

Darren: Digamos que a mi abuela no le hacía gracia la relación de mi madre con mi padre y desde entonces dejaron casi de hablarse.

Chris: No lo entiendo. ¿Es que ella sabía de la aventura de tu padre?

Darren: Creo que no.

Chris: Bueno, es igual. Cariño, por favor no le cuentes a nadie que hemos ido a la agencia.

Darren: Tranquilo que ni siquiera Lea sabe que hemos ido.

Chris: Está bien.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob volvió del restaurante donde le estaban enseñando a cocinar.

Dianna: ¿Qué tal el día?

Jacob: Bien. ¿Estás lista para la cena? Porque yo no.

Dianna: Es tu abuela Jacob. Yo no la he conocido. Tranquilo que si estás muy agobiado nos vamos enseguida.

Jacob: Está bien. Supongo que iremos finalmente.

Dianna: Bien, pues vamos entonces.

Jacob: Pero recuerda inventarte algo porque mi abuela no sabe que madre era la amante de papá.

Dianna: Está bien.

Y Jacob se fue a cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos fueron a la cena menos Damian, Cory y Lea.

Darren: Abuela. ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Ida: ¡Hola Darren! Siento mucho no haber podido ir a tu boda.

Darren: Tranquila abuela. No pasa nada.

Naya: Mira abuela. Creo que alguien quiere conocerte.

Ida: ¡Ay que preciosidad de niña!

Naya: ¿Verdad que sí?

Ida: ¿Entonces Heather se ha acostado con otro hombre para tenerlo? Es que no lo entiendo muy bien.

Naya: ¡Que va abuela! Fuimos a una clínica de inseminación y la inseminaron.

Ida: Darren, es una lástima que tu no vayas a poder tener hijos. Ojalá pudieras tenerlos.

Darren: Abuela. Los gays podemos tener hijos, bien adoptando o con una madre de alquiler.

Ida: ¿Madre de alquiler?

Darren: Sí. Sería que Chris o yo inseminamos a la madre de alquiler que previamente le habrán introducido un óvulo de otra mujer y luego ya tendríamos el bebé.

Ida: Que inventos más raros.

Naya: Si que estás informado Darren.

Darren: Bueno, es que nosotros como cuando decidimos que íbamos a tener un bebé miramos todas las opciones.

Naya: Ya veo.

Y entonces Chris para que dejaran de hablar de ellos cambió de conversación.

Chris: ¿Y Lea? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Jane: Cory me ha dicho que el bebé estaba resfriado.

Ida: Jacob, ¿cómo conociste a Dianna?

Jacob: Pues fue por unos amigos en común.

Naya¿Qué historia te estás inventando?

Dianna: La verdad Naya, la verdad.

Ida: Jacob. Me estás mintiendo, Lo sé porque tú y Dianna estáis nerviosos, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Jacob: Pues ... porque Dianna es la hija de Ali.

Ida: ¿Ali? ¡Ali Adler? ¿La amante de Ryan?

Dianna: Sí.

Ida: ¡Dios santo! Si hasta a lo mejor podéis ser hermanos.

Dianna: Créame Ida. No lo somos.

Jane: Madre ¿te crees que permitiría que ellos salieran si fueran hermanos?

Ida: Lo siento hija.

Después de decir siguieron comiendo tranquilamente y luego cada uno se fue a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lea se fue a ver a la pediatra para ver qué le pasaba a Riley.

Doctora Gibson: Riley se encuentra bien.

Lea: Seguramente haya sido un virus. Yo se lo pego a él y él me lo pega a mi.

Doctora Gibson: ¿Como te has sentido últimamente? ¿Algún resfriado,gripe?

Lea: No, no. Sólo un-un poco de fiebre que viene y va y una pequeña fatiga. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Doctora: Porque tal vez seas tú la que estés mal pero voy a comprobarlo.

Entonces empezó a tocarle la zona del cuello y notó que los nódulos eran alargados.

Doctora Gibson: Señora Monteith: Tiene usted nódulos alargados aquí y allí. Hay uno que es lo suficientemente grande, me gustaría echar un vistazo más de cerca. Eso no es malo. Usaré una aguja para sacar algunas células. Me gustaría hacerlo ahora mismo si tienes tiempo.

Lea: Buen ... ¿Qué...exactamente qué estás buscando en esas células?

Doctora Gibson: ¿Sabes qué? No nos adelantemos. Te veré dentro de unos minutos. Voy a avisar a Gina para que te prepare.

Mientras tanto Jacob y Dianna cogieron el coche y se fueron a hacer el picnic.

Dianna: Hey,sabes,este va a ser nuestro primer picnic desde que vivimos juntos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane ella e Ida se estaban despidiendo.

Jane: Mamá, cuando quieras vuelve.

Ida: Está bien. ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

Jane: Claro.

Ida: Deja de preocuparte tanto por tus hijos, hija.

Jane: ¿Sabes que madre? Pensaba que,seguramente esto parará cuando se hagan mayores. Pero no. Han cambiado las cosas sobre las que me preocupaba,pero...todavía me preocupo.

En el médico Lea se colocó para que la doctora Gibson le extrajera algunas células.

Doctora Gibson: Voy a necesitar que estés muy quieta.

Lea: Vale.

Siguiendo en casa de Jane

Jane: ¿Y qué beneficio ha traído toda esa preocupación? Ninguno. Con o sin esto, Mis chicos no están bien.

En el coche de Jacob y Dianna

Dianma: ¿Qué has hecho para comer?

Jacob:¨¿Qué he hecho?Oh,pues da la casualidad de que he hecho tus favoritos.

Siguiendo en casa de Jane

Jane: Ellos son felices Y están bien.

En la consulta del médico ..

Doctora Gibson: Lea, vas a sentir un pequeño pinchazo.

Y entonces le metió la aguja y le extrajo unas células y se fue.

Dianna y Jacob seguían conduciendo cuando Dianna tuvo en despiste y Jacob le avisó de que un coche se les acercaba

Jacob: ¡Dianna!

Y por suerte Dianna torció para evitar el golpe.

Entonces la doctra Gibson volvió con los resultados.

Doctora Gibson: Siento haberte tenido esperandome. Yo solo queiro hablar de la patologia. Lea ... mmmmm,no son buenas noticias ...


	2. 4x02

Lea estaba en su casa y Cory se fue al parque con Riley y Lea aprovecho para llamar a la doctora Gibson para saber los resultados de la prueba.

Lea: Hola, quería saber si puedo concertar una cita con la Dra. Avadon.

Administrativa: Lo siento pero no puedo ponerle con ella.

Lea: No, ella me dijo que si estaba disponible podría atenderme. Oh, lo siento. Soy Lea, Lea Monteith. Me preguntaba si usted me podría decir si ya están los resultados de mi prueba. Ella me dijo que estarían para hoy.

Administrativa: Pásate por la consulta a lo largo del día y ella te comentará los resultados ¿de acuerdo?

Lea: De acuerdo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Chris estaban almorzando cuando Darren recibió un mensaje.

Darren: Luke me acaba de mandar un mensaje para ver si podemos cenar con él hoy. Doug y Barry reservaron una mesa en El Patio.

Chris: Cariño, la última vez que salimos con ellos no parabas de criticarlos. Espera un segundo, ¿en el Patio? - ¿Ellos ván a llevar al bebé, no?

Darren: No sé, tal vez. Ella es, no sé, adorable, tiene ese olor a nuevo bebé.

Chris: Darren te advierto, te dije que no quería que me presionaras con la historia de vientres de alquiler.

Darren: No te estoy presionando. Solo pinchándote.

Chris: Bien porque no quiero hablar de esa esa historia hasta que no me haya decidido.

Darren: Bien, no hablaremos más de bebés, lo prometo. Ni voy a susurrártelo al oído.

Chris: Gracias cariño.

Darren: De nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jacob y Dianna Jacob estaba intentando estudiar y Dianna se puso a fregar los platos.

Jacob: Así que tengo que poner esto y luego lo otro para que me salga así.

Y Dianna seguía fregando los platos y haciendo ruido mientras lo hacía

Jacob: Cariño ¿Puedes hacer menos ruido mientras friegas? Estoy intentando estudiar aquí.

Dianna: Lo siento. No puedo no hacer ruido cuando estoy limpiando.

Jacob: ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo ahora?

Dianna: Tienes razón, perdona.

Y Dianna siguió fregando haciendo menos ruido pero a Jacob le seguía molestando.

Jacob: No quiero ser un pesado, pero no puedo memorizar las recetas y graduarme, si no tengo tiempo para concentrarme. Así que, ¿no tienes otra cosa que puedas hacer ahora mismo?

Dianna: ¿Cómo qué? Solo estoy haciendo lo que las personas hacen dentro de casa. Perdona si no termino mi trabajo en la oficina aunque para ser sincera, yo querría estar un poco más ocupada ahora.

Jacob: Tal vez Lea podría darte más encargos...

Dianna: Se lo pediré. Te quiero.

Jacob: Yo también te amo.

* * *

Lea se drigió a casa de Naya para hablar con ella de la cita del médico.

Naya: ¡Lea!

Lea: ¡Hola! ¿Está sola?

Naya: Sí. Heather se ha ido a trabajar y a dejado a Vanessa en la guardería. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lea: Es que tengo una consulta. con un médico.

Naya: ¿Está todo bien?

Lea: Si. No. Perdona por haberte involucrado pero es que no puedo decírselo a Cory. Darren y Chris están muy liados al igual que Jacob y no quiero molestar a mamá.

Naya: Lea, ¿que está pasando?

Lea: No lo sé. No sé, yo fuí a la pediatra con Riley, y ella dijo que yo estaba pálida. Lo que es normal para mí, pero ella sugirió que hiciese un examen de sangre.

Naya: ¿Encontraron alguna cosa?

Lea: Creen que estoy enferma.

Naya :¿Qué quieres decir con enferma?

Lea: Ella me recomendó un oncólogo.

Naya: ¡Oh Dios mío, Lea!

Lea: No te asustes, Naya. Aún no sabemos nada. Tengo como un linfonodo hinchado aquí, y me removieron alguna células con una aguja y ella dice que algunas células estaban irregulares.

Naya: ¿Qué significa irregulares?

Lea: Ellos no lo saben. Entonces, me enviaron para el laboratorio para hacer más exámenes, y tengo que buscar los resultado hoy. Sólo consigo pensar en Riley.

Naya: Lea, para con eso. No te pongas así. Dijeron que no lo saben todo.

Lea: Estás en lo cierto.

Naya: Lo sé.

Lea: Perdona. Ellos dijeron que no quieren que vaya sola.

Naya: Espera aquí, no te muevas. Estaré lista en un minuto.

Lea: Vale.

Entonces Lea se esperó mientras Naya terminó de arreglarse y se fueron al médico.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Ali estaban reunidos porque tenían un problema con el vino sobrante.

Darren: Ali, tenemos que hacer algo con este vino porque estamos hablando de que estamos perdiendo dinero con el vino.

Ali: He puesto a Damian a trabajar en este tema. Por cierto ¿Por qué no está Lea aquí?

Darren: Se ha ido al pediatra.

Entonces entró Dianna.

Dianna: Perdón ¿interrumpo algo?

Ali: No. Hola, cariño.

Darren: Pues como iba diciendo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el exceso de vino?

Ali: Damian va a decirnos esta tarde su propuesta.

Dianna: Esto... ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Darren: ¿No estas haciendo las investigaciones del mercado?

Dianna: Ya terminé hace unos días. Y por eso estoy por aquí. Quiero hacer más por aquí.

Darren: Ali , ¿porqué no le informas de lo que está pasando? Y veremos lo que ella puede hacer.

Ali: ¿De verdad crees que es necesario esto?

Darren: No creo que sea ningún problema. Yo creo que porque en Comidas Criss haya un poco que competición amistosa no va a pasar nada.

Dianna: Te lo agradezco Darren pero no quiero incomodar a Damian.

Darren: Dianna, si quieres participar, no te puedes precupar en incomodar a otras personas. Bueno voy a seguir con lo mío.

Entonces Darren se fue y Dianna le preguntó a su madre por la situación del vino sobrante.

* * *

Naya y Lea llegaron al médico y allí estuvieron esperando.

Naya: ¿Quieres chicle?

Lea: No, estoy bien.

Naya: Tengo caramelos de calcio.

Lea: No, gracias, estoy bien.

Naya: ¿Cory sabe dónde estás ahora?

Lea: No, él estará en el parque con Riley. Sé lo que estás pensando Naya pero no quiero alarmarle a Cory con algo que no sabemos a ciencia cierta si lo tengo porque el ya está agobiado con el tema de estar en el paro.

Naya: Pero aún así deberías de habérselo dicho. Es tu marido.

Lea: Naya, por favor no hagas eso. Eso ya es muy desagradable.

Naya: Perdona.

Entonces llegó la doctora Avadon

Doctora Avadon: Hola, Lea.

Lea: Hola. Está es mi hermana.

Naya: Hola, soy Naya Rivera.

Doctora Avadon: Hola. Soy Joan Avadon. Perdonen por hacerlas esperar.

Lea: Por favor. No sería una médica de verdad si no tuvieramos que esperar.

Naya: Ella está un poco nerviosa.

Doctora Avadon: Lo sé. Creo que cualquiera sentado en esa silla se pondría nervioso. Lea, analicé el informe de la patología y tu examen de sangre. Parece que tienes un linfoma. Es cáncer de los nodos linfomáticos.

Entonces Lea se quedó parada totalmente y Naya al verlo empezó a preguntarle a la doctora.

Naya: ¿Qué tipo de linfoma?

Doctora Avadon: Es un linfoma de no. Hodgkin difuso de grandes células B.

Lea seguía sin decir nada así que Naya siguió preguntando.

Naya: Entonces, ¿cómo procederemos? ¿Radioterapia, quimioterapia ...?

Doctora Avadon: Antes de hablar del tratamiento, tenemos que saber si se ha diseminado. Tenemos que hacer una tomografía y una biopsia de la médula ósea. Además me gustaría hacerlo inmediatamente.

Al ver que Lea seguía igual Naya siguió preguntando.

Naya: ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

Doctora Avadon: Sí, Kathy puede coger cita para mañana.

Como la doctora Avadon vio que Lea no había dicho nada intentó animarla.

Doctora Avadon :Escucha, Lea. sé que esto te ha tomado por sorpresa, y es difícil asimilarlo todo, pero necesito que escuches lo que te voy a decir. Esta es una enfermedad totalmente tratable y potencialmente curable. Lea ¿Lo has entendido?

Lea: Sí, necesito una biópsia de la médula osea.

Y entonces Naya y Lea se fueron a casa de Naya.

Naya: ¿Sabes? tengo la mitad de un pollo en la nevera. Puedo envolvertelo y te lo llevas a casa.

Lea: Naya, si sigues diciendo "casa", literalmente te voy a matar.

Naya: Quiero ayudarte, sé que tienes una familia esperándote.

Lea: Créeme, es lo único en lo que pienso.

Naya: ¿Se lo vas a contar?

Lea: Claro que se lo voy a contar. Sólo que es muy difícil.

Naya: Mira, tengo una diea. Si quieres Heather y yo nos quedamos unos días con Riley para que Cory y tú habléis.

Lea: No sé, Naya. Cory está tan mal ahora ...

Naya: Hermana, tienes cáncer. Yo sé que tu marido lo entenderá perfectamente y estará a tu lado.

Lea: Ya pero ¿qué le voy a decir? "Hola cariño ¿has encontrado trabajo? por cierto tengo cáncer.

Naya: Ya sé que es difícil decirlo pero tienes que hacerlo.

Lea: ¿Sabes en lo que estoy pensando ahora aparte de mi familia?

Naya: ¿En qué?

Lea: En mi pelo. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se me caiga el pelo? Me encanta mi pelo.

Naya: Volverá a crecer.

Lea: ¿Y si me sale rizado?

Naya: Pues te pones gomina como Darren y punto. Lea, ya basta. Si algo he aprendido en esta vida es que afrontar la verdad es mucho más fácil que gastar todo el tiempo y energía que se gasta en huir de ella.

Lea: ¿Seguro que a Heather y a ti no os va a molestar que os traiga a Riley?

Naya: No, y si nos vemos muy apuradas llamamos a nuestro canguro experto.

Lea: ¿A Darren?

Naya: Sí.

Lea: Vale pero no le digas lo del cáncer. Quiero decirlo yo en persona.

Naya: Tranquila pero tú prométeme que se lo vas a decir a Cory.

Lea: Te lo prometo.

Y entonces Lea se fue de casa de Naya.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss empezó la reunión en la que iban a decidir qué hacían con el vino que sobraba.

Damian: Pienso que podemos equilibrar vendiendo por un productor mayor. Todos los productores de vino del Estado tienen exceso. Y los accionistas están poniendo precios altísimos. Entonces, acabamos con un intermediario y vendemos los contactos para hacer eso, y economizamos un 8%.

Darren: Y después de todo el esfuerzo, ¿sólo conseguirnos equilibrio?

Ali: Vamos, Darren, un 8% es algo.

Darren Ya pero no va a salvar la empresa. Dianna ¿tú que dices?

Dianna: La verdad es que mi propuesta es algo distinta a la de damian. Yo pienso que deberíamos quedarnos con el exceso...

Ali: Ya te dije que esa no es una opción.

Dianna: Dijiste que madurarlo no era una opción. Yo creo que deberíamos fermentarlo y venderlo.

Darren: ¿Quieres hacer vino barato?

Dianna: Es vino caro. Las uvas son nuestras.

Ali: Canibalizar el nombre de Comidas Criss sólo para vender unas uvitas. A pesar de todo, hija, Comidas Criss siempre fué apreciado por su calidad en el mercado.

Darren: Ali, dejala terminar.

Ali: No, entiendo su objeción.

Dianna. Mira mamá entiendo tu postura. Por eso, pienso en una segunda marca. Barata y económica, poniendo una oferta inferior decente. Rótulos simples, garrafa con tapa.

Ali: ¿Garrafa con tapa?

Dianna: Si vendemos cada garrafa por uno euros, ganamos 15 centimos en cada una.

Darren: Además de las despensas con una nueva marca que se sustentará sola, cuando comencemos a vender. Me gusta tu idea Dianna.

Ali: Todo eso está muy bien pero el problema es si se empieza a vender.

Dianna: Es verdad, existe el riesgo.

Darren: Bien. Antes de decidir nada Dianna quiero que encuentres las proyecciones de venta para el vino con ese precio y me avisas. Ali, tenemos que irnos. Estamos atrasados con Vicenti.

Ali: ¿Vicenti? Maureen. Está bien.

Entonces los 2 se fueron y empezaron a hablar Damian y Dianna.

Damian: Espera, eso fué...

Dianna ¿Nuestra carta blanca? sí, creo que sí.

Damian: Hiciste una presentacion muy buena.

Dianna: Gracias.

Damian: Mucho mejor que la mia.

Dianna: No, la tuya ha sido muy buena.

Damian: Por cierto se ponen muy en serio cuando hablan de negocios, ¿verdad?

Dianna: Si, y a veces me siento en medio del fuego.

Damian: Te entiendo.

* * *

Por su parte Chris se fue a casa de Naya y allí durmió a Riley enseguida.

Chris: Deberías verlo todo enrollado en las sábanas.

Naya: Darren tiene razón. Tienes talento.

Chris: Yo no diría eso.

Naya: No seas así Chris. Eres bueno, las cosas como son. Darren me ha dicho que tenéis probleams con el tema del bebé. ¿Cuál es ese problema si puedo saberlo?

Chris: Quiero tener un hijo con él, de verdad que sí pero tengo mucho miedo y como el tema de la adopción aún te da más tiempo para asimilarlo porque tienen que llamarte pues creo que no lo he asimilado. Además en mi familia mi madre me dijo unas cosas como 2 padres gays ¿Y si es niño? ¿Quién le va a enseñar a pescar?

Naya: Estás hablando con una lesbiana que hace menos de 1 año ha tenido un bebé y Vanessa ha salido bien así que deja de tener esas inseguridades por eso.

Chris: Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres saber la vedad?

Naya: Sí.

Chris: Es sobre tu hermano así que agarrate.

Naya: - Ay Dios, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Chris: No es que... Él trabaja de más y eso nunca va a cambiar. Fíjate qué horas son y no ha vuelto a casa. Me preocupa que pueda ser un padre ausente.

Naya: ¿Lo has hablado con él?

Chris: No.

Naya: Pues hazlo.

Chris: Y luego está el tema del vientre de alquiler. Es demasiado caro.

Naya: ¿Vais a escoger ese sistema?

Chris: Es lo más seguro pero no lo hemos decidido.

Naya: Mira Chris. Te voy a decir una cosa. Estoy más que segura de que en cuanto Darren vea a vuestro hijo va a encontrar tiempo para el bebé y no lo olvides. Habla con él cuánto antes.

Chris: Lo haré. Gracias

Naya: De nada.

Chris: Será mejor que me vaya a ver si marido ha llegado a casa.

Naya: Está bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

Y Chris se fue de casa de Naya.

* * *

Entonces Lea volvió a casa y allí estaba Cory.

Cory: ¡Hola cariño!

Lea: ¡Hola! Tenemos que hablar.

Cory: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?

Lea: Si ... no. No va bien.

Cory: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Y Riley?

Lea: Está con Naya y con Heather.

Cory: Me estás asustando cariño ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: Está mañana he ido a la cita con ... el oncólogo. Te... tengo cáncer. Es un linfoma malo. Mañana tengo que hacerme una biopsia en la médula ósea.

Cory: Cariño, lo siento mucho. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Lea: No puedo cariño, ahora no. Sólo me apetece irme a la cama.

Cory: Está bien. Cuando quieras hablar sabes que me tienes para lo que sea.

Entonces Lea se fue a la cama y Cory empezó a llorar tras enterarse de la noticia.

* * *

Al día siguiente Darren estaba en su despacho cuando vino Dianna.

Darren: Dianna, ¿Donde está el informe financiero?

Dianna: Lo coloqué en tu mesa.

Darren: No está aquí.

Dianna: Estoy segura que lo coloqué.

Darren: ¿Lo sacaste de aquí?

Dianna: No. ¿Tienes otra copia?

Darren: No, Dianna, no tenemos copia. Ese documente tiene nuestras cuentas bancarias, todos nuestros bienes, en fin que es muy importante.

Encontonces Dianna lo encontró.

Diann: Está aquí.

Darren: Gracias a Dios.

Dianna: Qué extraño, tengo la certeza que lo guardé aquí.

Darren: Perdona, es que estoy tan estresado con el tema del bebé. Perdona si me descargué contigo.

Dianna: No hay problema. Por cierto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Darren: Claro.

Dianna: ¿Por qué escogisteis mi proyecto? ¿No será porque salgo con tu hermano?

Darren: No. Lo hice porque era la mejor propuesta. Tú lo mereces.

Dianna: Gracias. Bueno, voy a seguir trabajando. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Mientras tanto Damian se fue a una cafetería para reunirse con un hombre.

Damian: Perdona el retraso Brad. El tráfico...

Brad: ¿Has traído lo que le pedí?

Damian: Sí. Hice las copias, como me dijiste. No sé si eso importa, porque ellos van a empezar a hacer vino barato, y comprar zumos de otros viñedos.

Brad: Si, importa.

Damian: ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo conocía a Ryan Criss?

Brad: Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Damian: ¿Para qué necesita eso?

Brad: Tú tienes tus motivos, yo tengo los míos.

* * *

En Comidas Criss Chris se acercó al despacho de Darren.

Chris: Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

Darren: Dime ¿qué pasa?

Chris: Es sobre el bebé.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Chris: No cariño, quiero seguir teniendo un hijo contigo pero quiero que me prometas que vas a estar ahí siempre para el bebé porque no quiero que seas un padre ausente.

Darren: Cariño ¿de verdad piensas que voy a ser un padre ausente? Ya tuve uno y no me apetece que mi hijo tenga otro.

Chris: Entonces ¿lo prometes?

Darren: Lo prometo, mi amor.

Chris: Bien, porque quiero que cojas cita para la agencia para comentarles eso de escoger nuestra propia madre de alquiler para ver si es más barato.

Darren: ¿Quieres tener un hijo biológico?

Chris: Quiero tener un hijo contigo, cariño. Me da igual si es biológico o adoptado pero en vista de que no nos llaman de la agencia de adopción pues hay que explorar otras opciones.

Darren: Vale, mi amor. Ahora mismo llamo.

Chris: Gracias cariño.

Darren: De nada, mi amor.

* * *

Por su parte Cory y Lea se fueron al hospital para que le hicieran la punción lumbar en la ósea.

Cory: Cariño.

Lea: Dime.

Cory: Ayer no te lo dije porque no quería hablar pero quiero que sepas que vamos a luchar para que te cures. Haremos todo lo necesario ¿me entiendes? todo lo que haga falta.

Lea: Gracias cariño.

Entonces Lea y Cory pasaron a la sala y allí Lea se tumbó de lado.

Lea: Cory.

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Te quiero mucho.

Cory: Y yo a ti.

Entonces vino la doctora Avadon y le hizo la punción lumbar en la ósea.

* * *

Por su parte Naya y Heather estaban en su casa. Habían dormido a Riley y a Vanessa respectivamente.

Heather: Cariño. Ya sabes que no me importa cuidar de Riley pero ¿por qué lo estamos haciendo?

Naya: Cariño, es que es muy fuerte.

Heather: Dime ¿qué ocurre?

Naya: Pues ayer vino Lea a mi casa y me dijo que tiene cáncer.

Heather: ¡Dios mío! pero ¿está recibiendo tratamiento?

Naya: Todavía no. Hoy le hacían una punción lumbar en la ósea.

Heather: ¡Qué fuerte! pero si estaba tan bien ...

Naya: Lo sé cariño. Por cierto se sobreentiende que no te he dicho esto.

Heather. Descuida, que no se lo diré a nadie.

Naya: (llorando) ¡Dios! es que no tendría que estar sufriendo ésto. No tendría.

Heather: Tranquila cariño. Seguro que todo saldrá bien. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Notas de autor

Darrenatic y Darren Criss Fan. Damian va a salir en algunos capítulos pero no en todos.


	3. 4x03

Pasaron unos días desde Lea se hizo las pruebas para ver si se había extendido el cáncer y hoy se fue a ver los resultados junto a Cory y a Naya.

Doctora Avadon: Siento mucho la espera.

Lea: Está bien. ¿Puedes ser directa y contármelo?

Doctora Avadon: Lea necesito hablar contigo sobre tu tomografía.

Lea: Oh.

Doctora Avadon: Afortunadamente, tu médula está limpia. Pero esta zona más clara de aquí es un ganglio linfático agrandado en el hilo del pulmón. Hay otro grupo en tu intestino y algunos más en tu retroperitoneo, es la parte trasera de tu zona abdominal.

Lea: Entonces... , entonces, se ha extendido

Doctora Avadon: Si, desafortunadamente, lo cual significa estadio III. Mira, sé que da miedo, pero comparado con otros cancer, estadio III linfoma puede tener un buen resultado con el tratamiento adecuado.

Naya: ¿Cuál es el tratamiento adecuado?

Doctora Avadon: Bueno, básicamente hay dos opciones. Um... una es el tratamiento standard con quimio. Es un cocktail de quimioterapia.

Cory: ¿Y cuál es la otra opción?

Doctora Avadon: Bueno, es un fármaco que se ha desarrollado en Boston. Se llama Rapamycin. Un hospital de Boston está llevando a cabo ensayos clínicos, y Lea puede ser apta pero tienes que ir allí para el tratamiento y podría durar seis meses. Ahora están mostrando un pronóstico algo mejor, pero los riesgos de que haya complicaciones también son más altos. Um, daño cardíaco, podría poner en peligro tu sistema inmune. Que también estaría comprometido con la quimio. Desearía que hubiera una opción clara. Ambas opciones tienes pros y contras. Yo solo haré el tratamiento standard.

Naya: ¿Por qué crees que es el mejor tratamiento?

Doctora Avadon: No, porque se practica aquí.

Lea: Y el.. el ensayo es en Boston.

Al ver que tenían dudas la doctora decidió darles los datos de la investigación.

Doctora Avadon: Aquí tenéis los datos de la investigación para que los leáis en casa tranquilamente y podáis discutir las 2 opciones ¿de acuerdo? Pero una cosa Lea, cuanto antes tomes la decisión, mejor.

Lea: Vale.

Y entonces los 3 se fueron de la consulta.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Ali se fueron a la subasta del vino para mezclarlo con el sobrante que tienen. Los 2 estaban probando el vino que iban a comprar.

Darren: Buen equilibrio. Frutal. Un poco de humo en el final, ¿eh?

Ali: Así que ... ¿Esto es por lo que estamos pujando?

Darren: 10000 galones si el precio se situa por debajo de los 5,25€ por galón.

Ali: ¿Qué? ¿5,25€? Nadie va a apostar 5.25€ por esa bazofia.

Darren: Créeme. Si añadimos esta "bazofia" a nuestras uvas tendremos una buena botella de vino.

Ali: Oh, Darren, eso es pensar rápido. No me importa cuan barato piensas venderlo. A la larga, va a arruinar nuestra marca.

Darren: ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírte que vamos a comercializarlo con una marca diferente?

Entonces Darren se percató de que en la subasta esta Brad.

Ali: ¿Conoces a ese hombre?

Darren: No, sólo era un conocido de negocios de mi padre.

Entonces Brad se acercó a Darren.

Brad: ¿Darren? Escuché un rumor de que tu familia se ha metido en el negocio del vino.

Darren: Sí, bueno, ¿qué pasa con eso?

Darren: ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo va el negocio del ganado?

Brad: Funciona solo, Darren. Este es mi nuevo hobby.

Darren: Ya. Mira Brad te presento a Ali Adler. Es una de las accionistas mayoritarias de Comidas Criss. Ahora mismo yo soy vicepresidente de la empresa.

Brad: Buenos días Ali.

Ali: Buenos diás.

Darren: Este es Brad Falchuck.

Brad: Así que eres el vicepresidente. ¡Quien iba a decirlo! Pensaba que no te iba el negocio familiar.

Darren: Yo también lo pensaba pero aquí estoy.

Brad: Estoy seguro de que tu padre estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión. Y ¿quién es el presidente?

Darren: Mi hermana Lea.

Brad: Una mujer al cargo. Por cierto siento el escuchar de la muerte de tu padre. Es una pérdida terrible.

Darren: Tu preocupación es agradable, Brad.

Brad: Bien, buena suerte con la puja Darren.

Darren: Igualmente.

* * *

Naya y Lea se fueron a casa de Lea mientras Cory se fue a pasear a Riley.

Naya: ¡Guau!. Esto es inspirador. Hay una comunidad entera de gente que ha pasado por esto y ellos son realmente positivos. Muchas dicen que la quimioterapia era "muy factible" incluso hay una tal Debbie que fue diagnosticada con un linfoma en estadío 4 y ahora ella no tiene... Sin evidencia de enfermedad.

Lea: Oh, vaya. Mira esto.

Naya: ¿Qué?

Lea: Mira esto. Son unos vestidos monísimos. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo bien que le quedaría a Dianna?

Naya: Lea, pensé que estábamos... Estábamos investigando opciones de tratamiento.

Lea: Bien, estábamos, pero ahora estoy investigando los vestidos porque luego me voy de compras con Dianna.

Naya: Lea, has escuchado al doctor. Tienes que tomar una decisión ahora.

Lea: Lo haré, pero... pero... um, vamos a ir de compras,

Naya: Se que no quieres que nadie lo sepa todavía, Lea, pero aquí todos hablan de lo importante que es tener un sistema de apoyo fuerte.

Lea: Tranquila Naya, que ya se los diré a todos y mañana cuando vayamos al médico le diré la decisión que he tomado. Estaré sin evidencia de cáncer. Bueno me voy.

Naya: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces Lea se fue y a los 5 minutos Naya se fue a buscar a Cory por el parque.

Naya: Tenemos que hablar Cory.

Cory: ¿Qué ocurre?

Naya: Estábamos hablando de los diferentes métodos para combatir el cáncer y ella sólo estaba mirando vestidos porque la señora ha decidido irse de compras con Dianna.

Cory ¿Que se ha ido de compras?

Naya: Sí. Mira, entiendo que necesita distraerse, Pero Cory, de verdad, no hay tiempo para eso. ¿Sabes cuál es su pronóstico? El 55%.

Cory: Sí, con la quimio pero yo también he hecho mis investigaciones y con el tratamiento de Boston tendría un 60% de posibilidades.

Naya: Sí, he leído el estudio, pero la... El grupo de muestra fue de sólo unos cien pacientes. No es lo suficiente, y los efectos secundarios, están el daño cardíaco...

Cory: Esa fue una mujer que tenía 65 años con un historial de diabetes y fumadora. Lea es joven y sana.

Naya: Los coágulos sanguíneos pueden devastar su sistema inmune.

Cory: A mi todo eso me da igual con tal de que ella viva.

Naya: Es sólo que no creo que que sea buena para ella estar a tantos miles de kilómetros de aquí.

Cory: Bien, yo iré con ella, obviamente.

Naya: Oh y.. ¿y cuándo estarás ahí exactamente? Porque te recuerdo que tendrás que trabajar y mientras estés trabajando ella estará sola por no mencionar que quién se va encargar de cuidar a Riley. Su familia está aquí y es lo mejor para ella.

Cory: Naya, te pareces a tu madre. En Boston hay más posibiliades de que sobreviva.

Naya: Mira Cory, si yo supiera que ella va a sobrevivir hasta yo misma haría las maletas.

Cory: Mira Naya, ella es mi esposa.

Naya: Oh, no me vengas con esas Cory. Yo soy su hermana y ¿sabes una cosa? Ella fue la que vino a mi casa diciéndome que tenía cáncer y ¿sabes por qué? Porque estás tan agobiado con el tema del trabajo que no quería agobiarte. Ella te necesitaba y tú no podías estar para ella. Ella tomará la decisión que crea más oportuna.

Cory: Bueno, siento que pienses de esa manera pero tienes razón en una cosa. La única persona que va a tener la última palabra va a ser Lea.

Naya: Si. Lo será.

Y entonces Naya volvió a su casa.

* * *

Dianna y Lea se fueron a comprar vestidos.

Lea: Oh, dios mio. Definitivamente este es el mejor con diferencia. ¿Qué piensas Monique?

Monique: Ella se be bién con cualquier cosa.

Dianna: No sé si comprármelo. Se me sale un poco de mi presupuesto.

Lea: Mira Dianna eres joven, y eres preciosa así que comprate este vestido. Seguro a que a Jacob le encanta.

Dianna: ¿Estás borracha?

Lea: No. No estoy borracha. Estoy... estoy... Entusiasmada. Quiero decir, tenemos que disfrutar de esto. Nunca se sabe lo que pasará mañana. Podríamos ser golpeadas por un autobús.

Dianna: No vamos a ser golpeadas por un autobus.

Lea: Eso no lo sabes. Las cosas pueden cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Dianna: ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Lea: Mm-hmm Estoy bebiendo champán, y estoy viendo a mi futura preciosa cuñada.

Dianna: Está bien, me lo llevo.

Entonces Dianna se compró el vestido y se fueron

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Ali estaban en la subasta.

Charles: Nuestro próximo lote a pujar son 10.000 galones (unos 40.000 litros) de un Cabernet de Vittarelli Estates del 2008. Empezaremos la puja hoy, 2 euros el galón. ¿Tengo 2 euros? 2 por aquí. Buscando 2,25 euros.

Entonces Darren levantó la mano.

Charles: Gracias. 2,25 euros. ¿He oído 2,50? 2,50. Buscando 2,75. 2,75 euros. ¿He oído 3 euros? 2,75 euros. ¿He oído 3 euros?

Brad: 6 euros.

Charles: 6 euros. 6 euros a la de una. 6 euros a las 2.

Darren: Mierda no podemos comprar a un precio tan alto.

Charles: Vendido a 6 dólares. El próximo, tenemos un Cabernet del 2006...

Ali: ¿Quién es y qué demonios hace?

Darren: Ahora te lo cuento cuando volvamos a la oficina.

Ali: Bueno yo me voy a una reunión con un proveedor. Luego me lo cuentas ¿vale?

Darren: Vale.

Entonces Darren volvió a la oficina.

Chris: Hola cariño ¿qué tal ha ido?

Darren: Mal, nos han superado en la puja. Voy a decírselo a Lea.

Chris: Creo que ella se ha ido.

Darren: Bueno, da igual voy a mirar a ver si ha vuelto.

Entonces Darren se fue al despacho de Lea y allí encontró que en la agenda ponía "Cita con el oncólogo mañana a las 10:00"

Darren: Pero ¿qué demonios?

Rápidamente Darren miró los anteriores días y comprobó que Lea le había estado mintiendo y al ver que mañana tenía cita con el oncólogo tenía cáncer y entonces se iba a ir de la oficina cuando llegó Lea.

Lea: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal la subasta?

Darren: ¡Vamos hermana! ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?

Lea: ¿De qué otra cosa quieres que hablemos?

Darren: Me ha ido mal. Nos han superado en la oferta. Y ahora me vas a decir que coño te pasa.

Lea: Nada. Sólo acabo de volver de hacer unas compras con Dianna. Está guapísima con el vestido que se ha comprado.

Darren: He leído tu agenda.

Entonces Lea se puso a llorar.

Darren: Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Lea: Yo... Yo... Yo... Um... Uh.

Darren: Lea, soy yo. Soy tu hermano pequeño. Puedes... Por favor, háblame. Por favor... dime ... dime que tienes ¿Dónde está? Quiero decir, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo lo sabías?

Lea: Es linfoma y Darren, siento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta forma.

Darren: No, no, no. Está bien.

Lea: Oh, Dios. Ahora se lo voy a tener que decir a todo el mundo

Darren: No. No lo hagas. Mira, puedo mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo como quieras. Ya se que no creas que pueda hacerlo. Pero lo haré. Lo prometo.

Lea: No. No, ¿sabes qué? En realidad creo que es mejor si solo se lo cuento a todo el mundo de una vez. ¿S-Sabes qué...? ¿Sabes que puedo hacer? Puedo llamar a mama, y decirle... decirle que prepare una de sus... una de sus cenas.

Entonces Darren se puso a llorar.

Lea: Hey Darren, no pasa nada. Me voy a poner bien ¿vale?

Entonces Darren la abrazó.

Lea: Venga Darren. Sigue con tu trabajo que yo voy a llamar a mamá. ¿vale?

Darren: Vale.

Y Darren se fue a su despacho y Ali volvió de su reunión y se dirigió al despacho de Darren.

Ali: Entonces ese hombre ¿solo ha robado 10.000 galones de vino delante de nuestras narices? Bueno, he encontrado que fue acusado de delitos graves en Comidas Voley. ¿No trabajó tu padre en Comidas Voley?

Darren: Sí. Entonces ¿qué estás insinuando?

Ali: Venga, Darren. No seas cauteloso conmigo. Este hombre ha saboteado nuestro proyecto de negocios. ¿Qué sabes de este hombre?

Darren: Ese hombre trabajo con mi padre en Comidas Voley. Comenzaron juntos, compartiendo cuentas. Obviamente, eran muy buenos. Y decidieron ponerse por su cuenta. Pero necesitaban capital ...

Ali: Dejame adivinar... lo robaron de la empresa.

Darren: Hubo una investigación. Tal vez mi padre mantuviera sus manos limpias, tal vez lo vio venir. No lo sé. Pero él acabo testificando. y a Brad le cayeron 5 años.

Ali: Porqué no me sorprende?

Darren: Es todo lo que sé, y ahora mismo tengo que ir a un sitio.

Ali: ¿A dónde vas? Quiero decir, si se trata de algún antiguo ajuste de cuentas. Tenemos que hablar de esto

Darren: Eso puede esperar. Esto no puede esperar.

Ali: Está bien.

* * *

Llegó la noche y todos fueron a la cena.

Jacob: ¿Alguien sabe por qué se celebra esta cena?

Heather: Creo que es por Lea.

Jane: A mi me ha dicho Lea de hacerla.

Entonces entró Lea.

Lea: Eh. Hola chicos Yo, mm, siento haberos hecho esperar.

Jacob: ¿Qué ocurre?

Dianna: Oh, no. ¿Vais a divorciaros?

Lea: No, no.

Lea: Bueno, mm, es es es por mi.

Entonces Darren empezó a llorar y luego Heather también lo hizo.

Lea: Oh Dios. Darren, Heather.

Dianna: Darren ¿Estás llorando?

Jacob: Heather ¿Por qué lloras?

Naya: Lo siento Lea .Tenía que contárselo a alguien.

Lea: Está bien. Es... es... es... Ten... tengo cancer. Es... uh, es linfoma. Esta en.. en estadio III. Lo cual, lo cual no es lo peor.

Jane: ¡Oh no! Lea.

Lea: Um, eso... eso significa que se ha diseminado un poco. Pero no está en la médula ósea. No, y ... mi oncólogo es... Los pronósticos son muy positivos. Ahora sólo se trata de decidir el tipo de tratamiento ¿quimio o radioterapia?

Naya: Bueno, posiblemente R-Chop. Que es quimio. Es el tratamiento standard. Bueno, tal vez...

Cory: También ha sido aceptada en el ensayo clínico de Boston.

Naya: ¿Si?

Cory: Si, he hecho una llamada.

Naya: Cory, te pedí que no hicieras llamadas.

Heather: ¿Tendrás que irte a Boston?

Lea: Eh..no. Yo, bueno.. podria... no lo sé. No se que haré. Sólo quiero que esta noche tengamos una cena tranquila y normal.

Jane: Venga. Vamos... vamos a sentarnos todos a comer.

Naya: Um, Cory, podrias, uh, ¿ayudarme en la cocina?

Entonces los 2 se metieron en la cocina.

Naya: No puedo creer que hayas hecho esa llamada.

Cory: Hey, quiero mantener diferentes opciones.

Lea: Son opciones que Lea tendrá que decidir.

Cory: Les has dicho a todos que estaba haciendo R-CHOP-.

Naya: Yo no, dije probablemente.

Cory: ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando hice la llamada me dijeron que podrán salvarle la vida.

Naya: Eres más ingenuo Cory. Por supuesto que te van a decir eso. Son los que están poniendo en marcha el estudio.

Cory: Aquí parece que la familia ya ha haya decidido que no a Boston porque yo no voy a poder cuidarla.

Naya: Afronta los hechos Cory. Ella nos tiene a todos aquí. Allí sólo te tendría a ti. Heather y yo no podríamos irnos allí. Darren tiene que dirigir la empresa y Jacob está haciendo el curso con lo cuál sólo quedaría mi madre para irse.

Mientras tanto en la cena sólo se habían quedado Darren, Chris y la propia Lea.

Lea: Así que, uh, ¿como va lo del vientre de alquiler?

Chris: Bien, tu sabes... Va para largo.

Darren: Por cierto Lea voy a ser el presidente en Comidas Criss mientras estés así.

Lea: Mmm Bueno, vale.

Darren: Creo que voy a ir a la cocina.

Lea: Está bien.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Naya y Cory seguían discutiendo y a ellos se les unieron Jane y Heather.

Naya: ... Prácticamente vomitó. el revestimiento de su estómago.

Jane: Bien, eso es un infierno de lo mejor que le podría pasar si ella decide ser una rata de laboratorio.

Jacob y Dianna por su parte se habían ido a la habitación de Jacob.

Dianna: Estadío 3... ¿Cómo de malo es eso? Quiero decir, ¿tendrá que ser hospitalizada?

Jacob: No sé nada de oncología.

Dianna: Oh, dios. La arrastré para que nos fuéramos de compras hoy. ¿Sabes de lo que ella seguía hablando? De como podríamos ser atropellados por un autobús mañana. Quiero decir, ella estaba bien. Tu pobre madre.

Jacob: Oh, mi mamá.

Entonces Lea se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

Lea: ¿Sabéis qué? Mejor lo dejamos todo. Esto ha sido una idea pésima. Yo sólo quería una cena normal y no pensar tanto en el cáncer y el tratamiento a elegir. Cory, vámonos a casa.

Cory: Como quieras.

Tras eso todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas casas.

Darren y Chris se fueron a la cama directamente y Chris empezó a hablarle a Darren.

Chris: Cariño.

Darren: Dime.

Chris: Desde que tu hermana nos ha dicho lo del cáncer ... he ... estado pensando en que ... tal vez deberíamos de posponer lo de ser padres.

Darren: Me has leído el pensamiento cariño. Te quiero.

Chris: Yo también te quiero.

Y tras eso se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lea fue a ver la doctora Avadon y le comentó que había decidido. Por su parte Ali entró en el despacho de Darren.

Ali: No vas a creer... quien quiere reunirse conmigo para almorzar...Brad.

Darren: Dime que lo vas a dejar plantado.

Ali: No. Le he dicho que nos encontraríamos en el McDonalds a las 1. Es mejor tener a los enemigos cerca.

Darren: Buena idea.

Entonces llegó las 1 y Darren fue al McDonalds en lugar de Ali.

Brad: Darren. No sabía que venías. ¿Ali no viene?

Darren: No, sólo yo. ¿Qué quieres?

Brad: Quiero recuperar esos 5 años que pasé en prisión.

Darren: Ya.

Brad: Pero me conformo con una buena inversión. Todavía reconozco una cuando la veo.

Darren: Si, bueno, incluso si mi padre te jodió, el está muerto, Brad.

Brad: Si, pero su compania esta viva y coleando. ¿De dónde crees que sacó la idea de empezar una... - ...en primer lugar?

Darren: ¿Estás diciendo que Comidas Criss es tu idea?

Brad: No estoy insinuando nada.

Darren: Mira Brad cualquier reclamo de propiedad que piensas que tienes en Comidas Criss expiró hace mucho tiempo.

Brad: Entonces ¿no te importará, uh, una sana competencia?

Darren: ¡Brad mantente alejado de la compañía y mantente alejado de mi familia!

Brad: Ya nos veremos, Darren.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Lea y Cory se disponían a cenar cuando vinieron, Jane, Naya y Heather.

Jane: ¡Hola hija! Hemos traído lo que sobró de cena de ayer.

Naya: Sí, el caso es que hemos pensado todos que ayer dijiste que querías una cena normal y queremos hacerla ahora si no te importa.

Lea: Por supuesto. Pasad.

Entonces tocaron el timbre. Se trataban de Darren, Chris, Jacob y Dianna.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Chris: Traemos el postre.

Jacob: Y nosotros helado de vainilla y chocolate tu favorito.

Lea: Gracias chicos, pasad.

Entonces se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar.

Lea: Esta mañana le he dicho a la Doctora Avadon que voy a probar con la quimio. Es más efectiva en pacientes jóvenes y además aquí os tengo a todos.

Naya: Me parece bien.

Cory: Yo también la he apoyado en su decisión que conste.

Lea: Bien, además hemos tomado más decisiones. Darren te vas a hacer cargo de la empresa mientras esté enferma.

Darren: De acuerdo.

Lea: Mamá, sé que es mucho pedirte pero Cory y yo hemos pensado en vivir contigo mientras estoy en este proceso.

Jane: Por supuesto, hija. Yo estoy encantada de ayudarte.

Lea: Y Darren y Chris por favor os lo pido no quiero que pospongáis lo de ser padre por mi culpa. Precisamente el hecho de queráis a ser padres es un motivo más para que pelee contra el cáncer.

Chris: Vale, ya te avisaremos de todas las novedades.

Darren: Estoy de acuerdo pero con una condición.

Lea: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Quiero que seas la madrina de nuestro futuro bebé.

Lea: Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso ...

Darren: O lo haces o no te mantendremos informada.

Lea: Está bien, está bien seré la madrina del bebé.

Y tras eso se pusieron a cenar todos y Lea tuvo su noche normal sin hablar del cáncer.


	4. 4x04

Había pasado 1 semana desde que Lea decidió que iba a tratarse el cáncer como quimio. Hoy era la primera sesión. Lea se levantó como un día normal y se fue a la cocina y allí estaba su madre que había preparado un montón de comida.

Lea: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Jane: He preparado toda tu comida favorita para cuando vuelvas de la quimio.

Lea: Gracias mamá pero no tenías que hacer eso.

Jane: ¿Y Cory?

Lea: Se ha ido a una entrevista.

Jane: Oh. ¿Entonces vas a ir sola? porque si quieres te acompaño.

Lea: Mamá, de hecho va a ir Naya conmigo. Tienes que quedarte para cuidar de Riley. En otra ocasión te vienes ¿vale?

Jane: Como quieras hija.

Lea: Bueno, me voy.

Jane: Hasta luego.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Darren éste y Chris estaban desayunando cuando tocaron la puerta.

Darren: ¿Esperas a alguien cariño?

Chris: No.

Darren: Voy a ver quien es.

Entonces abrió la puerta y se trataba de Tim, el padre de Chris.

Tim: Hola Darren.

Darren: Hola suegro. Pase.

Chris: Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tim: Vengo porque hay una convención de cómics y he decidido pasarme para veros.

Chris: Lo siento papá pero ahora Darren y yo nos vamos a trabajar. ¿Nos vemos para comer?

Darren: Cariño, mira ¿por qué no te quedas con tu padre? Acaba de venir a verte y además hoy no hay mucho que hacer.

Chris: ¿Seguro que no te importa?

Darren: Soy tu jefe y te ordeno que te quedes en casa con tu padre.

Chris: Gracias cariño.

Darren: De nada. Te quiero.

Chris: Yo también te quiero.

* * *

En el hospital empezaron a ponerle la quimio a Lea.

Enfermera: Avísame si sientes escalofríos. Aquí os he dejado unas mantas por si caso.

Naya: Bien, gracias.

Entonces empezó a caer el líquido y Lea empezó a notar el efecto de la quimio.

Lea: Por favor Naya, cuéntame alguna historia o algo para que me distraiga un poco.

Naya: Tengo una historia sólo que no sé si te va a gustar ...

Lea: Lo que sea Naya pero por favor te lo pido. Distraeme.

Naya: Pues verás hace una semana me fui a un pueblo porque en el programa hubo un testimonio que me gustó mucho y quería hacerle una entrevista para luego ponerla en la radio.

Lea: ¿Va de una entrevista?

Naya: No, déjame terminar la historia. Bueno pues como iba diciendo me fui a ese pueblo para hacerle una entrevista. La verdad es que me recibieron muy bien. Allí conocí a una chica, Rachel. El caso es que nos pusimos a hablar y conectamos enseguida.

Lea: Por favor dime que no te acostaste con ella. ¿Heather lo sabe?

Naya: No y Heather no lo sabe así que no se lo digas. Bueno como iba diciendo conectamos enseguida. Ya sé que está mal porque estoy casada con Heather y tenemos una niña pero últimamente no me siento conectada a Heather. Entonces ella empezó a coquetear conmigo y ya sé que está mal pero yo también lo hice porque pensaba que era algo inocente e inofensivo. El caso es que casi nos besamos. De hecho nuestros labios estuvieron a 5 centímetros de tocarse y me siento fatal por ello.

Lea: ¡Oh dios mio Naya! Pero ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Naya: No estaba pensando. Simplemente me puse a hablar con ella y por suerte pues no pasó nada.

Lea: Tienes que hablar con Heather.

Naya: No lo sé, Lea, no lo sé. En el fondo no ha pasado nada y no quiero alarmarla por algo que no ha ocurrido.

Lea: Lo entiendo pero ¿y sí te ocurre otra vez aquí en Madrid?

Naya: Te prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir.

Lea: A mi no tienes que prometérmelo. Es a Heather.

Entonces terminó la sesión de la quimio y Naya llevó a Lea a su casa.

* * *

Darren estaba en su despacho cuando llegó Ali.

Ali: ¡Buenos días Darren!

Darren: Pareces muy contenta. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ali: Ayer llamé por teléfono a un vendedor de vino. Lo he probado y estoy casi segura de que mezclándolo con nuestro sobrante conseguiremos un buen vino. ¿Me das permiso para comprarlo?

Darren: ¿Sabes? Es curioso como tú no estabas de acuerdo con este tema al principio y ahora de repente has cambiado de opinión.

Ali: Bueno, es que he vuelto a mirar el proyecto y no me parece tan malo. Entonces ¿me das el permiso?

Darren: Sí.

Ali: Está bien, pues voy a comprar ese vino.

Darren: De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego!

Ali: ¡Hasta luego!

Y tras eso Ali se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto Chris y su padre se fueron a una cafetería y se pusieron a hablar.

Tim: Bueno veo que con Darren te va muy bien ¿no es así?

Chris: Sí, Darren es un cielo. Lo mejor que me ha pasado sin duda. Por cierto ¿Y esa maleta?

Tim: De eso quería hablarte hijo.

Chris: ¿Te ha dejado mamá?

Tim: La he dejado. Vamos a divorciarnos.

Chris: ¡Oh no! ¿No será porque yo soy gay? ¿no?

Tim: No es por eso hijo. Verás tu madre y yo estábamos muy distanciados y hemos preferido divorciarnos antes de hacernos más daño.

Chris: Aún así lo siento mucho papá.

Tim: No pasa nada hijo. Escucha no quiero que odies a tu madre o a mí por lo que hemos decidido. ¿de acuerdo? Somos tus padres y tienes que respetar nuestra decisión.

Chris: Está bien, no pensaba hacerlo de igual forma ... hablando de cosas de padres. Es bueno que estés por aquí así te lo puedo decir.

Tim: No me lo digas ¿has dejado embarazado a Darren? (riéndose)

Chris: Jejejeje. Lo cierto es que Darren y yo queremos ser padres.

Tim: ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho por vosotros y ¿cómo lo vais a hacer?

Chris: Hemos ido a una agencia de adopción pero en vista de que no nos llaman hemos ido a una agencia de madres de alquiler.

Tim: He oído hablar de ese método. ¿Cómo es exáctamente?

Chris: Pues tenemos que elegir a una madre de alquiler y a otra que done su óvulo, luego inseminan el óvulo de la donante que estará en la madre de alquiler y ya está. Lo malo es que es muy caro.

Tim: ¿Tan caro es?

Chris: Ni te lo imaginas. En el mejor de los casos vamos a gastarnos toda la herencia que le dejó el padre de Darren.

Tim: Pues si que es caro. Mira hijo me voy a la convención de los cómics. Luego te veo para cenar.

Chris: Vale papá. ¡Hasta luego!

Tim: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Por su parte Cory volvió de la entrevista.

Cory: ¡Hola cariño!

Lea: ¡Hey!

Cory: ¿Qué tal ha ido la quimio?

Lea: Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Naya me ha ayudado mucho a distraerme.

Cory: Me alegro mucho.

Lea: ¿Y tú qué? ¿qué tal la entrevista?

Cory: Pues les he gustado pero de todas formas van a mirar todos los currículums antes de tomar una decisión.

Lea: Seguro que te cogen.

Cory: Espero que sí.

Lea: Por cierto no sabes la historia que me ha contado Naya. Prométeme que no se la vas a decir a nadie, en especial a Heather.

Cory: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: Pues que Naya casi tiene una aventura, bueno quizás he exagerado un poco pero por poco se besa con otra chica y no en la cara precisamente.

Cory: ¡Guau! Pero ¿no les va bien a las 2?

Lea: Al parecer mi hermana dice que no se siente muy conectada con Heather.

Cory: Y ¿qué le has dicho?

Lea: Pues que se lo diga a Heather, al fin y al cabo no ha ocurrido nada.

Cory: Cariño, no sé si es lo mejor.

Lea: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿La estás defendiendo?

Cory: No la defiendo, sólo digo que si tu sientes algo por otra persona pero no la besas porque estás casada es peor porque luego sabes que en el fondo la pareja va mal.

Lea: Claro pero si la otra parte de la pareja sabe que va mal puede hacer algo para dejen de ir mal.

Cory: No sé, lo mismo puede ocurrir que rompan. Tú por si acaso no te metas.

Lea: No pensaba hacerlo

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Dianna volvió a su casa y no estaba Jacob así que le llamo.

Jacob: ¿Dianna?

Dianna: Jacob ¿Dónde estás?

Jacob: Estoy en la biblioteca estudiando. Se acercan los exámenes y tengo que estudiar mucho si quiero sacarlo.

Dianna: Está bien pero procura guardar tiempo para los 2 ¿vale?

Jacob: Te lo prometo. En cuanto acaben los exámenes buscaré tiempo.

Dianna: Vale. Te quiero cariño.

Jacob. Y yo a ti.

Y entonces Dianna colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Por su parte Heather volvió a su casa tras terminar sus clases..

Heather: ¡Hola cariño!

Naya: ¡Hola!

Heather: ¿Qué tal Vanessa?

Naya: Bien. Le he dado de comer y se lo ha comido todo. Ahora está dormida.

Heather: Me alegro. Oye ¿cómo le ha ido a Lea con ...

Naya: Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Ella es muy fuerte o al menos lo aparenta muy bien.

Heather: La verdad es que sí que es fuerte. Yo no sé si podría aguantar.

Naya: Seguro que sí lo harías. Bueno cariño, yo me tengo que ir a la emisora ¿vale? Nos vemos para cenar.

Heather: Vale.

Y entonces Naya se fue sin decirle nada de lo del casi beso que tuvo con Rachel.

* * *

Llegó la tarde y Darren fue a su despacho como siempre y entonces vino Ali.

Ali: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hola! Supongo que has conseguido el vino ¿me equivoco?

Ali: No te equivocas.

Darren: Bien, pues ahora vamos a mezclarlo con nuestro sobrante.

Ali: Espero que todo salga perfecto.

Darren: Seguro que sí. Por cierto Ali me voy a ir un poco antes del trabajo. Mi suegro está en la ciudad y no quiero que piense que le ignoro.

Ali: Tranquilo Darren. Si hay alguna decisión te llamaré enseguida.

Darren: Vale.

Y entonces Ali se fue.

Pasó el resto de la tarde y Darren se fue al restaurante donde habían hecho la reserva. Cuando Chris y Darren fueron vieron a Tim con otra mujer y Darren empezó a sospechar que estaban liados.

Darren: Cariño. No me quiero meter donde no me llaman pero creo que tu padre está saliendo con esa mujer.

Chris: ¡Qué dices! Si van a divorciarse, es decir no lo han hecho todavía.

Darren: Créeme cariño. He visto a mi padre así y él era un mujeriego.

Chris: No sé cariño. Mira aquí se acerca. ¡Hola papá!

Tim: Hola hijo. Hola Darren.

Darren: ¿Qué tal la convención?

Tim: Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Mi hijo me ha dicho esta mañana lo del bebé. ¿Quién va a poner el esperma?

Darren: La verdad es que no lo queremos saber. Es decir vamos a ponerlo los 2 y el que tenga más opciones para que se quede embarazada pues será.

Chris: Sí, papá. No es que sea ninguna competición. Lo importante es que vamos a ser padres.

Darren: Eso es.

Tim: Mirad chicos. Quería daros esto. Entonces les dio un cómic muy antiguo.

Darren: ¡Guau! Esto es muy antiguo. ¿Quiere que se lo demos a nuestro bebé?

Tim: No, quiero que lo vendáis y con el dinero que saquéis quiero que lo utilicéis para ser padres.

Darren: ¿tanto vale el cómic?

Chris: Sí, Darren, vale muchísimo. Muchas gracias papá.

Tim: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, hijo.

Darren: Bueno, muchas gracias suegro. Será mejor que nos vayamos a cenar.

Tim: Sí.

Entonces los 3 se pusieron a cenar y Chris decidió sacar el tema de la señora con la que estaba su padre.

Chris: Papá. Antes te hemos visto con una mujer. ¿Sales con ella o algo? Porque no me importaría si lo hicieras.

Tim: Sí, hijo. Llevo saliendo con ella 1 mes.

Chris: Y ¿Mamá lo sabe?

Tim: Sí.

Chris: Así que os vais a divorciar porque le pones los cuernos?

Tim: No, Chris. Ya te lo he dicho. Tu madre y yo hace meses que no vivimos juntos. Estoy esperando a que tu madre firme los papeles del divorcio y ya sabes lo cabezona que es tu madre cuando se emperra en ciertas cosas pero te juro por lo que más quieras que no le puse los cuernos a tu madre.

Chris: Está bien, te creo.

Y siguieron cenando tranquilamente.

* * *

Por su parte Naya y Heather habían terminado de cenar cuando tocaron el timbre.

Heather: Naya, ves tú que voy a lavar los platos.

Naya: Ya voy.

Entonces Naya fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Rachel.

Rachel: ¡Hola!

Naya: ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Rachel: Sólo quería verte.

Naya: Mira, no hay nada de que hablar. Mi mujer está aquí y la quiero mucho así que vete a tu pueblo y deja a mi familia y a mi en paz. ¿estamos?

Rachel: Bueno, está bien. Me iré pero pienso volver. No me rindo tan fácilmente cuando hay alguien que me gusta tanto como tú.

Y entonces Rachel se fue del piso de Naya y ésta se fue a la cocina.

Heather: Cariño ¿quién era?

Naya: No lo sé. Cuando he abierto no había nadie. Será alguna broma de algún crío.

Heather: Será eso.


	5. 4x05

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Lea empezó con la quimio. Aquel día se levantó y se encontraba bastante bien. Cory la vio y le pregunto cómo iba.

Cory: ¿Estás bien cariño? Te veo algo rara.

Lea: Estoy perfectamente. Estoy probando un método nuevo para sentirme mejor. Según un libro que estoy leyendo si pienso en cosas que me hacen sentir bien me sentiré mejor. Ya sé que parece una tontería pero no lo es. A mi me funciona.

Cory: Si a ti te funciona me vale.

Lea: ¿Sabes una cosa? También he leído que una mujer de mi edad y con las mismas caráterísticas que yo estaba con la quimio y le dejó sin más y ahora ya no tiene cáncer.

Cory. ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres seguir con la quimio?

Lea: Solo quiero ... sí quiero dejarla.

Cory: Cariño, ¿eres consciente de que puedes morir si no sigues con la quimio?

Lea: ¿Y la mujer que te acabo de decir?

Cory: Cariño ¿Cuántos casos como ese hay?

Lea: Vale, sólo he visto ese caso pero si existe caso pueden haber más.

Cory: Pero tú no vas a dejar la quimio.

Lea: ¿Sabes qué? Me voy de aquí porque me estás transmitiendo energía negativa y no quiero tener energía negativa. Me voy.

Y tras eso Lea se fue de casa de su madre y enseguida Cory llamó a Jane, quien se había ido a hacer unos recados.

Jane: ¿Lea?

Cory: Soy yo Cory. Tenemos que hablar urgentemente. Se trata de Lea.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre con mi hija?

Cory: Quiere dejar la quimio. Yo le estoy diciendo que no la deje pero se ha emperrado en dejarla.

Jane: Entiendo tu preocupación pero he leído en unos foros que a muchísimos pacientes tienen la intención de dejar la quimo pero al final vuelven. ¿Cuándo tiene la próxima cita?

Cory: Pasado mañana.

Jane: Bien, pues tú déjala con sus ideas por hoy y si mañana sigue igual organizaremos una intervención Criss y la haremos entrar en razón ¿vale?

Cory: Vale.

Y entonces Cory colgó no muy convencido de lo que le había dicho Jane.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna estaba dormida en su cama cuando Jacob la despertó.

Jacob: Cariño, espabila.

Dianna: Ya voy, mi amor.

Jacob: Pero ¿Estás bien? Porque como llevas casi una semana con fiebre.

Dianna: Sí, estoy mejor. Sólo tuve un poco de fiebre y ya me encuentro mejor.

Jacob: Bueno yo me voy a estudiar.

Dianna: ¿Es la semana que viene cuando tienes los exámenes?

Jacob: Sí y voy un poco mal.

Dianna: Vale, pues vete a estudiar que yo voy a desayunar algo.

Jacob: Te quiero.

Dianna: Yo también te quiero.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

* * *

En casa de Darren y Chris Chris estaba hablando con su amiga de la infancia Michelle.

Michelle: ¡Mira qué bolsos he fabricado!

Chris: La verdad es que están muy bien. Lo que no sabía es que te dedicaras a ésto.

Michelle: Bueno, de momento es un hobby. Los voy haciendo cuando libro en el bar donde trabajo.

Entonces Darren entró en el piso.

Darren: ¡Hola cariño!

Chris: ¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de Michelle?

Darren: Si.

Chris: Michelle me estaba mostrando los bolsos que ha hecho.

Darren: Parecen que están bien. ¿Es que te dedicas a esto?

Michelle: Pues ojalá lo hiciera pero necesito un montón de pasta para abrir el negocio.

Darren: Seguro que no te cuesta tanto como para nosotros tener un bebé.

Michelle: ¿Tanto vale una adopción?

Chris: No, es que estamos intentando tener un bebé con una madre de alquiler y sí vale muchísimo.

Darren: Estamos hablando de 5 ceros.

Michelle: ¿Qué?

Darren: Pues sí. Menos mal que mi padre me dejó una buena herencia y gracias a eso vamos a poder pagarlo.

Michelle: Me parece muy fuerte que este método sea tan caro.

Chris: Michelle, es que lo caro es encontrar a la madre de alquiler. Prácticamente de los 100.000 euros casi la mitad se los gana ella.

Michelle: Un momento. Chicos ¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?

Chris: ¿En qué piensas?

Michelle: Yo necesito pasta para mi negocio de bolsos y vosotros necesitáis a una madre de alquiler barata. ¿Y si yo fuera vuestra madre de alquiler? Por ser vosotros os hago precio de amiga.

Chris: ¡Eso es perfecto! ¿Qué te parece cariño?

Darren: Vale, podemos intentarlo pero Michelle por muy amiga que seas de Chris no vas a tener un trato de favor ¿lo entiendes?

Michelle: Claro, claro. Vosotros lo que digáis.

Darren: Vale, pues voy a por unos formularios y luego en la tarde te pasas ¿vale?

Michelle: De acuerdo.

Darren: Bueno Michelle, nosotros tenemos que irnos a trabajar. Entonces ¿nos vemos a las 4?

Michelle: Vale, estaré a esa hora.

Y entonces Darren y Chris se fueron a Comidas Criss mientras Michelle se fue a su casa.

* * *

Lea volvió a casa de Jane después de haber discutido con Cory.

Cory: ¿Cariño?

Lea: ¿Qué quieres?

Cory: Mira, lo siento. He estado leyendo eso y me he dado cuenta de que si es lo que tu quieres te prometo que te apoyaré.

Lea: Está bien pero quiero pedirte un favor.

Cory: Claro ¿De qué se trata?

Lea: Como te he dicho hoy me encuentro muy bien y me apetece muchísimo que nos fuéramos a cenar a un restaurante.

Cory: Vale pero con una condición.

Lea: ¿Cuál?

Cory: Que si te encuentras mal en cualquier momento nos volvemos a casa ¿vale?

Lea: Vale. Pues ahora después dejamos a Riley con mi madre y ya está.

Cory: Vale.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Heather y Naya se encontraba Heather sola mientras Naya había ido a hacer unas compras cuando sonó el timbre. Se trataba de Rachel.

Heather: Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte a algo?

Rachel: ¿Está Naya?

Heather: Naya se ha ido a hacer unos recados pero no creo que tarde mucho. ¿Eres una fan de ella?

Rachel: Se puede decir que sí.

Heather: Mira si lo que quieres es un autógrafo me dices tu nombre y esta tarde te pasas a por él que yo tengo que irme a trabajar.

Rachel: Vale pues me llamo Rachel.

Heather: Vale pues voy a apuntar tu nombre en este papel y luego Naya te dará un autografo ¿vale?

Rachel: Vale. Muchas gracias.

Heather: De nada. ¡Hasta luego!

Rachel: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Llegaron las 4 y Michelle se acercó a casa de Darren y Chris.

Michelle: ¡Hola chicos!

Darren y Chris: ¡Hola!

Darren: Mira Michelle te hemos traído los papeles. Sólo tienes que rellenarlos.

Michelle: ¿Los de la agencia están de acuerdo?

Darren: Por suerte sí.

Entonces Michelle se puso a rellenar los papeles y empezó a tener dudas en una casilla.

Michelle: Escuchad chicos aquí pone que si algún familiar mío murió por alguna enfermedad del corazón. Yo sé que mi abuela murió pero no estoy muy segura ahora mismo si fue por un infarto o no.

Darren: ¿No estás segura?

Chris: Darren, mi amor tranquilízate. Michelle sólo va a ser la madre de alquiler. Sus genes no nos importan.

Darren: Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho Michelle. No pongas nada en esa casilla y ya está.

Michelle: Muy bien ... pues ya está.

Darren: Ahora te falta firmar estos papeles.

Michelle: ¿Qué son?

Darren: Es un contrato en el que tú te comprometes a darnos al bebé cuando nazca.

Michelle: Ya veo ... pero aquí pone condiciones tipo "No puedes ir a visitar a tus padres en navidad*" o "No puedes coger el avión"

Chris: Seguro que es un contrato standart y podemos modificarlo ¿no?

Darren: Algunas cosas sí pero lo del avión no. ¿Sabes que es peligroso para el bebé?

Michelle: Mirad chicos, si vais a ponerme tantas reglas lo siento mucho pero no voy a ser vuestra madre de alquiler. Ha sido todo un error. Si me disculpáis me voy.

Y entonces Michelle se fue.

Chris: Cariño ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Darren: ¿Te refieres a lo del contrato?

Chris: Sí.

Darren: Pues porque la ley apenas nos protege y tengo que proteger a mi familia y eso te incluye a ti y al bebé por supuesto.

Chris: ¿A costa de espantar a Michelle?

Darren: Te juro que no he intentado espantarla. Tan sólo ... es que me ha entrado miedo. ¿sabes por qué?

Chris: A ver ... ¿por qué?

Darren: Pues porque me he acordado de que cuando era abogado tuve un caso en el que una madre no dejaba ver al padre a su hijo y yo no quiero pensar que nos podría pasar si después de pagar todo ese dineral nos quedamos arruinados y sin nuestro bebé.

Chris: Supongo que tienes razón aunque por desgracia Michelle ya no va a ser nuestra madre de alquiler.

Darren: ¿Creías que iba a ser ella la candidata perfecta?

Chris: Pues la verdad es que sí. Ella es mi mejor amiga después de Lea y siempre me ha apoyado en todo y por eso me he alegrado cuando se había ofrecido a ser nuestra madre de alquiler.

Darren: Bueno cariño ... parece que tenemos que buscar a otra madre de alquiler.

Chris: Eso parece ...

Entonces los 2 se fueron a trabajar.

* * *

Naya volvió a su casa y entonces encontró una nota de Heather diciendo que Rachel quería un autógrafo suyo y entonces ella se puso muy nerviosa porque Rachel había hablado con Heather y sabe que le podía decir en cualquier momento lo del beso.

Heather: ¿Has visto la nota?

Naya: Sí, ahora le firmo el autógrafo.

Heather: La verdad es que me sorprendió que ella supiera donde vivimos.

Naya: A lo mejor simplemente nos vio entrar aquí.

Heather: Será eso.

Pasó 1 hora y entonces vino Rachel al apartamento.

Rachel: Hola.

Naya: ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Rachel: Sólo quiero mi autógrafo.

Naya: Aquí lo tienes. Ya puedes irte.

Y entonces le dio el autógrafo.

Rachel: Pensándolo mejor no. ¿sabes? Vas a hacerme un favor. Vamos a tener una cita tu y yo aunque tranquila a tu mujer le diremos que simplemente me hacía ilusión pasar contigo un rato.

Naya: Paso de tus tonterías.

Rachel: Muy bien pues le diré que me intentaste besar.

Naya: Como entres a mi casa llamo a la policía.

Rachel: ¡Heather! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Naya: ¿Qué coño haces?

y entonces Rachel se puso a reir y vino Heather.

Heather: ¿Qué ocurre?

Rachel: Sólo quería que me hicieras una foto con Naya.

Heather: Claro. Venga poneros juntas.

Entonces las 2 se juntaron y Rachel intentó besarla y Naya la apartó.

Naya: Pero ¿qué cojones estás haciendo?

Rachel: Sólo quería terminar lo que pasó el otro día.

Heather: ¿Perdona? ¿Qué pasó el otro día?

Naya: No pasó nada. Se lo está inventando todo esta pirada.

Rachel: Está "pirada" como dice tu mujer casi me besa cuando fue a hacer una entrevista a una vecina mía de mi pueblo.

Heather: Quiero que te vayas de mi casa sino quieres que llame a la policía ¿estamos?

Rachel: Bueno, me voy. Naya si quieres llámame en cuanto rompas con Heather porque seguro que lo vais a hacer.

Entonces se fue Rachel y empezaron a hablar Heather y Naya.

Heather: ¿Es verdad eso?

Naya: ... no puedo mentirte. Casi nos besamos pero no lo hice porque te quiero a ti a nuestra niña.

Heather: ¿Cómo has podido? Yo sabes que lo he dado todo por nuestra relación. Vivía en Barcelona y me trasladé hasta aquí sólo por ti.

Naya: Sé que no es excusa pero últimamente no me sentía conectada contigo y con Rachel pues empezó a coquetear conmigo y y luego le seguí el juego pero paré antes de que pasara nada. Por favor perdóname.

Entonces Heather se puso a llorar.

Naya: Cariño, haré lo que quieras pero por favor no llores.

Heather: (llorando) Lloro porque a mi también me pasó algo parecido. Cuando te fuiste deje a Vanessa con tu madre y me fui a un bar y una chica casi me besó.

Naya: Osea me dices a mi y ¿tú haces casi lo mismo? Muy fuerte, cariño, muy fuerte.

Heather: Lo sé y lo siento mucho.

Naya: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Heather: Lo importante es que no hemos besado a las otras chicas porque nos queremos. Eso es lo importante pero ... creo ... que ... podíamos ir a hacer terapia de pareja.

Naya: Por mi vale.

Heather: Sí, pues buscaré una buena terapia y empezaremos a hacerla porque ahora mismo no tengo mucha confianza en ti y tengo que recuperarla.

Naya: Lo mismo digo. Bueno, me voy a trabajar.

Heather: Hasta luego.

Naya: Hasta luego.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas y Chris se fue a trabajar mientras que Darren fue al bar donde trabaja Michelle.

Michelle: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hola!

Michelle: ¿Te pongo algo?

Darren: No gracias, en realidad sólo quería pedirte disculpas por el contrato que te he dado esta tarde. Quiero que comprendas que lo hice porque la ley apenas nos protege a Chris y a mi. Yo ... sólo quiero que seas la madre de alquiler. El resto de las condiciones las pones tú siempre y cuando no pongan en riesgo la salud del bebé.

Michelle: Osea que ¿puedo ir a visitar a mis padres en Navidad?

Darren: Si quieres te llevo yo mismo.

Michelle: Está bien,s eré la madre de alquiler pero con mis condiciones.

Darren: Si quieres llamo a un abogado para que todo se haga como tu quieras.

Michelle: No hace falta. Me fío de ti.

Darren: Muchas gracias, de verdad. Seguro que a Chris le hace mucha ilusión. El piensa que tu eres la elegida y yo también lo pienso.

Michelle: Vale, pues mañana quedamos para redactar el contrato ¿vale?

Darren: Vale. Bueno me voy que Chris me estará esperando en casa.

Michelle: Vale. ¡Hasta mañana!

Darren: ¡Hasta mañana!

y entonces Darren se fue del bar.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y Cory y Lea se fueron a un restaurante pese a que Jane no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello.

Cory: ¿Estás bien cariño?

Lea: Sí, pero por favor cariño no me lo preguntes. Sólo quiero una cena normal sin cáncer.

Cory: Está bien.

Entonces los 2 se pusieron a comer y durante la comida Lea se sintió rara y vio que se le había caído un pelo al plato y entonces se fue al aseo.

Lea: Voy al aseo un momento cariño.

Cory: Vale.

Tras eso Lea se fue al aseo y comprobó que se le estaba empezando a caer el pelo y empezó a llorar. Después de 2 minutos Lea le mandó un mensaje a Cory diciéndole que quería irse. Tras eso Cory pagó la cuenta y los 2 se fueron a casa y Lea se fue al aseo.

Lea: Voy a seguir con la quimio cariño. El pelo se me está cayendo. He sido una ilusa al creer que a mi no me pasaría.

Cory: No eres ilusa mi amor. Tan sólo tienes fe en que te vas a recuperar y eso es muy bueno.

Lea: Supongo que sí. Cariño. ¿Me pasas la máquita de cortar el pelo?

Cory: Claro.

Y entonces se la dio y Lea empezó a cortarse todo el pelo hasta quedarse calva. Una vez terminado salió del aseo.

Lea: ¿Como voy?

Cory: Estás preciosa.

Tras eso Cory abrazó a Lea y ésta empezó a llorar.

Cory: Tranqiula mi amor, ya verás como te curas.

Lea: Ojalá cariño, ojalá.

Y tras eso los 2 se fueron a la cama.

* * *

Por su parte Darren volvió a su piso y allí estaba esperándole Chris.

Darren: ¡Hola cariño!

Chris: ¡Hola! Por cierto no quiero criticarte pero si vamos a ser padres no quiero que trabajes hasta tan tarde.

Darren: Tranquilo que no llegaré tan tarde aunque de todas formas no vengo de trabajar.

Chris: Y ¿de dónde vienes si no es de trabajar?

Darren: Vengo del bar donde trabaja Michelle y ¿Adivina qué? ¡Ha cambiado de parecer y va a ser nuestra madre de alquiler!

Chris: ¿De verdad?

Darren: Sí, mañana va a firmar el contrato con las condiciones que ella quiera.

Chris: Cariño, te quiero con toda mi alma, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Darren: Yo también te quiero mi amor.

Chris: Toma cariño, te he preparado la cena.

Darren: Genial porque me muero de hambre.

Chris: Pues .. ¡a cenar!

Y se pusieron a cenar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Dianna se hizo una prueba de embarazo y dio positivo. Tras saber el resultado se acercó a Jacob para decírselo.

Dianna: ¿Podemos hablar?

Jacob: Estoy muy agobiado cariño porque tengo demasiadas cosas que estudiar y sólo tengo 3 días para aprendérmelo todo.

Dianna: Bueno, seguro que te lo sacas.

Jacob: No, no lo sé. Me voy a ir a la biblioteca ... perdona ¿querías decirme algo?

Dianna: ... no, sólo quería saber si quedamos para comer.

Jacob: No lo sé cariño, según vaya mi estudio te mando un mensaje para decirte si si o si no.

Dianna: Vale. Está bien.

Jacob: Vale. Te quiero cariño.

Dianna: Y yo a ti.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

Dianna: Sólo quería decirte que estoy embarazada.

* * *

Notas de autor:

* Cuando dice lo de visitar a sus padres es que los padres de Michelle viven en Barcelona aunque no lo haya mencionado en el capítulo.


	6. 4x06

Pasó una semana y se acercaba el plazo para presentar el vino en la feria. Ali, Dianna, Damian, Darren y Chris se reunieron para ver si se presentaban en esta edición.

Chris: Cariño, me llamado Elise, la encargada de la feria de vino. Quiere saber si nos vamos a presentar este año.

Darren: Pues no hemos probado el vino. Vamos a probarlo ahora y según veamos nos presentaremos o no. ¿Cuándo hay que llamarla?

Chris: Hoy a las 12:00.

Darren: Pues no perdamos el tiempo. Vamos a probarlo todos y vamos a ser sinceros con el resultado. ¿vale?

Entonces todos se fueron a donde tenían el vino preparado y sacaron una botella y empezaron a llenar vasos para probarlo.

Dianna: Para mi no. Es que ... me estoy tomando unas pastillas y no puedo mezclarlas con alcohol.

Ali: ¿Qué pastillas hija?

Dianna: Pues unas pastillas mamá.

Chris: Oh, oh.

Darren: ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Chris: ¿Estás embarazada Dianna?

Dianna: ¿Qué?

Chris: Claro, todo tiene sentido. No bebes el vino porque no puedes por el bebé.

Dianna: ... está bien. Me habéis pillado. Estoy embarazada.

Ali: Me alegro mucho hija pero ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Dianna: Porque Jacob no lo sabe. Está muy estresado con los exámenes y hasta que no los acabe no quiero decirle nada así que no le digáis nada a él ¿vale?

Darren: Tranquila Dianna, no se lo diremos. Entonces vamos a brindar por mi futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Y todos bebieron un trago del vino.

Darren: ...

Ali: Está muy bueno.

Chris: La verdad es que sí. Tiene un gusto esquísito ¿qué te parece cariño?

Darren: Creo que es el mejor vino que he probado en mi vida.

Damian: Yo también lo veo muy bien.

Darren. Dianna, llama a Elise y le dices que presentaremos el vino reserva costera.

Dianna: Vale.

Ali: Y llama a los dibujantes para hacerle un logo.

Dianna: De acuerdo.

Y entonces se fue Dianna.

Ali: Parece que todo va sobre ruedas ¿no creéis?

Darren: Yo creo que incluso podemos ganar el concurso.

Chris: Estoy de acuerdo.

Damian: Bueno yo voy a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Y Damian se fue de la reunión.

Darren: Ali.

Ali: Dime.

Darren: Chris y yo nos vamos a casa porque queremos elegir a nuestra donante de óvulos. ¿Te encargas de todo esto?

Ali: Tranquilo. El vino ya está preparado. Cuando el artista termine los diferentes logos te los paso y luego me dices el que más te guste.

Darren: Vale. Muchas gracias Ali.

Ali: De nada.

Y tras eso Darren y Chris se fueron a su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane Lea se probó una peluca marrón con el pelo corto y entonces se acercó Cory.

Cory: Sssh no grites que mi mujer podría aparecer en cualquier momento y podría pillarnos ...

Lea: Y no queremos que eso ocurra ...

Y entonces le llamaron a Cory y le dijeron que no había sido seleccionado para el puesto de trabajo.

Lea: Lo siento mucho cariño. Ya encontrarás trabajo.

Cory: Supongo que tienes razón. Me voy a llevar a Riley al parque.

Lea: Vale.

Y entonces Cory se fue de casa de Jane y Lea se fue a la cocina y allí estaba su madre.

Jane: Hola hija ¿A dónde se ha ido tan deprisa Cory?

Lea: Se ha llevado a Riley al parque.

Jane: Ya veo ...

Lea: Es que le han llamado para decirle que no le han cogido del trabajo y se ha puesto de mal humor.

Jane: Lo siento mucho cariño, de verdad que sí.

Lea: A mi eso no me preocupa mucho porque seguro que encontrará trabajo. Lo que me preocupa es que desde que me estoy probando las pelucas tengo la sensación de que ... parece que se acueste con las pelucas y no conmigo ... sé que parece una tontería pero es así como se siento.

Jane: No es ninguna tontería. Uhm ... ¿por qué no pruebas a quitarte la peluca delante de él?

Lea: ¿Me estás diciendo que vaya sin peluca delante de Cory? Lo siento pero no.

Jane: Cory tendrá defectos pero desde luego que uno de ellos no es que sea superficial. Te quiere muchísimo con o sin pelo.

Lea: No lo sé madre, no lo sé.

Jane: Tú pruébalo que no va a pasar nada.

Lea: Me lo pensaré.

* * *

Jacob decidió darle una sopresa a Dianna y se pasó por Comidas Criss y allí se encontró con Damian.

Damian. Hola.

Jacob: Hola ¿has visto a Dianna?

Damian: Si, se fue al banco.

Jacob: Pero ¿se fue hace mucho?

Damian: Pues se fue hace 15 minutos más o menos.

Jacob: Bueno, pues supongo que tendré que irme ¿le dices que me he pasado?

Damian: Claro pero dime ¿cómo te sientes al saber que vas a ser padre?

Jacob: ¿Yo? ¿padre? Te has confundido de hermano Damian.

Damian: Yo creo que no porque está mañana Dianna nos lo ha dicho a todos en la reunión.

Jacob. Mira chaval si Dianna estuviera embarazada me lo habría contado ya ¿no crees?

Damian: Tal vez te vea tan mal que no puede decírtelo.

Jacob: Mejor será que me vaya porque me estás tocando los cojones Damian.

Damian: Tú vete pero sabes que tengo razón.

Y entonces Jacob se fue algo mosqueado.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris llegaron a su casa y empezaron a mirar las donantes de óvulo.

Darren: Bien. ¿Tenemos claro lo que vamos a buscar cariño?

Chris: Lo dices cómo si estuviéramos buscando lo mejor solamente.

Darren: Cariño, no es por nada pero yo quiero buscar algo que esté decente como por ejemplo que mida más de 1.7 metros y que sean menores de 25 años.

Chris: ¿Lo de los años es necesario?

Darren: Realmente sí porque según me he estado informando las que tienen más de 25 años les cuesta más fecundarse.

Chris: Está bien, pues selecciona esas características?

Y entonces las puso.

Darren: Tenemos 120 candidatas cariño. Vamos a reducir más por ejemplo quitando las que pesen más de 70 kilos ¿te parece bien?

Chris: Supongo que hay que hay que poner cosas para quitar más candidatas.

Darren: Bien pues con lo de menos de 70 kilos tenemos ... 100 candidatas. Creo que es momento de imprimirlas todas y ver todos los perfiles y de ahí escoger nuestras favoritas y luego las comentaremos y de ahí elegiremos a la donante. ¿vale?

Chris: Cariño ¿sabes que va a dar igual la que salga no? lo digo porque por ejemplo si la que elegimos tiene un mal expediente académico el bebé no tiene por qué salir así ya que el bebé será conforme nosotros lo eduquemos. ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Darren: Sí.

Entonces Darren imprimió las 100 candidatas y él y Chris estuvieron viendo todas las candidatas.

* * *

Por su parte Naya y Heather empezaron a hacer los ejercicios que el terapeuta les había mandado. Tenían que averiguar lo que están pensando cada una sin decir ninguna palabra. Tras cinco minutos Heather se hartó del ejercicio.

Heather: Yo esto lo veo una estupidez. Nunca vamos a saber lo que piensa la otra.

Naya: Hay que ser más paciente cariño.

Heather: Pues la paciencia se me agota. Podríamos probar con otras cosas como por ejemplo tener una cita romántica las 2 solas dejando a Vanessa con tu madre.

Naya: El problema que tenemos las 2 es que últimamente no conectamos y yo creo que este ejercicio que nos ha mandado es perfecto para solucionar el problema porque si tu sabes en lo que estoy pensando entonces significa que estoy conectada a ti.

Heather: Entiendo tu punto de vista pero es muy frustrante que llevemos cinco minutos para averiguar el primer pensamiento.

Naya: mmmm ... mira tengo una idea. ¿Y si seguimos con este juego que te voy a proponer? Se trata de averiguar el pensamiento de la otra pero con preguntas concretas. Por ejemplo la preguntar sería "¿qué le apetece a tu pareja hacer esta noche?" y entonces en un papel apuntamos cada una lo que le cree que le apetecería a la otra. Así es más entretenido el ejercicio.

Heather: Sí pero seguimos sin poder acertar fácilmente.

Naya: El juego no consiste en averiguar lo que piensa la otra pareja, es pasar tiempo con la pareja y poder conectar. Si acertáramos todas las preguntas, cosa que es improbable no nos haría falta jugar a este juego. Anda vamos a jugar.

Heather: Bien, vamos a hacerlo.

Naya: Vale pues empezamos por la pregunta que te he dicho "¿Qué le apetece hacer a tu pareja esta noche?"

y siguieron jugando.

* * *

Jacob se dirigía a su casa cuando se encontró con Cory en el parque.

Jacob: Hey.

Cory: Hola.

Jacob: ¿Hoy te ha tocado a ti llevar a Riley al parque?

Cory: No es eso, es que no podía estar en casa de tu madre.

Jacob: ¿Se ha puesto muy pesada?

Cory: No, es que me estoy estresando por momentos. No encuentro trabajo. Tu hermana sigue igual ...

Jacob: Te comprendo .. por cierto quería comentarte una cosa.

Cory: Dime.

Jacob: Damian me ha dicho que Dianna está embarazada. Ella no me ha dicho nada ¿te lo puedes creer?

Cory: ¿Qué? ¿Seguro que Damian no te ha mentido?

Jacob: No lo creo aunque lo ha dicho un poco para joderme pero es que me ha dado tantos detalles que ...

Cory: Guau. Estarás contento ¿no?

Jacob: La verdad ... no creo que sea el mejor momento. Yo estoy terminando el curso y no tengo trabajo por no mencionar que no quiero ser padre ahora. Lo que más me jode es que no me lo ha dicho ella.

Cory: Tal vez sólo intenta protegerte.

Jacob: ¿De qué?

Cory: Tal vez te ha visto tan estresado por el curso que no te lo ha dicho para no estresarte más. Tu hermana me hizo lo mismo con lo del cáncer.

Jacob: Pero aún así es demasiado.

Cory: Mira Jacob, en la vida hay veces que las personas mentimos para proteger nuestra relación. Por ejemplo cuando tu hermana se rapó me preguntó que qué tal estaba y yo le dije que estaba preciosa aunque en el fondo pensaba que el cáncer estaba podiendo con ella y sin embargo le dije eso para animarla.

Jacob: Osea que según tú ¿debería de decirle a Dianna que quiero ser padre cuando es lo último que quiero ahora?

Cory: Mira Jacob normalmente los hombres podemos reaccionar mal al principio y luego nos lo tomamos mejor pero de todas formas si queires mentirle a Dianna házlo pero sólo hazlo si vas a ser capaz de soportar lo que te venga después.

Jacob: Bueno, pues me lo pensaré.

Cory: Lo bueno que tienes Jacob es que ella no te lo ha dicho todavía así que piensantelo pero no tardes mucho.

Jacob: Tienes razón. Bueno me voy. Gracias por el consejo.

Cory: De nada. Hasta luego.

Jacob: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Jacob volvió a su casa.

* * *

Después de comer Darren y Chris siguieron con la elección de la donante de óvulos.

Darren: Estoy reventado. Esto es demasiado.

Chris: Yo tengo 20 preseleccionadas ¿Y tú?

Darren: 30.

Chris: ¿Y si miramos las que tenemos y sólo dejamos las que coincidimos los 2?

Darren: ¿Sabes qué? Me gusta esa idea.

Chris: Bien, pues estás son mis elegidas.

Y se las enseñó a Darren.

Darren: Bueno tenemos 10 en las que coincidimos. ¿Seguimos con ésto?

Chris: Vale pero después de una siesta.

Darren. Bueno y ¿tiene que ser una siesta?

Chris: Darren ¿me estás proponiendo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo?

Darren: Ummm sí.

y entonces empezaron a besarse y se fueron a la cama y acabaron haciéndolo. Después de hacerlo siguieron hablando del tema.

Darren: Cariño.

Chris: Dime.

Darren: No me apetece seguir mirando más candidatas. Ojalá pudiéramos ser padres sin depender de nadie.

Chris: Ojalá pero no hay más remedio. Entonces ¿cómo lo hacemos? porque tenemos que elegir a una.

Darren: Sé que te puede parecer una locura pero ¿Qué tal si ponemos las 10 candidatas en la pared y tiramos un dardo y la que salga es nuestra madre?

Chris: Vale pero tiramos los 2.

Darren: Vale pues vamos a poner las candidatas en la pared.

Entonces las pusieron todas y los 2 se prepararon para tirar el dardo.

Darren: Cuando diga 3 tiramos.

Chris: Vale.

Darren: 1, 2 y 3.

Y entonces los 2 tiraron el mismo dardo.

Darren: Pues entonces ya está ¿no?

Chris: Sí.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba leyendo un libro sin la peluca cuando de repente oyó unos pasos. Sabía que era Cory así que intentó ir a por la peluca pero antes de que la encontrara Cory entró en la puerta.

Cory: ¡Hola cariño!

Lea: Hola.

Cory: ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Lea: Pues ... leyendo un libro.

Cory: La comida está lista. Cuando quieras bajamos.

Lea: Ya voy ... oye ¿no te das cuenta de nada?

Cory: ¿te refieres a que no llevas peluca?

Lea: Sí. ¿no te importa?

Cory: No ¿por qué lo dices?

Lea: Porque como estos días te encantaban las pelucas que me ponía ...

Cory: Cariño, no digas tonterías, las pelucas están bien pero yo te quiero a ti con tu pelo natural o en este caso sin pelo.

Lea: No sabes cuánto necesitaba oír eso. Gracias de verdad.

Cory: De nada Anda vamos a comer que se va enfriar la comida.

Lea: Vale, voy a ponerme la peluca y ahora bajo.

Entonces se puso la peluca y bajaron a comer.

* * *

En casa de Dianna Jacob la estaba esperando para decirle que sabía lo del bebé.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¡Hola! ¿No tenías que estudiar?

Jacob: Bueno, es que antes he ido a verte y como no estabas pues he decidido seguir estudiando para así comer juntos.

Dianna: ¿Has ido a verme? Bueno, es igual. Vamos a comer algo.

Jacob: Cariño ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Dianna. No ... bueno tenemos un vino que está buenísimo y lo vamos a presentar mañana en la feria del vino.

Jacob: Me alegro mucho por eso pero ¿no hay nada más?

Dianna: No.

Jacob: Cariño. No me mientas anda que ya me lo ha dicho Damian.

Dianna: Osea que lo sabes.

Jacob: Sí, lo sé.

Dianna: Bueno y ¿qué te parece?

Tras pensárselo mucho Jacob decidió mentirle a Dianna.

Jacob: Estoy enfadado porque no me lo hayas contado hasta ahora pero lo cierto es que bien.

Dianna: Me alegro mucho porque yo temía que por culpa de tus estudios te lo pudieras tomar mal.

Jacob: Tranquila ¿vale? todo esta bien. Aunque la próxima vez que me tengas que decirme algo tan importante como eso no vayas diciéndoselo a otros antes que a mi ¿vale?

Dianna: Yo ... lo siento mucho Jacob. Yo quería que fueras el primero en saberlo pero estaba reunida con Darren, Chris, Damian y mi madre y todos estaban probando el vino y yo pues no puedo beber vino lo han averiguado enseguida.

Jacob: Tranquila cariño. Venga vamos a comer algo.

Dianna: Vale.

Y empezaron a comer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Darren, Chris, Dianna, Ali y Damian se fueron a la feria del vino con el rivera costera.

Darren: He estado probando los vinos y no es por presumir pero el nuestro es el mejor.

Ali: ¿Verdad que sí? Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Dianna: Cambiando de tema ¿qué tal con vuestra elección de donante de óvulos?

Chris: Pues tras toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ya tenemos ganadora.

Darren: Se llama Catherine, tiene 22 años. Está estudiando en la universidad de Madrid y precisamente por eso quiere donar los óvulos, para pagarse la matrícula.

Dianna: Vamos, que es todo un partido ¿no?

Chris: Habían otras candidatas para ser exactos teníamos 100 candidatas y al final todo lo hemos decidido tirando un dardo.

Dianna: Pues la verdad es que es lo mejor. Te puedes morir para elegir a una candidata.

Darren: Ya te digo.

Dianna: Por cierto Damian ¿por qué le dijiste a Jacob lo de mi embarazo?

Damian: Esto ... pensaba que lo sabía.

Dianna: Bueno, me da igual porque se lo ha tomado bien.

Darren: ¿en serio? ¿no te ha puesto ninguna pega?

Dianna: Sólo me ha dicho que tenía que habérselo dicho antes.

1 hora después Elaine, la encargada de la feria fue anunciando los vinos ganadores.

Elaine: Bien, pues siguiendo con las nominaciones ahora voy a nombrar el mejor vino de mesa y el mejor vino de mesa es el reserva costera de Comidas Criss.

Darren: ¡Hemos ganado!

Dianna: ¡Oh dios mio!

Ali: Sabía que íbamos a ganar, es que tenía una corazonada.

Chris: Y pensar que este vino salió del sobrante del bueno mezclándolo con otro malo.

Ali: Chris, los vino son muy complejos, aunque mezcles 2 vinos buenos el resultado no tiene por qué ser bueno cómo por ejemplo este caso. Siento que por fin vamos a poder salir de este pequeño bache.

Darren: Yo también lo creo.

Mientras tanto Damian se veía con una cara mala porque el quería que perdieran la competición.


	7. 4x07

Pasó 1 semana desde que Comidas Criss ganó el trofeo del mejor vino de mesa. Sin embargo no todo eran buenas noticias para Ali Adler. Ella se reunió con su abogado en su despacho para darle noticias sobre sus inversiones.

Ali: Seth ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?

Seth: Mira Ali. No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto. El caso es que resulta que la empresa Global Complex es un fraude y me temo que has perdido todo el dinero que has invertido. No eres la única a la que le ha pasado esto.

Entonces Damian se aproximó al despacho de Ali y pensaba entrar en él pero al oir lo de que no podía recuperar el dinero se quedó en la puerta escuchando la conversación.

Ali: ¿Cómo que he perdido mi dinero? ¿No se puede hacer nada para recuperarlo?

Seth: Nosotros vamos a intentar recuperar el dinero pero como te he dicho hay muchos inversores que han perdido su dinero y desde luego que jamás podrías recuperar todo el dinero invertido.

Ali: ¡Sabía que no debía de invertir todos mis ahorros allí! ¡Es que lo sabía! Sin embargo la oferta era tan buena que no pude obviarla y lo invertí todo.

Seth: No te culpes por ello Ali. Como te he dicho no eres la única. ¿No tienes nada entonces para ir tirando?

Ali: Bueno ... tengo las acciones de Comidas Criss y ahora la empresa se está recuperando porque el vino está vendiendo bien.

Seth: Al menos tienes eso. Hay muchos casos que están peor que el tuyo, lo digo porque todos los afectados se están reuniendo para hacer una demanda en conjunto. ¿Entonces te meto en esa demanda?

Ali: Bueno, no voy a recuperar todo el dinero pero si me dan algo pues eso que tengo.

Seth: No te preocupes Ali que entre todos mis compañeros y yo intentaremos que Global Complex devuelva el máximo dinero posible.

Ali: Gracias por avisarme aunque sean para malas noticias.

Seth: De nada y de nuevo siento mucho decirte esta noticia.

Ali: Es tu deber como abogado así que no te preocupes.

Seth: Bueno, me voy. Ya te aviso si hay novedades.

Ali: De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Y entonces Seth se fue y Damian antes de que Seth pudiera verle. Entonces Damian se fue a ver a Brad para contarle las noticias.

Brad: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre muchacho?

Damian: Resulta que el vino de reserva costera está teniendo éxito.

Brad: Eso son muy malas noticias. No podemos permitir que Comidas Criss vaya bien porque así la señora Adler va a poder rechazar mi oferta por sus acciones así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Damian: Aún no he acabado. Parece ser que Ali es otra víctima de las inversiones de Global Complex y está sin un duro porque lo invirtió todo allí así que yo creo que si que escuchará tu oferta.

Brad: Eso está muy bien. Ahora después me reuniré con ella y seguro que acepta mi oferta. Tu mientras tanto haz lo que sea para que ese vino no tenga exito. ¿estamos?

Damian: De acuerdo.

Y entonces Damian se fue del despacho de Brad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Darren estaba haciendo unos informes cuando entró Chris.

Chris: Cariño.

Darren: Dime.

Chris: Sólo quería recordarte que a las 11:00 es la inseminación de Michelle.

Darren: Tranquilo que no se me había olvidado. Por eso me he puesto a hacer estos informes ahora para terminarlos justo para ir a la inseminación.

Chris: Vale. Entonces no te entretengo.

Darren: Vale cariño.

Y Chris se fue del despacho de Darren.

* * *

Llegaron las 10 y Ali recibió un mensaje de Brad para hablar de negocios y ella fue a la reunión.

Ali: ¿Qué es lo quieres Brad?

Brad: Quiero tus acciones. Estoy dispuesto a pagarte 4 veces lo que valen.

Ali: Mira Brad no voy a venderte mis acciones.

Brad: ¿Seguro? Porque un pajarito me ha dicho que has perdido todo tu dinero por culpa de tu inversión en Global Complex.

Entonces Ali estuvo pensando unos segundos y decidió pensar en un plan.

Ali: Sólo te las vendería si me ofreces 6 veces lo que valen. Verás Brad habrás podido oír rumores pero lo cierto es que nuestro vino está siendo un éxito.

Brad: Eso es mucho dinero.

Ali: Pues es lo que quiero. Si tan interesado estás en Comidas Criss ese es mi precio.

Brad: Mira, como mucho podría ofrecerte 5.5 veces de lo que valen.

Entonces Ali se quedó sorprendida porque serían casi 10 millones de euros y enseguida aceptó.

Ali: Está bien. Pues en cuanto hagas la transferencia te doy las acciones.

Brad: Muy buen. Pues voy a hacerla ahora.

Ali: Vale, pues mañana tendrás tus acciones.

Y entonces Ali se fue de la reunión.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea y Cory se dieron a dar un paseo a Riley.

Lea: Cariño, como hoy es nuestro aniversario había pensado que podíamos ir a cenar por ahí.

Cory: ¿Seguro? Porque no sé si es bueno para ti.

Lea: Cariño, no es la primera vez que vamos a cenar.

Cory: Mira cariño hoy te van a llamar para decirte como vas con el cáncer. Dependiendo de lo que te digan lo hacemos o no ¿vale?

Lea: Vale.

Entonces llamaron por teléfono a Lea. Se trataba de la Doctora Avadon.

Doctora Avadon: ¿Lea?

Lea: Si, soy yo.

Doctora Avadon: Soy la Doctora Avadon. Te llamaba para decirte que lamentándolo mucho parece que la quimo no está dando el resultado que esperabamos. Te llamaba para que mañana tengamos una cita y hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

Lea: De acuerdo. Mañana nos vemos.

Doctora Avadon: Muy bien. Hasta mañana Lea.

Lea: Hasta mañana Doctora Avadon.

Y entonces Lea colgó el teléfono.

Cory: ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Lea: Me han dicho que tienen un problema informático y que mañana lo tendrán solucionado y que vayamos a que nos digan los resultados. Anda vámonos a cenar cariño. Podría ser nuestro último aniversario.

Cory: Ni se te ocurra decir eso ¿entiendes? Vas a salir de esta, estoy segurísimo de que lo harás.

Lea: Bueno pero aún así es nuestro aniversario. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Cory: Bueno pero si te encuentras mal nos iremos de allí ¿vale?

Lea: Vale.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna, que se había cogido el día libre se fue a casa de Jane porque quería que le diera una receta.

Dianna: ¡Hola! ¿Tienes la receta de los brownies favoritos de Jacob? Es que quiero hacerles unos para que cuando me diga como le ha ido en los exámenes pues podamos celebrarlo comiendo brownies.

Jane: ¡Muy buena idea Dianna! Aquí está...la receta del brownie. Sí, mira que antigua es. Pero hice una copia. Esa te las puedes quedar.

Dianna: Espera, espera, espera. ¿Lo haces desde cero? Pensaba que era una mezcla a la que tú solo le añadías algunas cosas.

Jane: ¿Una mezcla? No puedes hacer el brownie favorito de Jacob de una mezcla. No, no, no.

Dianna: Jane ¿Siempre has sabido hornear o aprendiste cuando tuviste una familia?

Jane: Fui educada en los años 50. Todas las chicas... aprendiamos como cocinar. Teníamos economía doméstica.

Dianna: Bueno yo no tuve economía doméstica así que tendrás que enseñarme.

Jane: Claro, lo haré.. Voy a buscar un molde rojo que es con el que hago los brownies. Este molde es perfecto, porque la presentación es perfecta.

Dianna: Vale.

Entocnes Jane se fue a buscar el molde cuando Dianna empezó a tener molestías en la barriga.

Dianna. ¿Jane? ¡Dios mío! ¿Jane? ¡Dios! Algo va mal.

Jane: Dianna ¿Qué ocurre?

Dianna: No lo sé. Algo está pasando.

Jane. Tranqula. Voy a llamar al 911.

Dianna: Vale.

Entonces Jane llamó al 911 y se la llevaron al hospital. Allí descubrió que Dianna había sufrido un aborto y luego la llevaron a una habitación.

Jane: ¿Quieres intentar beber un poco más de esto?

Dianna: No, gracias. No tengo sed.

Jane: Bueno, quieren que bebas tanto como puedas.

Dianna: No tengo sed.

Jane: Vale.

Dianna: ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Jane: Bueno, el médico quiere tenerte vigilada, un poco más.

Dianna: No quiero estar aquí.

Jane: Lo sé, lo sé. Re...recuerdo cuando estaba en mi segunda o tercera cita con Ryan, y realmente no le conocía muy bien, pero él me llevó a una marisquería. donde me intoxique. Pensé que iba a morir. Estaba leyendo "El valle de las muñecas" en aquella época, y tenía una copia en mi bolso. Él se quedó conmigo toda la noche, leyéndome cada 30 segundos tenía mi cabeza metida en un cubo y vomitaba. Me acuerdo que no le llamé en varias semanas.

Dianna: ¿Por qué?

Jane: Me daba vergüenza. No quería que me viera así. Y ahora, no solo era la chica con la cabeza en el cubo, sino que él también descubrió que estaba leyendo "El valle de las muñecas" Pero...la verdad de la cuestión es que a él le gustaba cuidar de mi, y a mi me gustaba que le gustara.

Dianna: Vale. Tomaré un sorbo de agua.

Jane: Bien. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Dianna: No.

Jane: Vale.

Dianna: Pero gracias por... por estar ahí y llamar a mi madre y a Justin. ¿Podrías no decirselo a nadie hasta que Jacob llegue?

Jane: No se lo diré a nadie.

* * *

Mientras tanto Michelle estaba en la clínica donde iban a inseminarla.

Doctora Torres: Bien, chicos voy a introducirle a a Michelle dos embriones. 1 de Darren y otro de Chris ¿de acuerdo?

Darren y Chris: Bien.

Doctora Torres: Bien, pues voy a proceder. Te recuerdo Michelle que al tratarse de fecundación invitro no tienes que practicar sexo durante 16 semanas.

Michelle: ¿16 semanas? No tenía ni idea. Espero que vosotros 2 (refiriéndose a Darren y a Chris) hagáis lo mismo que yo.

Chris: Tranquila, lo haremos si quieres.

Doctora Torres: Ahora Michelle necesito que estés estirada durante 1 hora y luego estés 36 horas de reposo.

Michelle: De acuerdo.

Entonces la Doctora Torres le introdujo los 2 embriones.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital Ali llegó para visitar a Dianna.

Ali: Vine tan rápido como pude ¿Estás bien?

Dianna: He perdido el bebé.

Ali: Oh, cariño. Lo siento.

Jane: Esperaré fuera, tomaos un tiempo.

Ali: Gracias.

* * *

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que le introdujeron los 2 embriones a Michelle.

Michelle: Bueno, pues yo me voy a descansar esas 36 horas.

Darren: Cariño ¿por qué no acompañas a Michelle a su casa? Yo tengo que ir a la oficina.

Chris: Está bien la acompañaré.

Michelle: Esto ... mi amigo Sam va a venir a mi casa. Él puede cuidar de mí.

Darren: ¿Tu amigo Sam?

Chris: Sí, Sam es un amigo de Michelle. Me ha estado hablando de él estos días.

Darren: ¿Sabe "tu amigo" que no puedes tener relaciones con él?

Michelle: Tranquilo Darren. No lo sabe pero no pienso acostarme con él. El lado bueno es que si Sam sabe estar conmigo sin sexo puede que sea el definitivo.

Darren: Más le vale porque te juro que le demando como intente algo contigo.

Chris: ¡Ay cariño! que ya te está saliendo el lado protector. Tú relájate que todo va a salir bien.

Michelle: Bueno, voy a vestirme.

Entonces Michelle se fue a vestirse y Darren y Chris siguieron hablando.

Darren: Cariño, no me fío de ese tal Sam así que quiero que estés con Michelle las 36 horas que quedan.

Chris: ¡Qué paranoico cariño! pero si insistes me quedaré con Michelle.

Darren: Por ella si que me fío. Lo sabes ¿no?

Chris: Sí.

Tras eso Michelle salió ya vestida.

Chris: ¿Nos vamos Michelle?

Michelle: Sí.

Y entonces Chris y Michelle se fueron a casa de ésta mientras Darren volvió a Comidas Criss.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital Ali salió de la habitación donde estaba Dianna.

Ali: Hola.

Jane: Hola.

Ali: El médico ha ido a mirar como va.

Jane: Lo siento mucho de verdad. Ahora que íbamos a ser familia ha ocurrido esta desgracia.

Ali: ¿Lo dices en serio? Me refiero a que te alegraras porque íbamos a ser familia.

Jane: ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace tiempo hubiera dicho que no pero nuestros hijos se quieren mucho así que he decidido que no voy a odiarte y te voy a aceptar como si fueras mi familia.

Ali: ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

Jane: Claro.

Ali: La verdad es que hace mucho que no me dicen eso. Muchas gracias.

Jane: De nada.

Entonces vino Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Dónde está Dianna?

Ali: En la 322.

Jacob: Vale voy para allá.

Ali: Jacob ¿le puedes decir a Dianna que me voy a hacer un recado? luego volveré en la tarde.

Jacob: Vale.

Y entonces Ali se fue del hospital y Jacob entró en la habitación de Dianna.

Jacob: Lo siento mucho cariño.

Dianna: Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Jacob: Sí que pasa cariño. Hace un par de días te mentí. En realidad no estaba preparado para ser padre y ahora ha ocurrido esto.

Dianna: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes mentirme en algo así Jacob?

Jacob: Tu querías tener al bebé y ... yo no estaba preparado para ser padre ... hasta ahora.

Dianna: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jacob: Digo que cuando he ido a mirar las notas del examen final sólo estaba pensando en ese bebé que teníamos y me había dado cuenta de que en realidad sólo estaba algo nervioso.

Dianna: Es cierto ... tu examen ¿qué tal te ha ido?

Jacob: Tienes ante ti a un chef.

Dianna: Me alegro mucho de que al menos hoy no son todo malas noticias.

Tras eso pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

Jacob: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Lo volvemos a intentar?

Dianna: No lo sé Jacob. Yo ... solo quiero olvidarme de este día. No puedo hablar de volver a querer tener otro bebé ¿lo entiendes?

Jacob: De acuerdo.

Y entonces Jacob abrazó a Dianna.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba en casa de Jane junto con Cory y Riley cuando Jane la llamó.

Lea: ¿Mamá, dónde estás?

Jane: Estoy en el hospital.

Lea: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Jane: Dianna ha tenido un aborto.

Lea: ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! Seguro que lo está pasando mal.

Jane: Sí, al menos Jacob está allí para apoyarla.

Lea: Pues sí. Por cierto mamá. Quería pedirte que si no es mucha molestia te quedaras con Riley esta noche porque hoy es mi aniversario con Cory y queríamos ir a cenar.

Jane: Claro. Si lo dices por Dianna estoy más que segura que Ali y Jacob se quedarán con ella esta noche.

Lea: Vale. Luego llamaré a Dianna.

Jane: Vale, hasta luego.

Lea: Hasta luego.

Entonces Lea colgó el teléfono.

Lea: ¿Lo has oído cariño?

Cory: No, estaba con Riley.

Lea: Dianna ha sufrido un aborto.

Cory: Pobre Dianna y Jacob.

Lea: Pues sí.

Cory: Creo que deberíamos de cancelar la cena. No es justo que celebremos el aniversario hoy habiendo pasado esto.

Lea: Pues yo creo que sí porque estoy más que segura que a Dianna le hubiera encantado que fuéramos a la cena.

Cory: Está bien.

* * *

Por su parte Darren volvió a Comidas Criss y encontró un documento en el que Ali iba a vender las acciones a Brad. Iba a llamar a Ali cuando le llamó Jane.

Darren: ¿Mamá? Ahora no tengo tiempo. Tengo que hablar urgentemente con Ali.

Jane: Lo siento hijo pero tienes que saber esto. Dianna ha sufrido un aborto.

Darren: ¿Qué?

Jane: Los médicos no saben muy bien las razones pero el caso es que lo ha tenido.

Darren: Lo siento mucho por ella. Luego me pasaré a verla.

Jane: Por cierto ¿Qué tal ha ido la inseminación?

Darren: Bien, la Doctora Torres le ha introducido un embrión mío y otro de Chris así los 2 tenemos las mismas opciones de ser el padre biológico aunque en el fondo nos da igual.

Jane: Me alegro mucho por ti. Por cierto ¿de qué tienes que hablar con Ali?

Darren: Pues que la muy zorra nos la ha vuelto jugar.

Jane: ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Darren: Va a vender sus acciones de Comidas Criss sin consultarnos nada.

Jane: Esta mujer no tiene límites y pensar que hace unas horas le he dicho que la consideraba de mi familia y ahora nos hace ésto. Mira hijo, voy a hablar yo con ella ¿vale?

Darren: Vale.

Entonces Darren colgó el teléfono y se fue a casa de Michelle.

Damian vio que Darren se fue y entonces se fue a donde tenían todo el vino de la reserva costera y entonces comenzó a derramar todo el vino que tenían guardado para vender.

* * *

Dianna estaba descansando en la cama cuando entraron Heather y Naya.

Naya y Heather: Hola.

Dianna: Hola.

Naya: ¿Y Jacob?

Dianna: Se ha ido a tomar algo. Ahora vuelve.

Heather: Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado.

Dianna: Gracias. Lo gracioso es que este bebé no fue buscado pero tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo ...

Naya: Tranquilízate Dianna. Tienes más oportunidades. Ya te quedarás embarazada y tendréis un bebé.

Dianna: Pero aún asi ..

Heather: Duele, lo sabemos.

Dianna: Hoy se sobreentiende que era un día de celebración porque Jacob ha aprobado el curso de chef. Iba a prepararle sus brownies favoritos cuando tuve el aborto.

Naya: ¿En serio mi hermano ha aprobado?

Dianna: Sí. Por cierto Jacob me contó que tenéis problemas. ¿Cómo vais?

Naya: ... bueno, lo estamos intentando.

Heather: Nos queremos mucho y por eso mismo vamos a luchar para estar como estábamos antes.

Dianna: Me alegro mucho. ... se que es un poco egoista porque habéis venido hasta aquí pero me gustaría descansar un poco.

Naya: Por supuesto. Te dejaremos que descanses. Llámanos si nos necesitas ¿vale?

Dianna: Vale.

Naya y Heather: ¡Hasta luego!

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Pasaron 10 minutos y Ali volvió al hospital y allí se encontró con Jane.

Jane: Me parece increíble lo falsa que eres.

Ali: ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Jane: Pues que me he enterado de tu última traición a mi familia. ¿Por qué has vendido las acciones de Comidas Criss?

Ali: Pues porque necesito el dinero urgentemente Jane.

Jane: ¿Qué me estás diciendo? Si tienes un montón de dinero.

Ali: Ahí te equivocas Jane. Lo perdí todo. Lo tenía invertido en una compañia, Global Complex y lo he perdido todo y entonces me ofrecieron esta oferta y ...

Jane: Aceptaste. Mira Jane, si tenías problemas financieros podías haber acudido a nosotros. Te hubiéramos ayudado pero ahora si que no pienso hacerlo.

Ali: Pues ... si no te importa no me vendría mal la ayuda ... porque ... al final he cancelado la venta.

Jane: ¿En serio? ¿No será una de tus trucos?

Ali: Es la verdad Jane. Mira, este Brad estaba muy pesado en comprarme las acciones, incluso me iba a dar 10 millones de euros porque quería hacerse el control de la empresa y digo yo que será porque tiene algo escondido que desconocemos.

Jane. ¿Has dicho Brad?

Ali: Sí, Brad Falchuck.

Jane: Bueno, me voy a ir a mi casa porque voy a cuidar de Riley. Mañana seguimos hablando de Brad.

Ali: De acuerdo.

Entonces Jane se fue a su casa y cuando Cory y Lea se disponían a ir Lea cayó desmayada ..


	8. 4x08

Tras el desmayo de Lea Cory la cogió y se la llevó al hospital y allí la atendieron los médicos mientras Jane llamó a toda la familia para decirles lo ocurrido. Los últimos en llegar fueron Darren y Chris.

Darren: ¿Por qué ha ocurrido eso?

Cory: No ha sido por el cáncer si lo que te preguntas es eso.

Jane: Ha tenido un coágulo en el pulmón.

Chris: ¿Se va a poner bien?

Cory: Sí, ahora está dormida.

Darren: ¿En qué habitación está?

Jane: En la 157. Bueno ahora que estamos todos vamos a dividirnos. Lo más importante es Riley que lo estoy cuidando yo pero alguien tiene que ir a por sus cosas de aseo.

Naya: Iremos Heather y yo.

Jane: Bien, Darren y Chris tenéis que ir a por comida.

Jacob: ¡Genial! porque estoy hambriento.

Jane: No es para ti Jacob, es para las enfermeras. Tenemos que conseguir que Lea sea la paciente favorita.

Jacob: Yo .. me voy a ver que tal está Dianna. Ella no sabe nada todavía.

Jane: Bien, pues todos a sus puestos.

Entonces todos se fueron a hacer sus respectivas tareas menos Naya.

Jane: Naya tu vas a por las cosas de aseo Riley.

Naya: Lo sé mamá. Tan sólo quería asegurarme de que estés bien.

Jane: Bien, bien. Tú sólo haz lo que te he dicho ¿vale?

Naya: Vale.

Y entonces Naya se fue a por el neceser de Riley.

* * *

Pasaron 10 horas desde que todo el mundo se fue a hacer sus tareas cuando Lea despertó.

Lea: Umm ¿Cuánto he dormido?

Cory: 10 horas.

Lea: ¿Quien ... quien está con Riley?

Cory: Tu madre.

Lea: Quiero verle.

Cory: Lo siento mucho cariño pero no puedes ... al menos hasta que hables con la Doctora Avadon. Por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de los resultados?

Lea: Lo siento mucho cariño .. yo ... yo sólo quería una cena normal. Te juro que pensaba decírtelo hoy. ¿Estás enfadado?

Cory: Estoy muchas cosas mi amor y sí, enfadado es una de ellas.

Entonces entró Jane con la Doctora Avadon.

Doctora Avadon: Buenos días.

Lea: Buenos días.

Cory: Jane, si te hace sentir mejor, yo ya le he gritado.

Doctora Avadon; Sé que los resultados de la M.R.I. no son lo que queríamos, pero no todo el mundo responde igual al mismo tratamiento. Normalmente recomendaría probar un tratamiento que no sea quimio pero tu cáncer avanza a un ritmo que me preocupa así que hablé con algunos colegas, y estamos de acuerdo en que en tu caso, creemos que la mejor solución podrías ser un trasplante de médula.

Lea: ¿Trasplante de médula? Pero eso es muy agresivo.

Cory: Dra. Avadon, ¿Por qué no nos plantea todas las posibles opciones y nos dice cuál es la mejor?

Doctora Avadon: Bien, es difícil hablar de estadísticas, porque cada caso es diferente. Uhm...la quimio ha resultado problemática, quiero decir, eso es un hecho. Eh, uh, la nueva médula podría ser curativa. Bueno hay riesgos bastantes serios.

Jane: Bien, dinos, dile... los riesgos.

Doctora Avadon: Está la infección, la hemorragia interna. Tu... tu cuerpo podría rechazar el trasplante. Quiero decir, no todo el mundo sobrevive al proceso.

Lea: Bien,bien. Yo... yo necesito entender los riesgos pero...¿Cuáles... cuáles son las recompensas?

Doctora Avadon: Bueno, esas son las buenas noticias. Quiero decir, si todo va bien podrías vivir libre del cáncer.

Jane: Ella acaba de probar un tipo nuevo de quimioterapia, Y si eso no funciona, ¿pasarnos a esto?

Doctora Avadon: Pero si la quimio vuelve a fracasar, ella estará mucho más débil y eso podría aumentar seriamente sus opciones cuando tenga el trasplante de médula.

Lea: Mamá, mamá, nada de cáncer. La quimio no está funcionando y tengo un bebé en casa. Tengo que hacerlo todo, llevarlo al colegio, verlo crecer, ver cómo se casa. Quiero hacer todo eso. ¿Qué piensas cariño?

Cory: Tú siempre has ido a por todas. Si esto es lo que quieres, estoy contigo.

Lea: ¿Mamá?

Jane: Lea ¿es esto realmente lo que quieres?

Lea: Quiero vivir.

Doctora Avadon: Bien. ¿Hacemos el trasplante? Antes que nada quiero subrayar que, en una situación como esta, semanas, quiero decir, incluso días, pueden marcar la diferencia y nada de esto pasará hasta que encontremos a alguien...

Lea: Compatible.

Doctora Avadon: Compatible.

Lea: Lo sé. ... bueno mamá, es genial que hayas tenido a tantos hijos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren estaba en la sala de esperas cuando Ali le llamó por teléfono.

Darren: ¿Qué quieres Ali? Ahora estoy muy liado. Lea está en el hospital.

Ali: Lo siento mucho. Seré breve ... alguien ha derramado todo el vino de la reserva costera.

Darren: ¿Qué?

Ali: He ido esta mañana a primera hora y estaba todo el vino por el suelo. Han llegado los investigadores y han dicho que ha sido provocado. Es más, me han dicho que el culpable es Damian.

Darren: ¿Qué? Y ... y .. y ¿qué piensas hacer?

Ali: Tranquilo, van a buscar pruebas contundentes y ya le denuncariemos. Espero que Lea se ponga bien.

Darren: Gracias. Te cuelgo que mi madre nos está llamando.

Ali: Bien. Hasta luego.

Darren: Hasta luego.

Entonces fueron Darren, Naya y Jacob.

Naya: ¿Qué pasa?

Jane: Tenéis que haceros unos análisis de sangre porque Lea quiere hacerse un trasplante de médula para poder curarse del cáncer.

Jacob: ¿Qué ocurre si nadie es compatible?

Jane: Más me preocupa a mi si alguno es compatible porque Jacob este procedimiento es mucho más arriesgado que la quimio.

Entonces todos se hicieron los análisis de sangre y tras hacerse los análisis Naya entró en la habitación de Lea.

Naya: Hola.

Lea: Hola.

Naya: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lea: Estoy algo nerviosa. Escucha quiero pedirte un favor (dijo en voz baja).

Naya: ¿Por qué susurras?

Lea: En mi armario, en la parte de atrás, muy atrás, detrás de mis zapatos, hay una caja de zapatos llena de cartas. Necesito que vayas a mi casa y necesito que me las traigas.

Naya: ¿De quíen son?

Lea: No importa.

Naya: ¿Entonces por qué quieres que conduzca hasta tu casa para cogerlas?

Lea: ¿Podrías sólo hacerlo por mí?

Naya: ... dime de quién son. Sabes que las voy a leer de todas formas.

Lea: No, no puedes leerlas. No puedes.

Naya: Pues dime de quién son.

Lea: ¿Recuerdas que hubo una época que estaba interesada en la política?

Naya: Sólo duró 2 meses.

Lea: Pues en ese tiempo hice unas prácticas en el Ayuntamiento?

Naya: ¡Oh, dios mio! ¿Hiciste de Monica Lewinsky?

Lea: No,no. Nunca nos cogieron y aunque no duró mucho empezamos a escribirnos. Además Cory fue la razón por la que le dejé.

Naya: ¡Qué fuerte!

Lea: De todos modos, si algo, que dios no quiera, me pasara, Cory no puede leer esas cartas.

Naya: Oye, para. Eso no va a pasar.

Lea: Mira, haremos un trato. Ve a buscar mi caja de zapatos y te prometo que no moriré.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital Jane recibió la noticia de que ninguno era compatible con Lea así que se dispuso a llamar a Damian pero éste no se lo cogía.

Jane: Darrenl, ¿Sabes dónde está Damian? Él... él no contesta a su teléfono.

Darren: Hay un problema en Comidas Criss y el culpable es él. Tal vez sabe que lo van a pillar y se fue de la ciudad.

Jane: Pues tenemos que encontrarle porque nadie coincide y no puedo entrar en la habitación de Lea y decirle que no lo he intentado al máximo.

Darren: Bien, te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

Y entonces Jane y Darren se fueron a buscar a Damian.

* * *

Mientras tanto Damian estaba en su piso preparando la maleta cuando llamó a Brad.

Damian: Escucha, estoy muy nervioso y realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ya he hecho lo que me has pedido y sé que tienen una cita de seguridad donde sale mi coche en el parking.

Brad: ¿Y qué? Eso no prueba nada.

Damian: Sí, lo sé, pero es sólo que necesito salir de la ciudad, ¿vale? ¿Podrías conseguirme de alguna forma algo de dinero?

Brad: Nuestro trato no incluía dinero. Pensaba que esto trataba de quedar en paz.

Damian: Sí, lo sé. Pero es sólo que... ha ido demasiado lejos y quiero dejarlo.

Brad: Está bien, mira, mira.. veré si puedo conseguirte algo de dinero. Mientras tanto, tranquilízate.

Damian: Para tí es muy fácil decirlo. Tengo que irme.

Y entonces cuando abrió la puerta de encontró con Jane.

Jane: ¿Podemos hablar un momento Damian?

Damian: Tengo algo de prisa.

Jane: Mira, son 2 minutos.

Damian: ¿Qué quieres?

Jane: Lea necesita tu ayuda. Necesita que le hagan un trasplante de médula para curarse del cáncer y a lo mejor tú puedes ser compatible.

Damian: Lo siento pero no.

Jane: ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar a tu hermana?

Damian: Para empezar es mi hermanastra, no mi hermana y no os debo nada a esta familia.

Jane: ¡Oh dios! Aún sigues enfadado con mi marido por lo que le hizo a tu madre ... mira puedo entenderlo pero Lea no tiene la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a tu madre. ¿vas a permitir de verdad que Riley se quede sin madre sabiendo que tuviste una opción de poder salvarla.

Damian: Lo siento pero como te he dicho tengo mucha prisa.

Jane: Vale, voy a avisar a Darren y luego a la Doctora Avadon.

Y entonces Jane se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya volvió a la habitación de Lea con la caja llena de cartas y con la silla de ruedas.

Naya: Te alegrarás con lo que vengo. Tengo tu silla con la que puedes ver a Riley y con las cartas.

Lea: ¿Has mirado dentro?

Naya: No, de hecho me he resistido por primera vez en mi vida.

Lea: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Naya Rivera. Y muchas gracias. ¿Está Riley abajo?

Naya: Tranquila. Dianna está dando un paseito.

Lea: Dianna ... ¿cómo está ella?

Naya: Bueno, está simplemente. Ahora te va a llevar la enfermera, ¿vale?

Lea: ¿Por qué no puedes llevarme tú?

Naya: Es la política del hospital. Están acabando con el papeleo. Tranquila que no será mucho. ¿Sabes que sería divertido hacer mientras esperamos? Leerle a tu hermana favorita una de las cartas.

Lea: Jejejeje buen intento. Naya no puedo decirte quien era porque es famoso.

Naya: ¿Tan famoso era?

Lea: Pues la verdad, es bastante famosos.

Naya: ¿Es que te has acostado con Rajoy?

Lea: ¡Naya! ¿Te piensas de verdad que tengo tan mal gusto? No fue el pero te aproximas.

* * *

Mientras Jane iba a entrar en la habitación de Lea cuando vino Damian.

Jane: ¡Has vuelto!

Damian: Sí, supongo que no podía permitir que otro niño viviera sin madre por mi culpa.

Entonces se hizo el análisis de sangre y dio positivo y se lo dijeron a Jane y a Damian.

Jane: Entonces ¿vas a hacerlo?

Damian: Ya te he dicho que sí.

Entonces Jane entró a la habitación de Lea para decirle la noticia.

Jane: Cariño, ¡Damian es compatible!

Lea: ¿Lo es?

Jane: Sí, la Doctora Avadon y su equipo van a preparar la operación.

Lea: Vale pero antes quiero ver a mi hijo.

Jane: Bien.

Y entonces entre Naya y Jane pusieron a Lea en la silla de ruedas y Jane bajó a Lea hacia donde estaba Dianna con Riley dejándose las cartas.

Naya: Te has dejado las ...

Y Naya decidió coger las cartas.

Mientras tanto Lea llegó hacia donde estaba Dianna con Riley.

Dianna: Hola. Aquí tienes al pequeñín.

Lea: Gracias por cuidarlo.

Dianna: De nada.

Lea: Dianna, ayer quería llamarte para decirte que puedes hablar conmigo porque yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú y que lo siento mucho.

Dianna: Está bien. Gracias.

Entonces Lea cogió a Riley.

Lea: Mira hijo, mamá se va a operar. Le van a hacer un trasplante para que mamá se cure ¿vale? Después de la operación se va a poner bien. Dianna ¿puedes llevártelo?

Dianna: Claro.

Y entonces Dianna se llevó a Riley y entonces entró Cory.

Lea: Cariño.

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Te quiero muchísimo. Por favor prométeme que vas a cuidar de Riley si sale mal la operación, que espero que no pero si acaso prométemelo.

Cory: Todo va a salir bien, lo presiento pero te lo prometo.

Lea: Te quiero.

Cory: Y yo a tí.

Y entonces los 2 se abrazaron y se fueron a la sala de operaciones.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya se fue a la sala de espera. Allí estaba Chris, Heather y Jacob.

Naya: Chicos, tengo un cotilleo muy bueno.

Chris: ¿Qué es?

Naya: No puedo decirlo. Se lo prometí a Lea no contarlo.

Heather: Cariño, no puedes decir "tengo un cotilleo muy bueno" y luego no decirlo.

Jacob: Sí, además todos sabemos como va a terminar así que dilo.

Naya: Está bien pero yo no os he dicho nada y por favor no se lo digais a nadie sobretodo a Cory. Resulta que Lea me ha mandado para coger unas cartas que escribió Lea a un famoso político de aquí.

Chris: ¿Y qué que escribiera unas cartas a un político?

Naya: Pues que ese político estaba casado y tuvo una aventura con él.

Jacob: ¡Qué dices!

Heather: ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Lea que conocemos?

Naya: Puede que Chris y tú, cariño os suene raro pero Jacob ¿te acuerdas cuando Lea hizo las prácticas en el ayuntamiento?

Jacob: ¿No jodas que allí tuvo la aventura?

Naya: Sí, la tuvo con ... no puedo decirlo. Lo siento pero no puedo.

Heather: Venga cariño, dínoslo al oído si quieres pero dínoslo.

Naya: Está bien.

Entonces Naya se acercó al oído de cada uno y se lo dijo a cada uno y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto empezaron con la operación. Mientras la estaban haciendo Cory y Jane se abrazaron porque sabía que un mal resultado podría significar perderla para siempre.

Terminaron la operación y pasaron 5 horas y la Doctora Avadon salió de la habitación de Lea.

Jane: Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo esta ella?

Doctora Avadon: Está durmiendo. Hemos pasado el primer obstáculo. Ella ha aceptado el trasplante.

Cory: Gracias a Dios.

Jane: Bien. Bueno. ¿Y... y qué pasa después?

Doctora Avadon: Bien, esperaremos a los 6 meses y veremos si se ha vuelto a reproducir. No quiero alarmarles. Es un procedimiento normal en estos casos. Buenas tardes.

* * *

Nota de autor

En la serie original tampoco dicen con quien tuvo la aventura el personaje que interpreta Lea en mi fic. Si queréis puedo inventármelo y comentarlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. 4x09

Había pasado 1 semana desde que Lea se sometió al trasplante. Damian por su parte recibió el alta médica y cuando iba a irse Jane entró en su habitación.

Jane: Hola ¿Te han dado el alta?

Damian: Sí.

Jane: Antes de irte quería darte las gracias en nombre de toda mi familia por lo que las hecho por Lea.

Damian: Eso lo hubiera hecho cualquiera.

Jane: Pero aún así, gracias.

Damian: ... esto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Jane: Claro.

Damian: ¿Cómo dejaste de odiar a Ryan?

Jane: La verdad, creo que no he dejado de odiarle pero sin embargo supongo que ha hecho cosas buenas y no le odio tanto.

Damian: Entiendo pero ... ¿cómo puedo dejar de odiarlo yo?

Jane: ¿Me permites un consejo?

Damian: Claro.

Jane: Lo que necesitas es tiempo. Al cabo del tiempo acabarás perdonándolo pero lo que te aconsejo es que te vayas de Comidas Criss porque creo que te está haciendo más mal que bien.

Damian: Es curioso que lo menciones porque pensaba irme de Comidas Criss. De hecho iba a presentar mi dimisión cuando viniste a mi casa.

Jane: Pues hazlo. Pero antes de que te vayas déjame decirte que puedes volver siempre que quieras. Aquí te recibiéremos con los brazos abiertos.

Damian: Si supieras lo que he hecho en Comidas Criss no dirías eso ni en broma.

Jane: ¿Te refieres a lo del vino? Lo sé. Darren me lo contó.

Damian: Entonces ¿me vais a denunciar?

Jane: No, no lo haremos.

Damian: ¿Bromeas?

Jane: No.

Damian: Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Jane: Mira Damian. Ya sé que lo que has hecho en Comidas Criss es horrible pero también es cierto que has salvado a mi hija.

Damian: Mmmm ... puedo llegar a entender tu posición pero ¿y Ali?

Jane: Tú no te preocupes por Ali. Darren sabe controlarla y sino tiene a todo el clan Criss para controlarla.

Damian: No sé que decir.

Jane: Nada, Damian. Tú sólo cuídate y vuelve con tu familia.

Damian: Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

Jane: De nada.

Entonces Jane salió de la habitación de Damian y entró en la de Lea.

Jane: ¡Hola hija!

Lea: ¡Hola mamá!

Jane: ¿Y Riley?

Lea: Está con Cory. Mamá, la doctora me ha dicho que estoy libre de cáncer. Ya es oficial.

Jane. ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?

Lea: Hace 20 minutos. He intentado llamarte pero no lo cogías.

Jane: Es que estaba en el hospital y lo tenía apagado.

Lea: Por cierto ¿en qué habitación está Damian? Me gustaría verlo para darle las gracias.

Jane: Me temo que ya no lo pillas porque se acaba de ir pero tranquila que le he visto y le he dado las gracias.

Lea: Se habrá ido a su casa pero estará allí ¿no?

Jane: Me temo que se va a Ciudad Real con su familia o al menos eso me ha dicho él.

Lea: Pobre Damian.

Jane: Por cierto ¿en serio te acotaste con Gallardón? Pero si te dobla la edad ...

Lea: Mamá, lo sabía cuando lo hice y no fue nada serio así que por favor no quiero hablar de ese tema. Mamá ¿Puedes quemar las cartas?

Jane: Tranquila, que lo haré. Hoy es un gran día, en cuanto te den el alta voy a hacer una cena para celebrarlo.

Lea: Tu y tus cenas pero está vez no me quejaré.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Darren estaba haciendo un informe cuando entró Chris.

Chris: Cariño hoy nos dicen si Michelle está embarazada o no ¿estás nervioso?

Darren: Nervioso no, lo siguiente. Por eso estoy haciendo este informe.

Chris: Cariño, no hay que alarmarse si no lo conseguimos a la primera.

Darren: Lo sé pero tengo tantas ganas de que esté embarazada porque hoy sería el día perfecto. Mi hermana está sin cáncer y Michelle podría estar embarazada.

Chris: Lo sé.

Entonces entró Ali cabreada.

Ali: ¿Qué es esto de que no vamos a denunciar a Damian por derramar el vino?

Darren: Mira Ali. Es cierto no le vamos a denunciar básicamente por 3 razones. La primera es que salvó a mi hermana y la segunda que no conseguiríamos nada si le denunciamos porque está sin blanca y si le denunciamos tendríamos una mala publicidad por denunciar al hijo del fundador de la empresa.

Ali: Supongo que mi opinión no cuenta ¿no?

Darren: No es que no cuente. Créeme si no hubiera salvado a Lea yo mismo le denunciaría pero así no puedo.

Ali: Bien, pues si no le vamos a denunciar dime tú como vamos a salvar a la empresa porque Brad no va a querer mis acciones y yo necesito que Comidas Criss vaya bien para poder vivir.

Darren: Tranquila que ya pensaremos en algo.

Ali: Más te vale.

Y entonces Ali se fue del despacho de Darren.

Chris: ¡Guau! ¿En serio no vais a denunciarlo? Porque por muy bonito que quede todo los 2 trabajamos aquí y si la empresa quiebra estaremos sin trabajo y con un futuro hijo que criar.

Darren: Tranquilo porque siempre encontramos algo y esta vez no va a ser la excepción.

Chris: Me alegro de que seas tan optimista.

Darren: Mira cariño, si quieres puedes buscar trabajo en otro sitio si te vas a sentir más seguro.

Chris: No, no pienso abandonarte.

Darren: Bien, porque necesitamos cualquier idea para salir de ésta.

Chris: Bien, voy a seguir trabajando. Llámame en cuanto te llame Michelle.

Darren: Lo mismo te digo si te llama ella a ti. Te quiero.

Chris: Y yo a ti, mi amor.

* * *

Mientras en casa de Jacob y Dianna ésta estaba preparando para irse.

Jacob: Cariño ¿Quedamos para cenar?

Dianna: Lo siento cariño pero voy a ir al gimnasio y luego voy a ver a mi padre.

Jacob: ¿A tu padre? ¿Ese que se fue porque se lo pediste?

Dianna: Sí. Mira Jacob con todo esto del bebé pensé en que podía hablar con él e intentar tener una relación padre-hija con él.

Jacob: Está bien. Como quieras.

Dianna: Vale. Te quiero. Me voy a trabajar.

Jacob: Te quiero. Hasta luego.

* * *

Por su parte Jane se fue del hospital y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Brad.

Brad: Jane. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Jane: ¡Quiero que dejes a mi familia y a Comidas Criss en paz!

Brad: Ya veo que te has enterado de lo de mi "negocio" con Damian.

Jane: Damian se va a ir de la ciudad y él ha resultado ser mejor persona que tú porque le ha donado a Lea parte de su médula.

Brad: Bueno, pero la compañía está casi en quiebra.

Jane: ¿Por qué quieres la empresa?

Brad: Pues porque la empresa era mi idea y Ryan me la quitó por lo que estoy dispuesto a comprar las acciones de toda tu familia con tal de hacerme con la compañía.

Jane: Si piensas que vamos a venderte las acciones vas listo. Antes prefiero cerrar la empresa.

Brad: Vamos Jane, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas. No me hagas que utilice otros métodos para que tus hijos me vendan las acciones.

Jane: No te tengo miedo Brad y ellos tampoco.

Brad: Mira Jane. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo qué pasó hace 10 años?

Jane: No te atreverás a ...

Brad: Sí que me atreveré a decírselo a tus hijos. Mira, te voy a dar 1 mes para que convenzas a todos tus hijos de que vendan las acciones. Si no lo haces les contaré a todos lo que pasó hace 10 años y creo que si lo hago ... bueno ya te puedes imaginar las consecuencias que tendrá para tu familia.

Jane: Eres un malnacido Brad.

Brad: Llámame lo que quieras pero quiero las acciones de tus hijos. Os estoy dando bastante dinero por vuestras acciones asi que no soy tan malo.

Y entonces Jane se fue de allí enfadada.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y Jacob se hizo una pizza ya que Dianna no iba a cenar con él porque iba a estar en el gimnasio y luego iba a cenar con su padre cuando tocaron el timbre y para sorpresa de él se trataba de Brad Caplan, el padre de Dianna.

Jacob: Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brad Caplan: ¿Está mi hija?

Jacob: Creía que habías quedado con ella a cenar.

Brad Caplan: ¿Yo? Pues si acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

Jacob: Pues no sé donde puede estar. ¿Para qué has venido?

Brad Caplan: Me llamó Ali diciéndome lo del aborto de Dianna y me he pasado en cuanto he podido. ¿Cómo está ella?

Jacob: Bueno, creía que bien dentro de lo que cabe pero evidentemente no porque me ha mentido y no sé dónde está.

Brad Caplan: Es normal. Mi hija siempre se encierra en sí misma cuando le ocurre algo malo. Según me contó Ali cuando la dejó su profesor de la universidad tampoco habló con nadie ni siquiera con Ali.

Jacob: Ya, pues yo quiero que hable y que me diga lo que siente para intentar que se sienta mejor.

Brad Caplan: Tengo una idea Jacob ¿por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y me dejas a mi que hable con ella?

Jacob: ¿Y por qué tengo que dejarte a ti hablando con ella?

Brad Caplan: Pues porque está visto que contigo parece que no quiere hablar. A lo mejor conmigo sí y si no habla pues mañana lo intentas tú.

Jacob: Bueno, supongo que puedo intentarlo y no sé si tu piensas estar mucho por aquí.

Brad Caplan: En realidad quiero quedarme aquí.

Jacob: Bueno, pues me voy entonces. Llámame en cuanto hables con ella ¿vale?

Brad Caplan: De acuerdo.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Heather y Naya fueron a una sesión de terapia de pareja.

Doctora Sylvester: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os contáis? ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante esta semana?

Naya: Mi hermana se ha curado del cáncer.

Doctora Sylvester: Me alegro mucho por tu hermana pero me refiero en relación a vosotras.

Heather: Bueno, es que tiene algo que ver. Verá hace una semana la hermana de Naya se desmayó y le hicieron un trasplante de médula y durante es trasplante estuvimos muy conectadas.

Naya: Sí, como lo estábamos antes de empezar con el distanciamiento.

Doctora Sylvester: Bueno, en esos casos es normal sentiros conectadas pero a mi lo que me interesa es saber cómo fue el resto de semana ¿os sentisteis igual de conectadas?

Naya: Yo me siento igual que aquel día, bueno quizás un poco menos debido a la situación pero si que me siento conectada.

Doctora Sylvester: ¿Y tú Heather?

Heather: Es lo que dice Naya. Creo que él cáncer de Lea nos ha ayudado a conectar tal y como estábamos antes.

Doctora Sylvester: Escuchad, no es que quiera ser pesimista o vengáis más veces aquí pero bajo mi punto de vista creo que deberíais venir un par de sesiones más por si acaso es un espejismo lo digo más que nada porque quieras o no el cáncer de Lea en este caso os ha afectado en vuestra relación y tal vez ahora que decís que se ha curado pues dejéis de estar tan bien.

Naya: Bueno, supongo que por venir un par de sesiones más no va a pasar nada ¿no?

Heather: Supongo.

Doctora Sylvester: Muy bien, pues entonces hasta la semana que viene.

Naya y Heather: Hasta luego.

Y entonces las 2 se fueron de la consulta. De camino a su casa las 2 estuvieron hablando sobre continuar la terapia.

Heather: Cariño ¿realmente piensas que debemos de ir a terapia? es decir yo veo que estamos bien.

Naya: Y yo pero como ella dice eso ...

Heather: No sabemos si lo que intenta es cobrarnos más. De esta gente te puedes fiar pero lo justo.

Naya: Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a ir analizando por nuestra cuenta cómo vamos y si nos vemos bien pues no vamos ¿vale?

Heather: Me parece perfecto.

Naya: Por cierto no he ido al super por lo que no hay nada para cenar ¿nos vamos a casa de mi madre?

Heather: ¿Y nuestra hija?

Naya: Le avisamos a la canguro y ya está.

Heather: Bien.

Entonces se fueron a casa de Jane, allí se encontraron con Darren, Chris y Jacob.

Naya: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Darren: Venimos a por helado.

Jacob: Mi suegro quería hablar a solas con Dianna.

Heather: ¿Por qué queréis helado?

Chris: Michelle nos ha llamado y nos ha dicho que le ha venido la regla así que ..

Heather: Lo siento mucho.

Naya: Oye, ¿no hace frío aquí?

Darren: Pues ahora que lo dices sí. Se ve que mamá no ha venido a casa porque no estaba la calefacción encendida.

Heather: ¿Y no ha dicho nada de dónde se iba?

Jacob: No.

Naya: Bueno chicos ¿y cuándo toca la próxima vez?

Chris: Pues lo vamos a intentar al mes que viene.

Heather: Estoy segura de que se quedará embarazada. A nosotras nos dijeron que a la primera vez es algo difícil.

Naya: Oye hermanito. Estoy cayendo yo ahora ¿Has dicho que Dianna está hablando con su padre, el que se fue porque ella se lo pidió?

Jacob: Parece increíble pero sí. Al parecer Ali le ha contado lo del aborto y ha decidido pasarse pero el problema no es ese.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre Jacob?

Jacob: Pues ... que esta mañana me ha dicho que no quería cenar conmigo porque supuestamente iba a ir al gimnasio y luego a cenar con su padre y su padre me ha dicho que no ha hablado con ella.

Heather: Mira Jacob, seguramente ella se está encerrando en sí misma y puede que se sienta culpable por lo del aborto así que tienes que hablar con ella sí o sí.

Jacob: Ya le dicho a su padre que mañana hablaría yo con ella para hacerle ver que estoy de su lado y que vamos a superar esto juntos.

Chris: Yo no hubiera esperado hasta mañana pero sí, desde luego que tienes que hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital Lea estaba leyendo las cartas, las cuales había olvidad Jane quemar cuando entró Cory.

Cory: ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Lea: ¿Esto? Son unas cartas que me escribieron hace muchos años.

Cory: ¿Quién te escribió?

Lea: Eso es lo de menos. Lo cierto es que guardé estas cartas porque pensaba que significaban algo pero ahora las estaba leyendo y no son importantes.

Cory: ¿De quíen son las cartas? ¿De algún antiguo novio?

Lea: Bueno, de una aventura que tuve antes de conocerte.

Cory: ¿El famoso que no me quisiste decir quien era?

Lea: Sí.

Cory: Si no es importante puedes decírmelo. No me importa quien fue, sólo es por curiosidad.

Lea: Gallardón.

Cory: ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Ha salido una noticia de él?

Lea: No lo sé porque no he visto las noticias. Te digo que fue con Gallardón.

Cory: ¿Qué? Si te dobla la edad. ¿Por qué saliste con él? Además estaba casado.

Lea: Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo porque lo hice pero lo único que sé es que lo dejé para estar contigo porque eres mejor que él, en todos los aspectos.

Cory: ¿Mejor que él estando yo en el paro?

Lea: Bueno cariño, en cuanto a ese tema parece ser que Comidas Criss tiene problemas por lo que no voy a poder contratarte en cuanto me den el alta pero he tenido una idea.

Cory: ¿Cuál?

Lea: Si no encuentras trabajo siempre puedes intentar crear tu propio negocio.

Cory: ¿Con qué dinero?

Lea: El de la herencia.

Cory: No sé cariño. Yo ... voy a intentar buscar curro mientras tenga paro y si veo que se agota y no encuentro ya veré.

Lea: Cariño.

Cory: Dime.

Lea: ¿Podrías quemar las cartas? Le he pedido a mi madre que lo hiciera pero se ve que se la ha olvidado.

Cory: Está bien.

Lea: Riley está durmiendo ¿no?

Cory: Sí.

Lea: Te quiero.

Cory: Y yo a ti.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob volvió a su casa y allí estaba Dianna sola.

Jacob: Hola ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

Dianna: Ya me ha contado que ha estado aquí y sí he hablado con él.

Jacob: Cariño, no sé porque me has mentido pero quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado y que quiero superar lo del aborto juntos.

Dianna: Cariño, yo no soy como tu familia, me cuesta hablar de las cosas.

Jacob: Pero se sobreentiende que somos una pareja mi amor y debemos de contarnos las cosas.

Dianna: ¿Quieres oír la verdad? Me siento incompleta, me falta algo y no quiero tener un bebé ahora. Me siento mal por haber tenido ese aborto. ¿Qué puedo hacer para dejar de sentirme así?

Jacob: Mira cariño, te lo dice un experto que ha estado en rehabilitación. Tienes que ir poco a poco superándolo y tienes que dejar que las personas mas allegadas a ti te ayuden aunque quieras estar a solas porque yo también sufro la pérdida del bebé.

Dianna: Así que ¿poco a poco?

Jacob: Sí.

Dianna: Lo intentaré.

Jacob: ¿De verdad ibas al gimnasio?

Dianna: No, iba a hacer ballet. Se me daba bastante bien hace años y pensé que sí lo volvía hacer podría hacer algo bueno me sentiría mejor.

Jacob: Eso está bien. Quiero decir si te hace sentir hazlo.

Dianna: ¿En serio?

Jacob: Sí, ¿por qué no?

Dianna: ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Jacob: Sólo un poco pero porque no me has comentado cómo te sentías y me mentías en su lugar.

Dianna: ¿Sabes una cosa? Me haces sentir que te necesito mucho ahora.

Jacob: Pues aquí me tienes. No me pienso ir por nada del mundo.

Dianna: Te quiero.

Jacob: Y yo a ti.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jane se había ido a Salamanca a visitar a su hermano Tommy.

Tommy: ¿Jane? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Jane: Se trata de Brad Falchuck.

Tommy: ¿Qué quiere ese imbécil?

Jane: Comprar las acciones de mis hijos de Comidas Criss.

Tommy: ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?

Jane: Según él Comidas Criss fue una idea suya y ahora quiere recuperarla y lo peor de todo es que me ha chantajeado para que las vendan.

Tommy: Pero ¿con qué te puede chantajear a ti?

Jane: Sabe una cosa de mi que no quiero que salga a la luz. Por favor Tommy intenta convencer a los chicos de que la vendan. Yo sé que si se lo pido a Naya y a Jacob seguramente aceptaran pero Darren y Lea llevan en Comidas Criss mucho tiempo y no va a ser tan fácil.

Tommy: Podría intentarlo pero ¿Brad ofrece mucho dinero por las acciones?

Jane: Sí, y además como la empresa tampoco es que vaya muy bien que digamos podría ser hasta bueno. Entonces ¿vienes?

Tommy: ¿Cuánto tenemos de tiempo para vender las acciones?

Jane: 1 mes pero quiero que las vendan ya.

Tommy: Hermana no puedo irme ahora porque en el banco en el que trabajo no me puedo coger las vacaciones ya que se ha ido un compañero mío de vacaciones pero tranquila que dentro de 1 mes estaré en tu casa y les convenceré.

Jane: Muchas gracias hermano.

Tommy: De nada.

* * *

Nota de autor:

No confundir a Brad Falchuck, el rival de Ryan con Brad Caplan, el padre de Dianna.

Después del capítulo del próximo miércoles seguramente voy a hacer un pequeño parón porque son las fiestas en mi pueblo y duran desde el día 5 hasta el día 10 de septiembre.

Este es el último capítulo de Damian en el fic.

El personaje de Tommy en un principio no pensaba ponerlo pero para intentar que la historia fuera lo más parecida a la serie original pues tuve que crearlo.

¿Qué pensáis que pasó hace 10 años? Lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo.

Darren Criss Fan la verdad es que no entiendo porque hicieron ese método entonces. Supongo que al ser más agresivo y con la posibilidad de poder morir en medio de la operación pues la Doctora decidió probar primero con la quimio a ver si se curaba.


	10. 4x10

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que Jane tuvo la reunión con Brad Falchuck y tal y como le dijo Tommy fue a casa de Jane y allí Darren, Lea, Naya y Jacob les estaban esperando.

Darren: ¿Tío Tommy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lea: Tío Tommy. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos.

Tommy: ¿No puede vuestro tío visitaros?

Naya: Nos conocemos mucho tío Tommy y nuestra madre ha estado muy rara así que .. ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Jane: Naya tiene razón pero antes vamos a elegir la cena ¿Qué queréis, comida china, tailandesa, italiana?

Jacob: Nos da igual el tipo de comida. Comida china por ejemplo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jane: Bien, bien. Pensaba decíroslo después de la cena pero bueno, os lo diré ahora. Hace 1 mes me reuní con Brad Falchuck y quiere comprar vuestras acciones de Comidas Criss.

Darren: ¿Es qué no se rinde? No vamos a vendérselas ¿verdad?

Lea: ¡Claro que no! Hemos luchado por nuestra empresa y ahora no vamos a venderle así porque así la empresa.

Jane: Chicos, la oferta es muy generosa y creo que deberíais de pensarla al menos. Lea, la empresa familiar va mal y tienes a un hijo que cuidar y por si fuera poco Cory aún sigue en el paro. Darren, te estás arruinando para poder tener una familia y ni siquiera has empezado a criar a tu futuro bebé. Naya, a ti la empresa te da igual porque trabajas en la radio y tienes mucho éxito y con el dinero podrías asegurarte la educación de Vanessa y Jacob acabas de terminar el curso y estás en el paro y estoy más que segura que dentro de muy poco te querrás casar con Dianna y tener hijos y necesitarás el dinero.

Lea: Lo siento pero no pienso vender.

Darren: Yo tampoco.

Naya: Ya sé que no estoy muy unida a la empresa pero tampoco quiero vender.

Jacob: Mi novia trabaja allí. No voy a permitir que ese tipo sea su jefe.

Lea: Un momento mamá ¿Esto es por el "Lago de Carjessin"?

Naya: ¿Qué es eso?

Lea: Es un terreno que tiene Comidas Criss y al parecer Brad cree que tiene valor porque ha registrado en el registro mercantil una empresa llamada Carjessin S.L.

Jacob: Ali lleva lleva investigándolo hace 1 mes.

Naya: Vaya pues si Jacob lo sabe es que ahí hay algo.

Jane: No es por eso, es simplemente porque es una buena oportunidad para todos.

Y entonces todos se fueron y Jane empezó a recordar lo que ocurrió hace 10 años.

* * *

_Hace 10 años_

Tommy: Hermana ... he ... tenido ... un accidente. Estoy en el hospital. Lo siento mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jacob fue a casa de Dianna para hablar del tema.

Dianna: No lo entiendo. Así que de repente tú madre dice de vender la empresa y ¿tú estás de acuerdo? Porque te recuerdo que mi madre trabaja allí y yo también.

Jacob: Lo sé y por eso no voy a vender.

Dianna: ¿Seguro? Porque si tu familia quiere venderla seguro que acabas vendiendo.

Jacob: Mira cariño, tú eres mi familia y haré lo que tú quieras así que no pienso vender.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren se fue a su casa y allí discutió el tema con Chris.

Chris: ¡Guau! Eso es mucho dinero.

Darren: Lo sé pero no me parece justo. En fin, los 2 trabajamos aquí ..

Chris: Ya pero con ese dinero podríamos pagar para hacer un nuevo intento por si fallamos en lo de ser padres.

Darren: Cariño, no quiero dejarte sólo con él. Este tipo ha hecho cosas muy malas y eso es quedarse corto.

Chris: No te preocupes por mi. Además creo que podría ser bueno para ti, en fin, ¿cuántas veces te has quejado de lo mal que va Comidas Criss? así podrías hasta fundar tu propio despacho de abogados, que realmente eso es lo que eres.

Darren: No sé cariño, son muchos años en la empresa y me gustaría que nuestro hijo o hija trabajara en Comidas Criss. Y por otra parte mi madre estaba rara ¿Y si lo hace para tapar algún secreto de mi padre?

Chris: Tú piénsatelo pero quiero que seas lo más egoísta y que lo hagas por ti. ¿Me lo prometes?

Darren: Vale. Me voy a dar una vuelta a ver si así lo pienso mejor.

Chris: Como quieras cariño.

Darren: Te quiero.

Chris: Y yo a ti.

Y Darren se fue del piso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Naya y Heather.

Heather: ¿Qué tal la cena?

Naya: No he pegado bocado. ¿Me preparas un sándwich?

Heather: Claro, pero ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Naya: Mi madre quiere que venda mis acciones de Comidas Criss. Hasta ha traído a mi tío Tommy, que hace casi 6 años que no lo veía.

Heather: Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Naya: No lo sé. La verdad es que nunca le he tenido cariño a la empresa, no como Lea o Darren pero aún así creo que mi madre oculta algo y no pienso vender hasta descubrir lo que pasa.

Heather: Decidas lo que decidas te apoyaré.

Entonces Naya empezó a pensar en lo que pasó hace 10 años.

* * *

_Hace 10 años_

Naya estaba en el sofá tumbada con algo de fiebre.

Naya: ¿Por qué deberíamos de sentarnos a esperar?

Jacob: Lea.

Lea: ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces levantado?

Jacob: ¿Por qué mamá está gritando?

Lea: No está gritando. Sólo está hablando algo fuerte. Anda vete a tu cama y vuélvete a dormir

* * *

Entonces Lea, Naya y Darren se reunieron en casa de Lea.

Darren: ¿Estabais haciendo algo?

Naya: En realidad hace 5 minutos que estoy aquí.

Lea: Estábamos hablando de lo que pasó hace 10 años en casa de mamá. Le estaba diciendo a Naya que mamá y Brad estuvieron discutiendo hasta las tantas de la noche.

Naya: Sí, no sabemos lo que se decían pero nunca había visto a mamá tan alterada hasta ahora.

Darren: Sea lo que sea ha hecho que mamá se vaya a ver al tío Tommy.

Lea: Empiezo a pensar que tal vez esto va a desenterrar algún secreto más y no tengo ganas de más secretos.

Naya: Entonces ¿vendemos?

Darren: Tal vez sea una opotunidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jane se reunió con Brad.

Brad: ¿Han vendido todos?

Jane: Naya y Jacob casi seguro que venden. A Darren lo tengo medio convencido pero es Lea la que realmente me preocupa. ¿No puedes darme algo más de tiempo?

Brad: Empiezo a perder la paciencia Jane. Te doy una semana más y si no ya sabes lo que ocurre y esta vez va en serio. Aquí tienes pruebas de lo que hiciste.

Y le dio las pruebas.

Jane: De acuerdo. Me das mucho asco Brad. Ryan siempre me decía "no te fíes de él nunca".

Brad: Sigues insistiendo en que yo soy el malo de la película cuando realmente sólo obedecía órdenes tuyas y de Ryan. Haz que todos firmen o destruiré a tu familia.

Y entonces Jane se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Lea se reunió con Ali para hablar de la venta de las acciones.

Ali: Entonces ¿vas a vender?

Lea: No lo sé.

Ali: Vamos Lea. ¿Vas a dejar el barco después de todo lo que has estado trabajando por sacarlo adelante?

Lea: En cualquier caso sería aceptar una generosa oferta.

Ali: Mírame a mi Lea, he perdido todos mis ahorros y aún así estoy intentado que la empresa salga adelante.

Lea: ¿Con lo del Lago de Carjessin?

Ali: Es una idea y si Brad es tan listo como pienso seguro que dará muchos beneficios.

Lea: Bueno, me voy. Ya te diré lo que pienso hacer.

Ali: De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lea fue a casa de su madre para seguir hablando del tema.

Lea: Quería hablarte de lo de anoche.

Jane: Y yo también. Quiero que sepas que la decisión de vender es totalmente tuya.

Lea: Me alegro de que pienses esos porque realmente me comporté algo mal anoche. Después estuve hablando con Naya ,Darren y con Ali y no voy a vender.

Jane: ¡Seguro que esa zorra te ha engatusado para que no vendas! ¿verdad? ¿ha sido eso?

Lea: ¡No, mamá! No vendo porque Comidas Criss es mi carrera ¿sabes? Si decido vender las acciones y empiezo a buscar empleo todas las empresas van a ver que he dejado a Comidas Criss 2 veces en quiebra y me he ido porque me han dado una buena oferta y eso no puedo tolerarlo. Te juro que si la empresa fuera bien las vendería pero así no.

Entonces entró Naya.

Naya: Hola.

Lea y Jane: Hola.

Jane: ¿Has tomado la decisión?

Naya: De hecho no.

Jane: ¿No me digas que has hablado con Ali? Ella tiene sus propios planes con lo del Lago de Carjessin.

Naya: No he hablado con Ali.

Lea: Mira Naya, eso del lago creo que es una buena idea. ¿Por qué papá compró ese lago?

Jane: Tu padre ha hecho inversiones inútiles.

Lea: Quien no arriesga, no gana ¿no? Naya, di algo.

Naya: Ah, ah. No pienso decir nada.

Lea: Eso es porque estás del lado de mamá ¿verdad?

Naya: Yo no he dicho eso.

Jane: ¡Deja a tu hermana en paz! Qué tome ella sus propias decisiones. ¡Dios Lea! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te he pedido algo? Nunca. Y siempre estoy ahí por ti, para lo que quieras. Si necesites que cuide o lleve y traiga a Riley o hacerte la cena o ser un hombro dónde puedas llorar. Estoy ahí.

Lea: Entonces eso es todo. ¿Estamos en paz ahora? ¿En lugar de 13 euros la hora, quieres mi carrera?

Jane: No es una carrera. Es un trabajo. Es un trabajo. Y no me importa lo que digas. Eres inteligente. Tienes talento. Podrías encontrar un trabajo en cualquier sitio. ¿Crees que te pediría algo como ésto si no lo necesitara? Dios mío, Lea, siempre estoy ahí para ti. Estoy para ti todo el tiempo, sin preguntar nada. Y sólo esta vez, sólo esta vez, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por mi?

Lea: Lo hemos pillado. Vamos.

Y entonces Lea y Naya se fueron y entró Tommy.

Tommy: ¿Las has convencido?

Jane: Creo que por mi culpa han dicutido.

Tommy: Ya se les pasará.

Jane: Lea no va a vender.

Tommy: ¿Tan importante es que vendan? Heramanita puede que lleve años sin verte pero te conozco y esto no es por tu marido, es por ti ¿Me equivoco?

Jane: No, no te equivocas. Me reuní con Brad anoche y me dio esto.

Y le dio las pruebas.

Jane: ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Ya sé que os dijimos que todo había salido bien pero no fue así.

Tommy: ... ¡Dios mío! ¿Habéis estado pagando a esta familia durante 10 años?

Jane: Sí, bueno al principio fue Ryan y luego lo hice yo.

Tommy: ¿Me ... mentiste durante 10 años? ¿Él está bien?

Jane: ... está paralítico.

Tommy: ¡Oh, dios!

Jane: Tommy, fue un accidente, Ryan hizo un trato con la familia. Él le estuvo pagando todos los meses y luego cuando murió continué haciéndolo yo.

Tommy: Jane ...

Jane: En aquel entonces pensamos que eso era lo correcto.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea y Naya se fueron al piso de Darren

Lea: No veas la bronca que me ha echado mamá.

Naya: Sí, ya te digo.

Lea: Hay 2 formas de flipar, una es el ¡Oh dio mío, no va a venir nadie a la comer en Pascuas y luego está el "oh, Dios mío. "Mi marido ha estado engañándome todo lo que duró mi matrimonio" y definitivamente fue del último tipo. Y lo único que dije fue que no quería vender la compañía.

Naya: Sí, y ni siquiera yo estaba de acuerdo contigo.

Lea: Sí, dejaste tus sentimientos sobre esto muy claros, Naya.

Darren: No creo que debamos hacer nada hasta que sepamos lo que está pasando.

Naya: Gracias. ¿Y si papá hizo algo malo de verdad?

Darren: ¿Y si es Tommy? Ya se ha saltado la ley una vez... que sepamos.

Lea: Mira, probablemente no sea nada, pero sigo... sigo volviendo al recuerdo que tengo. Mamá está gritando a Brad en el patio.

Naya: Dios mío. Ya me acuerdo. Aquella noche tuve fiebre. Lo sé porque estuviste cuidándome.

Lea: ¿Tenías fiebre?

Naya: ¿No te acuerdas?

_Hace 10 años en el salón de la casa de Jane_

Lea: ¿Qué Naya? Estoy justo aquí.

Naya: ¿A quién está gritando mamá ahora?

Lea: Mamá está gritando a ese tío, Brad. Mira tómate esta pastilla. Te ayudará con la fiebre.

Naya: Vale. Gracias.

Jacob: Lea.

Lea: ¿Jacob qué haces levantado?

Jacob: ¿Por qué mamá está gritando?

Lea: No está gritando. Sólo está hablando algo fuerte. Anda vete a tu cama y vuélvete a dormir

_Fin del flashback_

Naya: Esa noche fue la peor de mi infancia.

Darren: ¿Más que cuando saliste del armario?

Naya: Sí. Parecía drogada.

Darren: Oye ¿Qué estaba gritando mamá?

Lea: No sé. No podía oírlo a través de la ventana.

Naya: Esperad un momento. Esa fue la noche en la que hiciste una fiesta en Comidas Criss.

Darren: Es cierto. Te acababas de graduar en el instituto mientras cuidabas de Naya.

Naya: Menuda responsable. Yo enferma con fiebre y tú me llevasta a la fiesta y tenía 13 años.

Lea: Ahora parece que me vuelve la memoria. Tommy se coló en mi fiesta.

_Hace 10 años en la fiesta de Comidas Criss_

Tommy: Hola Lea ¿Qué hace aquí Naya?

Lea: Tranquilo que no voy a permitir que beba porque yo no lo estoy haciendo. ¿Y tú?¿ qué haces aquí?

Naya: Está presumiendo del coche nuevo.

Tommy: ¿Eres consciente de que Naya sólo tiene 13 años?

Lea: Pero es una chica. A todas las chicas las invitan y vuelvo a repetir que la estoy controlando.

Tommy: Bueno, básicamente aquí es donde trabajo. Así que como un empleado responsable, voy a tener que llamar a tu padre, y decirle que su hija mayor está haciendo una fiesta de la cerveza en su oficina con su otra hija de 13 años.

Lea: Espera, espera, espera, espera. ¿Has traído a Darren? Osea ¿Me criticas a mi por traer a Naya y tú traes a Darren que tiene sólo 2 años más que Naya? Increíble.

Darren: Hola, Lea. Me encanta está canción.

Naya: Y a mi también. Oye Darren ¿quién es ese chico?

Darren: Se llama Aaron. Es de Getafe.

Aaron: Hola.

Naya: ¿Cómo le has conocido?

Aaron: Sólo estoy aquí el fin de semana porque hay un campeonato de natación.

Darren: Sí, es el mejor buceador de su clase. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué te has hecho Naya en el pelo? ¡Me encanta!

_Fin del flashback_

Lea: Dios mío, Darren. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico que trajiste?

Darren: ¿Quién, Aaron? Sí. Sí, bueno, solía verle en campeonatos de natación. Creo que era de Getafe.

Lea: Sí, estabas totalmente enamorado de él, ¿no?

Darren: No habría importado. Yo no había salido del armario entonces.

Naya: Oh, ¿nunca coqueteaste con él? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Darren: En realidad, nos peleamos aquella noche.

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Darren: No me acuerdo. Fue hace 10 años.

Lea: Umm tengo una duda ¿Por qué acabó la fiesta? ¿Vino la policía?

Darren: No, fue el tío Tommy

_Flashback Hace 10 años en la fiesta de Comidas Criss_

Lea; Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh! No pongáis partes del cuerpo en la fotocopiadora!

Naya: Lea. El tío Tommy al teléfono.

Lea: Hola. ¿Tú qué?

Tommy: He .. he tenido un accidente.

Lea: ¿Estás bien?

Tommy: Sí, voy de camino al hospital.

Lea: Vale. Vale, vale.

Entonces Lea colgó el teléfono

Naya: ¿Que pasó?

Lea: El tío Tommy ha tenido un accidente. Va de camino al hospital.

Naya: Oh, ¿Es grave?

Lea: Dice que está bien pero se lo van a llevar por si acaso. De todas formas le dijo a papá que estábamos aquí. Tenemos que acabar con la fiesta.

_Fin del flashback_

Lea: Está bien. Destrozó su nuevo coche de marca y arruinó la fiesta.

Naya: Es tan Tommy.

Darren: Oh, Dios mio.

Lea: ¿Qué?

Darren: Recuerdo esto ahora. Vale, no alucinéis.

Naya: ¿Qué?

Darren: Tommy no estaba solo en el coche.

_Flashback En las afueras de Comidas Criss_

Darren: ¿A dónde vas?

Tommy: A conseguir más cerveza.

Darren: Tío ,vas borracho.

Tommy: Me he tomado dos. Y la tienda de bebidas no está lejos.

Darren: Eso es lo que los niños en las películas de colegio siempre dicen justo antes de conducir una furgoneta.

Tommy: ¡Eres un pesado! Eres como un anuncio de M.A.D.D.

Darren: ¿Ves? vas borracho.

Tommy: Mira, necesitas dejar de preocuparte por mi, Darren, y empezar a preocuparte por ti. ¿Vale? Quiero decir, mírate, no tienes amigos. Y la única razón por la que Aaron sale contigo es porque va a otro instituto. Es de otra ciudad. Mira...

Y entonces Darren le empezó a mirar con ojos casi llorosos

Tommy: Darren ... lo siento. Oye, te dije que te llevaría a ver "Platoon" este fin de semana, y lo haré.

Darren: Preferiría ver "Top Gun" otra vez.

Tommy: De acuerdo. Pues "Top Gun".

_Fin del flashback_

Lea: ¿Y Tommy estaba borracho? ¿Estás seguro?

Darren: Sí, totalmente seguro.

Naya: Bueno, ¿quién era el otro chico del coche?

Darren: No lo sé, Tommy tenía un montón de amigos.

Lea: De acuerdo, yo... escuchad, retrocedamos desde el borde aquí un segundo. ¿En serio pensáis que el tío Tommy ...

Naya: Oh, Dios. Es él.

Darren: ¿Qué hacemos?

Lea: Actúa con normalidad.

Entonces entró Tommy.

Tommy: Hola Darren. Chris me dijo que estarías aquí.

Darren: Uh, si. En realidad estábamos hablando de ti.

Lea: Sí, ya sabes, de viejos tiempos. Recuerdos.

Naya: En realidad, Tommy, ya sabes... estábamos hablando del día en el que mamá estaba gritando a Brad. Resulta que es de la misma noche de la fiesta de Comidas Criss.

Tommy: ¿Qué fiesta?

Lea: La fiesta en la que tuviste ese accidente con el coche que te acababas de comprar.

Tommy: No puedo creerme esto.

Darren: Tommy, estamos intentando averiguar todo esto de Brad.

Tommy: Sí, claro. ¿Crees que hice algo, ¿no?

Darren: Había otro chico en el coche contigo esa noche, ¿verdad?

Tommy: Darren...no me culpes por esto.

Lea: Tommy. Nadie te está culpando. Estamos...estamos intentado entenderlo.

Tommy: Chicos, os estoy avisando. Dejadlo, ¿vale?

Naya: Tío Tommy...

Tommy: ¿Qué? Me voy de aquí.

Darren: Tommy.

Y entonces Tommy se fue de la casa y Darren lo siguió.

Tommy: No voy a hablar de esto, Darren.

Darren: ¿Quién estaba en el coche? ¿Le heriste? ¿Mi madre esta encubriéndote?

Tommy: ¿Por que lo primero que haces es culparme?

Darren: Estoy intentando ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que sepa la verdad.

Tommy: Oh, crees que sabes todo lo que pasa ¿no, Darren?

Darren: Tommy, estaba allí...te..te supliqué que no cogieras el coche. por favor déjame ayudarte.

Tommy: No quiero hablar de esto. Me voy.

Y entonces se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lea se puso a hablar con Cory sobre lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Lea: Ay Dios, mi amor. No sabes lo que te perdiste anoche.

Cory: ¿Qué pasó?

Lea: Resulta que hace 10 años en mi fiesta de graduación mi tío Tommy tuvo un accidente y Brad Falchuck está chantajeando a mi madre o al menos eso creemos.

Cory: Cariño, creo que me suena lo del accidente de Tommy.

Lea: ¿Te suena? ¿Por qué?

Cory: Pues porque ese día yo estuve en el hospital. Acaba de nacer mi sobrino y vi a un parámedico decir que tenía en la camilla a Tommy y sólo estaba él.

Lea: Entonces ¿qué ocurrió?

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren, Naya y Jacob fueron a la casa de Jane. Allí estaban Tommy y ella.

Darren: Decidnos que ocurrió esa noche.

Tommy: Mirad, ya que estáis todos aquí. Os voy a pedir un favor. Vuestra madre quiere que vendáis, ya sé que es duro pero ella ha estado en Comidas Criss más tiempo que vosotros. Así que si ella quiere vender deberíais de vender todos. Me importa un bldeo porque vuestro padre estaba involucrado en un montón de cosas y si ella quiere limpiar su nombre ¿por qué no se lo permitís?

Darren: No creo que sea su nombre lo que ella está tratando de salvar.

Naya: Mama, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, pero tienes que decirnos qué diablos está pasando.

Jacob: Si.

Tommy: Hermanita, Naya lleva razón. Lo siento pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Tienes que decirle a él la verdad.

Naya: ¿A él?

Entonces Naya miró a Darren y éste empezó a sospechar que se trataba de él.

Darren: (casi llorando) No fue Tommy quien hirió a un chico aquella noche, ¿verdad?

Y entonces Darren se fue de la casa.

_Flashback Hace 10 años en la fiesta de Comdias Criss después de que todos se fueran menos Darren y Aaron se fueran de Comidas Criss_

Darren: ¿Dónde fue todo el mundo?

Aaron: No lo sé. Pero parece que se fueron apurados.

Darren: Sí, debió pasar rápido porque estuvimos en el almacén tanto tiempo.

Aaron: Si, lo hicimos.

Darren: Dios. Mira, lo siento. No tenía que haberte enseñado como empaquetan cada tipo de producto.

Aaron: No, de hecho estuvo bien.

Darren: Si, pero..ya sabes, ¿quien..quién..quién nos va a llevar a casa? ¿Cómo...cómo vamos a irnos?

Aaron: No lo sé, pero no tengo ninguna prisa. y eh, hasta tenemos refrescos.

Darren: Sí.

Aaron: Se está bien aquí afuera.

Darren: Sí.

Entonces Darren oyó un ruído.

Darren: ¿Has oído algo?

Aaron: Creo que se han ido todos. Además yo no oí nada.

Entonces Aaron se aproximó para besar a Darren y éste empezó a pelearse con él y al final Aaron se cayó en una plataforma y se quedó tumbado e inmediatamente Ryan se acercó a la zona.

Ryan: ¡Darren! Entra al coche.

Darren: Papá...yo...

Ryan: ¡Entra en el coche ya!

Darren: Yo no...no quería. No quería. Lo siento.

_Fin del flashback_

Entonces Tommy fue hasta el aparcamiento de Comidas Criss, donde se encontraba Darren.

Tommy: Hey, Darren. Pensé que estarías aquí.

Darren: ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Tommy: Sólo ve a hablar con tu madre.

Darren: (casi llorando) Es sobre Aaron ¿No es cierto?

Tommy: Mira, solo déjame llevarte a casa, puedes hablar con tu madre.

Darren: No, porque tú estás aquí y sabes algo.

Tommy: Hubo una pelea ¿Cierto?

Darren: Sí, y papá me dijo que estaba bien. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó?

Tommy: Mira, lo que sé es que, después de mi accidente, llamé a tu madre y tu padre cogió el teléfono. Le conté que estábamos de fiesta en Comidas Criss. Supongo que debió venir hasta aquí para ver que estaba pasando y luego cuando salía del hospital vi a Aaron. Iba en una ... una camilla. Lo llevaban con prisa y Brad Falchuck también estaba allí.

Darren: Tommy, si sabes que le pasó a Aaron tienes que decírmelo ahora.

Tommy Estaba paralizado.

Darren: (llorando) Oh. por Dios.

Tommy: Lo lamento.

Darren: (llorando) ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?

Tommy: No, no, no, no, no. Tu madre me lo acaba de decir. Quiero decir, esa noche, ellos... ellos dijeron que él estaba bien. Lo juro. Pensé que era la verdad. Darren... Darren, no es tu culpa.

Darren: No, sí que lo es. No puedo estar aquí, y no hacer nada

Tommy: No se qué decir, tu madre quería protegerte.

Y entonces Darren se fue a casa de Jane y Tommy le acompañó.

Darren: Hola.

Tommy: Hola. Jane, se lo he dicho todo a Darren.

Jane: Bien.

Darren: ¿Qué he hecho?

Jane: Fue un accidente.

Darren: Era un nadador. ¿Sabías eso?

Jane: No querías hacerle daño.

Darren: ¿Qué te dijo papá que vio esa noche?

Jane: Una pelea. Sólo... sólo una pelea Dos adolescentes estúpidos golpeándose entre sí, y después Aaron se tropezó en la plataforma.

Darren: ¿Eso es todo lo que vio?, ¿A nosotros peleando?

Jane: Sí. Cuando volvió a casa me dijo que tu amigo estaba herido. Que se había caído de la plataforma. En principio no supo cómo de malo había sido. Me dijo que llamó a Brad y fue Brad quien fue al hospital con Aaron.

Darren: ¿Porqué me dijiste que él estaba bien cuando no era así?

Jane: Yo...yo quería protegerte. Tú eras un dulce e inseguro niño de 15 años. Tenía miedo de que eso pudiera destruirte.

Darren: Soy un hombre de 25 años.

Jane: Lo sé. Nunca fue un buen momento y luego la facultad de Derecho.

Darren: ¿La facultad de Derecho?

Jane: ¿Cuándo era el momento adecuado para decírtelo? Y cuanto mas esperaba, más difícil se hacía.

Darren: ¿Papá les pago?

Jane: Sí, pero la familia lo aceptó. Nadie ... fue presionado...

Darren: ¡No lo sabía, mamá! No lo sabía.

Jane: Lo sé, lo sé. Quería protegerte. Pensé que eso es lo que los padres hacían.

Darren: No necesito protección. Todo lo que has dicho, es acerca de ti ... lo que querías hacer, cómo te sentiste, cómo ibas a protegerme. Te estás protegiendo sólo a ti misma.

Y entonces Darren se fue.

Jane:¡Darren!

_Flashback Después de que Tommy fuera dado de alta en el hospital_

Naya: Vamos, Tommy. Déjame firmarte en la escayola.

Darren: No le dejes, tío. Va a escribir "Reagan mola"

Tommy: No me importa lo que ponga. De todas formas nadie lo va a ver.

Lea: Vosotros dos arruinasteis del todo la fiesta.

Entonces entró Jane

Darren: Mamá. ¿Va todo bien?

_Fin del flashback_

Entonces Jane fue al cementerio para visitar la tumba de Ryan y empezó a hablarle a la tumba como si Ryan la estuviera escuchando.

Jane: Recuerdo cuando ellos volvieron a casa esa noche. Darren me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Dios, deseaba que sea así. ¡Oh, Ryan! maldita sea, Si no hubieras comprado ese lago, ninguno hubiera sabido nada de esto. Ahora no sé si alguna vez me perdonarán y no sé qué hago aquí, hablando contigo. Te odio, Ryan. Odio el daño que le has hecho a esta familia. Pero lo voy a reparar aunque sea lo último que haga y luego nunca más volveré aquí.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de autor:

Lamentándolo mucho en lo que llevamos de semana sólo me ha dado tiempo a escribir este capítulo. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el próximo y cuando lo tenga listo lo pondré pero al ser fiestas en mi pueblo no tengo ni idea cuando lo pienso poner aunque como muy tarde a partir del día 11 de septiembre estará.


	11. 4x11

Pasaron unas horas desde que Jane contó la verdad sobre aquella noche. Lea se reunió con Naya para hablar del tema.

Naya: Después de todo lo que descubrimos sobre papá, lo único que sabía era que podía contar con mamá. Ahora no estoy segura. ¿Estás bien?

Lea: En realidad no, estoy pensando en el pobre Darren. Ha vivido una mentira durante 10 años.

Naya: Sí, yo creo que Darren no va a perdonarla jamás.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ali estaban Ali, Jacob y Dianna. Ali estaba llamando a Jane pero no se lo cogía así que le mandó un mensaje.

Ali: Jane, necesitamos hablar. Llámame.

Y colgó el teléfono.

Ali: Jacob ¿Sabes donde está tu madre? y ¿Qué demonios está pasando con ella?

Jacob: Le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada. Soy, literalmente la última persona en enterarme de algo en mi familia.

Dianna: Mamá, Jacob no va a vender.

Ali: Bueno, bien. Genial pero ¿qué pasa con tus hermanos? ¿puedes hacerlos entrar en razón?

Jacob: Un, no, no puedo. Con todo respeto, no soy de ellos. Ellos toman sus propias decisiones. Así que solo mirame como a mi, como yo te veo a ti... la madre de la mujer que quiero.

Ali: Guau.

Dianna: Y lo mejor es que no le pagué para que dijera eso.

Ali: Um, tienes razon Jacob. Lo lamento.

Jacob: Oh, esta bien

Entonces Jacob miró un cuadro con una foto de un lago.

Jacob: Hey, ¿este cuadro siempre estuvo aquí?

Ali: En realidad, solía estar en la oficina de tu padre.

Jacob: Oh, es por eso que me parece tan familiar

Dianna: Sí, mi madre lo pintó

Ali: Es este lugar donde Ryan solia llevarme, una pequeña cabaña cerca el lago.

Jacob: ¿Una cabaña en el lago?

Dianna: Mamá, un lago.

Ali: Oh, Dios mío.

Entonces los 3 fueron al ayuntamiento para comprobar cómo se llamaba el lugar.

Dianna: ¿Algo?

Ali: Bueno, la tierra en cuestión pertenece a Ryan.

Jacob: ¿Criss?

Ali: Ryan Murphy.

Jacob: Así que esto... es el final de la historia.

Ali: Es un lago precioso...simplemente eso.

Dianna: Mamá, lo siento.

Ali: No pasa nada, cariño.

Y entonces Ali se fue del ayuntamiento y Dianna y Jacob se quedaron allí.

Jacob: Cariño ¿y si nos vamos de excursión a un sitio?

Dianna: ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

Jacob: Es un secreto.

Dianna: Vale, está bien.

Y entonces se fueron los 2 del ayuntamiento.

* * *

Por su parte Lea y Naya fueron al piso de Darren y Chris y allí sólo estaba Chris y decidieron contarle las últimas noticias.

Chris: Vale, ¿por qué me estáis contando algo que pasó hace 10 años?

Lea: Porque Chris, hubo una pelea.

Naya: Aparentemente, Darren golpeó a Aaron...

Chris: Vale, ¿Alguien va a decirme qué está pasando?

Lea: Chris, Aaron cayó. Quedó paralítico. Darren se enteró hoy.

Chris: Oh, Dios. Por eso no estuvo allí. Hoy teníamos nuestra...segunda implantación. Oh, Dios, oh. Esperé con Michelle durante dos horas. Seguía diciéndole al médico, "¿vendrá": "Solo 10 minutos más" Ni siquiera ha llamado, ¿sabes cómo está?

Naya: No tenemos ni idea. Por eso estamos aquí.

Lea: Yo quiero vender Comidas Criss. Fíjate qué clase de secreto acaba de salir a la luz. No quiero llevarme más secretos como estos. Estamos pagando un precio demasiado alto.

Y entonces entró Darren.

Chris: Oh. Oh, Dios mío cariño, ¿estás bien?

Darren: ¿Qué... qué coño es esto? ¿Porque estáis aquí?

Naya: No te encontrábamos y Chris no sabia sobre Aaron así que... nosotros se lo contamos.

Darren: ¿En serio? ¿Le contasteis cómo papá encubrió todo pagando a la familia durante años, y cuando él murió, mamá continuó haciéndolo? ¿Le habéis contado eso?

Lea: Darren. Ella estaba en una situación horrible.

Darren: Me da igual. Me ha demostrado que ella es tan mala como mi padre. En realidad es peor. Ella fingía estar por encima de eso.

Chris: Mi amor, no es tu culpa.

Darren: Arruiné su vida, Chris. El era un niño. Oh, Dios. La implantación. Lo siento mucho.

Chris: Está...está bien.

Darren: No está bien. Yo...

Chris: Si, lo está. Seguí adelante con eso.

Darren: ¿Lo hiciste?

Chris: Tuvimos que hacerlo. Hubiéramos perdido los embriones.

Entonces Darren se puso nervioso y se dispuso a salir de su casa.

Darren: Mirad, mirad, lo siento mucho. Pensé que venir a casa ayudaría, pero ahora no puedo respirar. Necesito algo de aire. Necesito aire. Ya te llamo luego mi amor ¿vale?.

Chris: Vale.

Y entonces Darren se fue de su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ali y Jane estaban en casa de Jane discutiendo sobre El lago de Carjessin.

Ali: ¿No lo entiendes? El lago, sea lo que sea es la llave para tener a tu familia de vuelta.

Jane: Ali, ¿sabes qué? Eres una de las personas mas insensibles que he conocido.

Ali: No estoy siendo insensible. Se lo que le pasó a Darren y si quieres a tus hijos de vuelta... no los dejes vender Comidas Criss. Sé mejor que nadie, que Comidas Criss es una empresa familia y una vez que su ira se desvanezca, se van a arrepentir de dejarla ir. Darren y Lea crecieron aqui. Y tu ha visto lo mucho que han dejado de sí mismos en ese lugar.

Jane: Ali, yo ahora no puedo decirles qué hacer. Ya he cometido suficientes errores.

Ali: ¿Y qué si has cometido errores? Todas las madres de la historia han cometido errores, Tú deberías de saberlo. Mira yo hice lo que creí que lo mejor para Dianna. Es lo que tu hiciste con Darren. Estábamos protegiendo a nuestros hijos. Así que no dejes de protegerlos ahora..

Jane: El lago. Tenemos que encontrar el lago y se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto Dianna y Jacob pararon para descansar un poco. Jacob se puso a llamar para alquilar la que era la casa de verano de su familia.

Jacob: Nena, ¿ves esa máquina de "aplasta tu propio centimo"? ¿Puede conseguirme uno?

Dianna: ¿Quieres un centimo aplastado?

Jacob: Sí, mi amor.

Dianna: ¿O estás intentando librarte de mí, porque no quieres que escuche lo que estas planeando?

Jacob: Bueno, ¿no puede un hombre sorprender a su novia?, por Dios santo.

Entonces Dianna se fue a por el centimo mientras Jacob continúo con la llamada.

Jacob: Vale, mira, Lo siento. Yo sé que la casa se alquiló pero es que me gustaría enseñarle a mi novia mi antigua casa de verano. Me llamo Jacob Criss y pasé todos los veranos de mi infancia allí.

Allison: ¿Eres familia de Ryan Criss?

Jacob: Sí, sí, el hijo más chico de Jane y Ryan. ¿No pueden hacer nada?

Allison: Está bien pero sólo por ésta vez.

Jacob: Oh gracias. Muchas gracias.

Entonces vino Dianna con el centimo aplastado.

Dianna: ¿Ya está?

Jacob: Ya podemos irnos aunque antes quiero que pruebes una cosa.

Dianna: ¿el qué?

Jacob: Aquí tienen los mejores batidos que he probado en mi vida.

Dianna: Jejeje no será para tanto.

Y entonces se fueron a por un batido

* * *

Mientras tanto Cory estaba terminando de darle el biberón a Riley cuando Lea volvió.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Cory: ¡Hola!

Lea: Cariño ¿Ha llamado Darren?

Cory: No ¿Por qué?

Lea: Es cierto, no te he contado el final de la fiesta de Comidas Criss ..

Cory: ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

Lea: Resulta que Darren se peleó con un chico, Aaron y lo dejó paralítico y sin embargo mis padres le dijeron a Darren que él estaba bien.

Cory: ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Cómo está Darren?

Lea: Quería estar solo. Se siente culpable por lo sucedido y definitivamente odia a mamá.

Cory: Mira cariño, vuestra familia será lo que sea pero desde luego que os queréis mucho y aunque os hagáis putadas siempre acabáis solucionando los problemas.

Lea: No sé cariño, esto ha sido muy gordo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren estaba aparcado enfrente de la casa de Aaron cuando llamó a Chris.

Darren: ¿Cariño?

Chris: Dime, mi amor ¿dónde estás?

Darren: Escucha, voy a tardar un poco en llegar a casa ¿vale? luego te llamo. Te quiero.

Chris: Y yo a ti.

Entonces Darren se acercó a la puerta y empezó a recordar la noche de la fiesta después de que Tommy se fuera a su casa. Estaban Lea y él hablando sobre Aaron.

_Hace 10 años_

Lea: Oye ¿Qué ha pasado con ese chico que habías traído a la fiesta?

Darren: ¿Te refieres a Aaron?

Lea: Sí, el chico era bastante mono.

Darren: Sí, lo cierto es que sí pero hemos discutido.

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Pues ... porque soy un imbécil. Lo cierto es que los 2 estábamos solos y nos lo estábamos pasando bien y creo que me gustaba mucho ... como se sobreentiende que me deberían de gustar las chicas ¿eso me convierte en gay?

Lea: No lo sé, podría ser que estás confundido o que eres bisexual o si, podrías ser gay.

Darren: ¿Y no te molestaría que lo fuera?

Lea: ¡Qué va! Mira Darren, seas lo que seas siempre te voy a apoyar. No importa lo que pase. ¿vale?

Darren: ... ojalá mamá y papá fueran tan comprensivos como tú. Yo creo que si papá se entera me mata.

Lea: Tranquilo Darren, que no se lo voy a contar a él.

Darren: ¿Sabes una cosa? Lo cierto es que he estado pensando mucho en Aaron durante este año.

Lea: Pues ahora en unos días ves a visitarlo. Si quieres te llevo en coche.

Darren: No puedo, yo creo que destrozaría a mamá cuando se enterara.

Lea: Está bien. No te presionaré pero algún día hermanito vas a tener que tener valor para amar a quien quieras sea hombre o mujer.

Darren: Gracias.

Lea: De nada.

_Fin del flashback_

Entonces Darren tocó la puerta y le abrió Aaron.

Aaron: Buenos día ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Darren: Esto ... soy Darren Criss ¿Eres Aaron?

Aaron: Sí.

Tras eso Darren se fue al comedor junto a Aaron.

Darren: Gracias por recibirme. He estado en mi coche la ultima hora, tratando de encontrar el coraje para venir aqui.

Aaron: No estoy seguro de lo que piensas conseguir. Lo seguro es que esperaste mucho tiempo para visitarme.

Darrem: Aaron, lo siento. No supe lo que te había pasado hasta anoche. Esto puede parecer una locura. Mis padres me dijeron que estabas bien. Obviamente, si ... si hubiera sabido ...

Aaron: Escucha, estoy seguro de que debes estar sintiendo un montón de cosas en este momento, pero, esa noche, no pienso en ella. He trabajado duro mucho tiempo para asegurarme de que esto no me defina, y francamente, quiero que siga siendo así.

Darren: Por supuesto. Absolutamente. Y ... y no intento que esto se trate de mi.

Aaron: ¿Entonces porqué estás aquí?

Darren: Porque quería decirte que soy gay, incluso llevo casado casi 2 años con mi marido y queremos tener un bebé.

Aaron: Sabía que eras gay. ¿Por qué crees que intenté besarte?

Darren: Y ... y yo también quería que me besaras, créeme, lo quería de verdad pero estaba tan asustado de cómo me sentía ... y en lugar de eso ...

Aaron: Me pegaste. Mira... tenía mucha rabia por lo ocurrido, y yo no voy a fingir no iba dirigida a ti pero ya no. Pasé página. Tengo novio ahora y tenemos una vida. Lo que pasó ... pasado está. No estabas listo para que un chico te besara. Simplemente no podías sentir las cosas que se supone que debes sentir a esa edad, no fue culpa tuya y estabas actuando como todo el mundo quería que lo hicieras. Hice las paces con eso. Tienes que hacer lo mismo pero no aquí... no conmigo.

Darren: Gracias por el consejo. Será mejor que me vaya a ver mi marido.

Aaron: De nada. Hasta luego.

Darren: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Darren se fue de casa de Aaron.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna y Jacob llegaron a la casa de verano.

Dianna: Oh, Dios mio, es precioso.

Jacob: Bueno, sé que no son las cuatro estaciones, pero ¿qué piensas?

Dianna: Me encanta. ¿Dónde encontraste este lugar?

Jacob: Bueno, ¿recuerdas la casa de verano que mi familia solía usar?

Dianna: ¿Esta es la casa de verano? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No lo puedo creer!. He escuchado tantas historias.

Jacob: Bueno, mira, la gente que la compró, ellos la alquilan ahora, así que pude hablar con el propietario para que nos la de a nosotros. De cualquier manera, más que en cualquier lado, este es el lugar donde recuerdo haber sido mas feliz

Dianna: Me encanta que me hayas traído aquí.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jane y Ali se fueron al hotel donde estaba Brad Falchuck. Jane se fue al bar del hotel mientras Ali se quedó cerca de la habitación. Entonces antes de empezar el plan Jane llamó a Ali.

Jane: Vale, objetivo en movimiento. Ali, no ... no sé si puedo hacer esto.

Ali: ¿Qué? Claro que puedes. Solo tienes que distraerlo hablando.

Jane: Bueno, ¿y si no puedo?

Ali: No te acobardes ahora. Eres Louise, ¿recuerdas?

Jane: Creía que tú querías ser Louise. Decías que tenía sabiduría callejera.

Ali: Vale, vale. Entonces se Thelma. Sólo mantenlo en esa silla hasta que te envíe un mensaje de texto.

Jane: De acuerdo. Date prisa.

Ali: Lo haré.

Y entonces Ali colgó el teléfono y se metió en la habitación de Brad. Allí estaba la limpiadora.

Ali: Perdone. ¿Le falta mucho? Tengo que cambiarme.

Sophia: Ya me voy.

Ali: Genial.

Sophia: ¿Le gustaría servicio de cobertura mas tarde?

Ali: Absolutamente. Gracias.

Entonces Sophia se fue y Ali se puso a investigar en la habitación de Brad cualquier pista de dónde podía estar el lago de Carjessin. Mientras tanto Jane se aproximó a Brad.

Jane: Hola.

Brad: Hola.

Jane: Gracias por verme.

Brad: Me gustaría que no fuese un trato contencioso.

Jane: Nunca pareció un trato. Pareció una emboscada.

Brad: Si has venido para...

Jane: No, no es así. No es así. Lo siento. Vine por esto. Esto ... esto es un acuerdo garantizando que si la venta de Comidas Criss sigue adelante, mantendrás a todos los empleados al menos un año. Y pienso que tu y yo deberíamos estar juntos en esto.

Brad: No será necesario. Ten,...mira... Honestamente, no quiero que haya ningún malentendido. No tengo intención de despedir a nadie. De hecho, espero estar contratando pronto.

Jane: ¿Contratando?

Brad: Sí.

Entonces como Ali no le había mandado el mensaje empezó a hablar sobre el valor oculto de Comidas Criss.

Jane: Oh vamos, Brad. Dame una pista. ¿Qué hace a Comidas Criss tan valiosa?

Brad: Buen intento, Jane pero si no te importa debo volver a mi habitación y hacer unas llamadas.

Al ver que Brad se marchaba a Jane no se le ocurrió otra cosa que intentar ligar con él.

Jane: Brad, Brad ... ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Solías ser tan dulce ...

Brad: Sí. Eso fue antes de que Ryan acabara con casi todo lo que quería ... el negocio, tú, creo que me volvió loco.

Jane: Bueno Brad pero es el pasado. Ryan ya no está.

Brad: ¿Te has preguntado si tomaste la decisión correcta, al estar con Ryan? Ya sabes... podríamos haber sido tu y yo, Jane.

Jane: No lo sé seguro ...

Entonces sonó el móvil de Jane. Se trataba de un mensaje de Ali para que Jane se fuera.

Jane: Lo siento. Debo irme. Me gustaría quedarme. Es una emergencia.

Brad: Escucha ¿Podrías al menos contestar a mi pregunta?

Jane: Bien. Brad, el tema es que Ryan nunca quiso herir a nadie abiertamente. Por eso hizo todo esto. Tú, por el contrario, disfrutas con esto. ¿Si alguna vez desee dejar a Ryan por ti? No, ni por un segundo.

Entonces Jane se fue del hotel y se encontró con Ali.

Ali : He fracasado completamente.

Jane: ¿No has encontrado nada?

Ali: No, no, sólo encontré un montón de recibos. No sé para qué son.

Jane: Espera un momento, ¿qué es esto?

Ali: Es un ticket de aparcamiento.

Jane: Premio.

Ali: ¿Premio?

Entonces Jane se acercó al aparcacoches y le dio el ticket,

Jane: ¿Podría traernos nuestro coche enseguida? Intentamos llegar al cine.

Saul: Claro.

Jane: No queremos llegar tarde.

Ali: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jane: Bueno, ¿no es obvio? No encontraste nada en su habitación. No tiene una oficina. Debe guardarlo todo en su coche.

Ali: Entonces qué, ¿vas a coger su coche?

Jane: Vamos a mirar en su coche. Tú empezaste ésto, Ali. Aquí está. Vamos.

Ali: He creado un monstruo. Jane, piensa antes de actuar.

Jane: Vamos. Mira en el coche, Ali.

Entonces vemos como Brad se da cuenta de que Jane y Ali se montaron en su coche.

Jane: Mira. Tiene uno de esos sistemas de navegación GPS. Eso quiere decir que si ha ido al Lago Carjessin podría estar registrado.

Ali: Vale, está bien, está bien.

Entonces las 2 se pusieron a conducir hasta llegar a la zona donde habían estado Dianna y Jacob tomándose batidos.

Ali: Mira, ha parado en cada uno de los puestos de perritos calientes, restaurantes cutres y hamburguesería. y no estamos cerca de encontrar el lago de Carjessin.

Entonces Jane se puso a cantar una canción que le cantó Ryan sobre el lago de Carjessin.

Jane: Vamos, vamos. Los únicos sitios donde iba eran los que tenían buena comida. El lago de Carjessin.

Ali: ¿Puedes para de cantar? Me estás volviendo loca.

Jane: Trato de recordar el resto de la canción. Esa era la canción de Ryan sobre el lago de Carjessin, no puedo recordarla.

Ali: No exageraste con los batidos, están buenísimos.

Jane: Son geniales. Solíamos parar aquí cuando viajábamos la casa vieja de verano. A todos nos daban un batido.

Ali: Debemos irnos. Hay mucho más en el GPS.

Jane: (cantando)*Salgamos esta noche...*

Ali: Vamos Jane . . tenemos que seguir para encontrar el lago de Carjessin y así seguir nuestro sueño de salvar Comidas Criss.

Jane: ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

Ali: Que te des prisa. Que tenemos que seguir para encontrar el lago y seguir con nuestro sueño de salvar Comidas Criss.

Jane: (cantando) Perseguiremos el sueño de nuestro futuro.Tú y yo, ¡eso es!. Eso es.

Ali: ¿Esa es la canción que cantaba Ryan? Es horrible.

Jane: (cantando)Con la pimienta ... la pimienta (sin cantar) ¿Qué coño significa eso?

Ali: Significa que estaba muy bebido.

Jane: Ali ¿Cuando compró Ryan el lago de Carjessin?

Ali: En el verano del 73.

Jane: En esa época Ryan trabajaba todo el tiempo...

Ali: ¿Alguna vez hizo algún viaje de negocios, en el que no sabías a dónde iba?

Jane: Vamos Ali, Ryan hacía tantísimos viajes de negocios, que decidí ignorarlos.

Ali: ¿Pero dijo que iba a comprar tierras?

Jane: No, no lo sé. No lo recuerdo. No, él... Hubo una vez... y lo recuerdo Ali, porque... la noche antes que me llevó a esa fiesta, pasó todo el tiempo coqueteando con una rubia patilarga y tuve que quedarme en una esquina hablando con sus socios, toda la noche ...

Ali: ¿Cuándo dijo que iba a comprar la tierra? Debe haber sido el lago de Carjessin.

Jane: Vamos Ali, él se fue con esa rubia. El me dijo que se iba a buscar tierras pero pasó el fin de semana entero en la cama con esa rubia de bote.

Entonces Ali se dio cuenta de que la rubia de la que hablaba Jane era ella pero no le quería decir nada a Jane.

Jane: Eso no lo sabes.

Jane: Si he aprendido algo, he aprendido eso. A menos que tengas una prueba en contra.

Ali: Oh. bueno, Jane...

Jane: Yo pienso que deberíamos hablar a... a...

Y entonces sonó el teléfono. Se trataba de Cory.

Jane: Oh, es Cory.

Ali: No, no, no contestes.

Jane: Pero podría ser sobre Darren. Tengo que contestar.

Jane: Hola Cory ¿Has hablado con Darren?

Cory: No, pero Chris ha hablado con él y está bien.

Jane: Oh, gracias a Dios.

Y entonces Cory oyó música de fondo .

Cory: ¿Tienes la radio puesta?

Jane: Eeh sí.

Cory: Jane, dónde estás?

Ali: No digas nada.

Jane: Eeh, e... estoy viajando un poco.

Cory: ¿Ahora, mientras tu familia esta en crisis?

Jane: Bueno, estoy disgustada.

Ali: ¡Para!

Jane: Cory, tengo que irme.

Cory: Jane, está pasando algo. Eres muy mala mintiendo.

Jane: Esta bien. De acuerdo. Estoy en busca del lago de Carjessin junto a Ali. Acabamos de robar el coche de Brad. ¡No! No fue a propósito y se lo devolveré.

Cory: ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre robarle el coche?

Ali: Dame el teléfono Jane.

Y entonces Jane le dio el teléfono a Ali mientras Cory seguía hablando.

Cory: Muy bien, mira, estoy seguro de que esto es cosa de Ali...

Ali: Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

Cory: Hola, Ali. ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Vais conduciendo por autopistas?!

Ali: Bueno, sí. Es que estamos siguiendo el camino que nos indica el GPS de Brad.

Y entonces Jane cogió el teléfono que tenía Ali.

Cory: Mira, sé que Jane está lo bastante loca como para hacer algo así, ¿pero tú?

Jane: Hola, Cory. Soy Jane la loca.

Cory: Que bien, ¿Podría tener una sola conversación a la vez? ¿Ha visto Brad como le cogíais el coche?

Jane: No. Bueno, a lo mejor. Bueno. Sí, creo que si.

Cory: No podéis ir por ahí conduciendo un coche robado y más por la autopista.

Jane: No vamos por ahí conduciendo un coche robado. ¿vale? Vamos... vamos a entregarlo en algún momento y vamos a aclarar todo esto. Vamos a... y conozco el sitio perfecto. Adiós Cory.

Cory: Adiós.

Y entonces Jane colgó.

Jane: Oh, Dios, que suerte tengo.

Ali: Sí, la tienes.

Y entonces se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la casa de verano que los Criss. Mientras llegaban Dianna y Jacob se disponían a hacer el amor.

Dianna: Te amo tanto.

Jacob: Yo también te amo.

Y entonces empezaron a besarse cuando entraron Ali y Jane.

Jane y Ali: Hola.

Jacob: ¿Qué... ¿Qué diablos? ¿Porqué?

Jane: La...la puerta no estaba cerrada.

Ali: Lo sentimos mucho.

Dianna: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Ali: Estábamos por la zona.

Jane: Sí, estamos buscando el lago de Carjessin. y necesitamos ... parar por un momento.

Ali: Sentimos interrumpir vuestro fin de semana romántico.

Jane: Vamos a la cocina.

Dianna: Genial idea. Tómaos vuestro tiempo.

Jacob: Gracias por ésto, mamá. Es realmente dulce.

Y Ali y Jane se fueron a la cocina.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren volvió a su casa y allí lo estaba esperando Chris.

Darren: Ya he vuelto.

Chris: Cariño Cariño ¿estás bien?

Darren: La verdad, no pero algo mejor.

Chris: Me tenías muy preocupado. ¿A dónde has ido?

Darren: He ido a ver a Aaron.

Chris: Oh ... y ¿cómo está?

Darren: Bueno, bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Chris: Creo que es realmente asombroso que hablaras con Aaron.

Darren: ¿Lo crees?

Chris: Sí.

Darren: Le he estado explicando lo sucedido pero aún así no me siento bien.

Chris: Creo que es pronto para estar bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Darren: Bueno, cariño. Cuéntame cómo fue la inseminación. Siento muchísimo no haber ido.

Chris: Lo sé y no te preocupes. Hemos hecho lo mismo que la primera vez, 1 embrión tuyo y otro mío.

Darren: Sinceramente, espero que si Michelle se quede embarazado sea por el embrión tuyo porque no quiero que tenga los genes Criss. Siempre tenemos secretos y cosas que nos hacen daño.

Chris: No digas eso, mi amor. Nuestro hijo no tendrá secretos porque ya hemos visto lo que ha pasado y no vamos a permitir que ocurra algo así. Y si lo dices por lo de Aaron yo creo que tu madre realmente te estaba protegiendo, hacía lo que creía que era mejor aunque pienses que se ha equivocado.

Darren: No sé si lo ha hecho por mí bien y en cualquier caso estoy enfadado con ella. Cariño, son 10 años sin decirme lo que pasó, 10 años. Podría habérmelo dicho antes. Por favor mi amor no quiero seguir hablando de este tema.

Chris: Está bien, como quieras pero sabes que cuando quieras hablar de este tema puedes hacerlo.

Darren: Gracias.

Chris: De nada mi amor.

* * *

Mientras tanto Heather y Naya fueron a la casa de verano.

Naya y Heather: Hola.

Jane: Hola. ¿Has hablado con Darren?

Naya: En realidad vengo aquí porque Cory me ha llamado para decirme que has robado un coche.

Jane: No es robado sino prestado sólo que el dueño no lo sabe y pienso devolvérselo.

Entonces salieron a saludar Dianna y Jacob.

Dianna y Jacob: Hola.

Heather: Hola ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Le habéis echado la bronca a Jane y a Ali?

Jacob: Realmente nosotros estábamos aquí para hacer una escapada romántica.

Dianna: pero el plan se nos fastidió.

Heather: Lo siento mucho.

Dianna: Tranquila si mi madre y Jane nos interrumpieron antes. Ya haremos la escapada en otro momento.

Jane: Tengo mucho miedo de que Darren no vuelva a perdonarme.

Naya: Mamá, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy más que segura que el al final acabará perdonándote.

Jane: Espero que tengas razón.

Naya: Bueno, lo más importante. Sabemos porque Dianna y Jacob estaban aquí pero ¿y vosotras?

Ali: Estamos buscando el lago de Carjessin y hemos decidido hacer una pequeña parada.

Naya: ¿Otra vez con eso?

Ali: Tu madre y yo creemos que ese lugar va a salvar a Comidas Criss de la quiebra.

Naya: Eso tiene mucho sentido. Estáis conduciendo en un coche robado buscando un lago que no crees que exista.

Ali: ¿Por qué no dejas que se explique?

Naya: Porque no está haciendo nada que tenga sentido.

Jane: Naya, Sé que suena loco...

Naya: Sí, si lo tiene, mamá, pero no quiero oírlo. Mira Heather y yo hemos venido para decirte que le des el coche a Brad así que devuélvelo.

Jane: Mira, hija hasta que no encontremos el lago no se lo daremos. Sé que he cometido muchos errores y lo siento muchísimo. Vendáis o no Comidas Criss pero Ali y yo necesitamos más tiempo.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y era un policía buscando a Jane y a Ali.

Kevin: Estoy buscando a Jane Criss y a Ali

Ali: ¿Adler?

Kevin: Estáis las 2 bajo arresto.

Y entonces se las llevaron arrestadas por el policía. Cuando las llevaron a la comisaría Ali y Jane empezaron a hablar de lo sucedido en el día de hoy.

Jane: Gracias Ali.

Ali: ¿Gracias?

Jane: Sí, hoy me has hecho que me olvide durante un rato de que mi hijo Darren no me habla aunque no hayamos podido encontrado el dichoso lago.

Ali: Oh, Jane. De nada. A riesgo de poder perder nuestra amistad hay algo que tengo de decirte. Se trata de la fiesta esa a la que te llevó en el verano del 73.

Jane: Oh, dios ¿Debo prepararme?

Ali: Siéntate.

Jane: Está bien. ¿Qué pasó en esa fiesta?

Ali: ¿Sabes, esa rubia patilarga con la que viste flirtear a Ryan en esa fiesta? Esa era yo.

Jane: ¿Tú?

Ali: Esa fiesta fue cuando conocí a tu marido.

Jane: Ali, olvídalo. No me importa. Estoy tan casada de esto, si yo te contara... Sinceramente, sabía que él era un mujeriego. Sólo quería mantener lo que teníamos, nuestra familia, y... ¿a quién le importa?

Ali: Escucha Jane. Lo que te quería decir es que sé que piensas que él se acostó con esa rubia patilarga...

Jane: Tú.

Ali: Yo... ese fin de semana ... no me acosté con él. Pasó más de un mes antes de tuviéramos sexo. Osea que lo que estoy diciendo es que él no estaba conmigo, así que quizás estaba buscando el terreno como dijo.

Jane: Dios mío. ¿Quieres decir que me decía la verdad por una vez?

Ali: A lo mejor estaba buscando el terreno.

Jane: Pero eso no me da...

Entonces se acercó un policía junto a Lea y a Cory.

Michael: Se acabó el tiempo, señoritas.

Jane: Hija, Cory.

Lea y Cory: Hola.

Lea: Espere un momento, Michael, esto es demasiado bueno.

Y entonces Lea les hizo una foto a las 2 dentro de la celda.

Lea: Anda mamá, vámonos a la casa de verano. Estamos todos allí, incluido Darren. Tenéis que hablar los 2.

Jane: Está bien.

Y entonces cogieron el coche y los 4 se fueron a la casa de verano. Allí estaban todos tal y como dijo Lea. Nada más llegar Jane se acercó a Darren para hablar con él.

Jane: Hola ¿Estás bien?

Darren: No, pero, estoy aquí. Así que..

Jane: Mira, siento mucho lo que pasó.

Darren: No hace falta que te disculpes. ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, éramos niños. Sólo hacíamos lo que nos decían.

Jane: Pero no quiero que vendáis la compañía por mi culpa.

Darren: Lo hablaremos más tarde.

Jane: Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Darren: Yo ... estoy aquí porque quiero mucho a mi marido y quería que viniera aquí.

Jane: Está bien.

Entonces todos se pusieron a cenar la comida que había estado preparando. Durante la cena estuvieron callados así que Lea decidió romper el hielo.

Lea: Por cierto tengo una primicia. ¿Queréis ver las fotos que les he hecho a mamá y a Ali en la celda?

Naya: ¿Qué dices? Trae para acá.

Jane: No te atreverás ...

Ali: Por favor, borradlas.

Y entonces se las enseñó a todo el mundo. Tras enseñar las fotos Jane continuó hablando.

Jane: Me alegro mucho que hayamos venido a cenar aquí. Dianna, no sé si te lo habrá dicho Jacob pero en los veranos siempre nos quedábamos aquí.

Dianna: Algo me ha dicho.

Jacob: Lo que más me gustaba era la parte en la que papá siempre nos proponía juegos de pensar diciéndonos acertijos y juegos de palabras y tú mamá siempre querías saber todo sobre nuestro día ... cualquier idea loca que tuviéramos o lo que fuera, tú lo escuchabas todo.

Jane: Bueno, al menos hice algo bien.

Jacob: Lo hiciste.

Dianna: Jacob me contó que siempre que veníais aquí ibais a la máquinita de aplasta los céntimos.

Entonces Jane se acordó de una cosa.

Jane: Ali, ese fin de semana.

Jacob: ¿Cuál fin de semana?

Ali: Bueno, tu madre recuerda ese fin de semana en el verano del 73 cuando tu padre dijo que estaba buscando un terreno.

Jane: Ahora recuerdo. Me trajo de vuelta uno de esos. Entonces, él estaba buscando un terreno... En algún lugar por aquí. Voy a pillar un mapa.

Entonces Jane cogió un mapa y empezó a señalar los puntos del GPS de Brad.

Jane: Vale, entonces ¿estos son todos los destinos en el GPS de Brad?

Ali: Sí, aquí está la lista, justo aquí.

Lea: Si, seguimos andando en círculos, que es lo que dije. Seguimos pasando por la misma colina con el mismo árbol de mezquite.

Jane: Sabes ese árbol, Lea, ese maravilloso gran árbol, ¿justo ahí en la curva a 150?

Lea: Sí, lo sé, salvo que es un árbol de pimienta.

Jane: ¿Es pimienta?

Ali: Oh, espera. No creerás que...

Entonces Darren se iba a ir cuando Jacob le llamó

Jacob: Darren, ven aquí.. Tratamos de resolver uno de los puzzles de papá.

Darren: No puedo. Chris ya está en el coche.

Jacob: Vamos. Eres el mejor cuando se trata de resolver estas cosas.

Darren: Está bien. ¿Para qué... ¿Para qué es el círculo?

Jane: El rastro que Brad dejó con sus obsesiones por la comida. O simplemente estaba yendo y viniendo del lago de Carjessin.

Darren: ¡Eso es!

Jane: ¿Qué?

Darren: Mirad. Si Brad estaba yendo y viniendo, y triangulas todas las paradas, aquí está el centro, justo aquí.

Jane: Bien. ¿Pero cuál es la calle?

Darren: Calle de Los Sueños.

Jane: Seguid el sueño, los sueños... tú y yo... Tiene que ser tiene que serlo. Tiene que haber algo. Tenemos que volver a la ruta 150 y ver lo que hay al final de ese camino.

Ali: Sí, pero que parece un callejón sin salida.

Darren: Esperad un minuto. No sé cómo no me había dando cuenta antes pero Carjessin es el anagrama de Jane Criss. Buena suerte en encontrarlo.

Jacob: ¿Te vas?

Darren: Sí.

Jacob: Está bien. Muchas gracias.

Darren: Adiós.

Jane: Darren, por favor háblame.

Darren: No quiero, mamá. No ahora.

Jane: Te quiero.

Darren: Lo sé.

Y entonces Darren se fue y enseguida Jane y Ali se fueron a la ruta 150 para ir a la tierra de donde pensaban que estaba El lago de Carjessin. Allí se encontraron un lugar totalmente desierto.

Ali: Esto no puede ser.

Jane: Tiene, tiene que ser. Todo apunta aquí.

Ali: No hay nada aquí. Ni siquiera un lago.

Jane: Lo sé. Parece un vacío trozo de tierra pero te lo digo, Ali, veo nuestro futuro aquí.

* * *

Nota de autor

Darrenatic En cuanto al tema de que Jane y Ryan no aceptaran que Darren pudiera ser gay lo verás en el siguiente capítulo, al menos lo que pensaba Jane ya que en mi fic no lo puedo hacer porque no se va a dar la circunstancia para hacerlo pero digamos que a él no le hacia mucha gracia que fuera gay pero lo aceptaba.

Esta temporada pensaba que iban a ser 13 capitulos como las anteriores pero finalmente van a ser 14.

No sé cuando voy a poner el siguiente capítulo. Intentaré ponerlo al miércoles que viene o al jueves como muy tarde porque al martes es cuando acaban las fiestas en mi pueblo y este capitulo lo llevo escribiendo desde el día 4 de septiembre.


	12. 4x12

Había pasado unos días desde que habían descubierto donde estaba el lago de Carjessin. Darren y Chris estaban en su casa. Chris sabía que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Darren así que empezó a hablar de ello.

Chris: Cariño, entonces ¿de verdad que quieres que haga la reserva para que cenemos tu y yo en tu cumpleaños?

Darren: Sí, si te soy sincero no tengo ganas de cumpleaños, sobretodo con los últimos acontecimientos. Además estoy bastante nervioso porque en cualquier momento nos va a llamar Michelle para decirnos si está embarazada.

Chris: Técnicamente tendría que hacerse otra prueba para saber si está pero sí, tienes razón.

Darren: Aparte sólo tengo ganas de estar contigo. Sí, porque ya he quedado con Lea, Naya y Jacob para comer y sólo quiero cenar contigo.

Chris: Bien, pues haré la reserva.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane Lea se pasó por allí para decirle malas noticias a Jane y allí se encontró a Jane con un montón de ingredientes.

Lea: Hola, mamá.

Jane: Hola hija.

Lea: ¿Qué es todo todo esto?

Jane: ¿A ti que te parece Sherlock?

Lea: Si lo estás haciendo por el cumpleaños de Darren olvídate y mete al congelador lo que no vayas a usar.

Jane: Me da igual lo que me digas, me he levantado muy positiva y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión y acuérdate de lo que te digo Darren vendrá en su cumpleaños.

Lea: Siento decirte mamá que tengo malas noticias.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: Pues que Comidas Criss va a cerrar porque no tenemos dinero. Hemos pedido que nos hagan un informe geológico sobre el lago de Carjessin pero sinceramente lo veo muy crudo.

Jane: Y ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

Lea: Pues he llamado a los bancos pero no se fían de nosotros. Ahora tenemos una factura de un proveedor y no la vamos a poder pagar.

Jane: Seguro que habrá algún banco que os preste el dinero.

Lea: No, ya hablado con el tío Tommy y creo que vamos a vender Comidas Criss. Con un poco de suerte Brad nos hace una buena oferta y podemos hacer negocio con la empresa.

Jane: ¿Vas a ir a negociar con él?

Lea: No, va a ir Tommy.

Jane: Bueno, pues tú intenta salvar a la empresa que yo me ocupo del cumpleaños de Darren. Le voy a hacer sus platos favoritos.

Lea: Bueno, mamá. Me voy. Hasta luego.

Jane: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Lea se fue de casa de Jane.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Ali y Dianna iban e empezar a leer el informe que habían pedido cuando apareció Darren y con él Chris.

Darren: ¿Es ese el informe?

Ali: Sí, iba a comentarlo ahora.

Chris: ¿Qué es lo que pone?

Ali: Según esto El lago de Carjessin no tiene minerales. Creen que hay indicios de que haya agua pero para ello tendríamos que pagar más para que perforaran más.

Darren: Bien, porque no tenemos ni un duro.

Dianna: ¿Tan mal van las cosas?

Darren: Tenemos que pagar 5000 euros a los proveedores y aún encima tenemos que pagar más para la perforación.

Dianna: ¿Y no nos pueden hacer algún préstamo?

Darren: Lea lo ha intentado pero nada.

Dianna: Ummm ... creo que tengo una idea.

Ali: ¿Qué idea tienes?

Dianna: ¿Y si toco el dinero de mi herencia? Con eso bastaría para pagar a los proveedores y la perforación ¿no?

Ali: ... sí pero no vas a tocar ese dinero.

Dianna: ¿Por qué no? Darren hizo lo mismo con el viñedo que compró.

Ali: Sí pero estábamos en disposición de devolverlo. Ahora podrías perder tu dinero. Darren ¿podrías ayudarme?

Darren: Lo siento Ali pero si tu hija quiere hacer eso es su problema ... yo no voy a hacer nada que no quiera ella.

Ali: Hija, te prohibo que toques ese dinero ¿entendido?

Dianna: Lo que tu digas.

Y entonces Dianna se fue de la empresa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Naya

Heather: Cariño, mañana vas a comer con Darren ¿no?

Naya: Sí, es que me dijo que no quería celebrar el cumpleaños, que por cierto mi madre sigue emperrada en celebrarlo pese a que él le dijo claramente que no quiere celebrarlo con ella.

Heather: Pues alguien debería de decírselo ¿no crees?

Naya: Lea se lo ha dicho pero parece que no hace caso así que yo no pienso decírselo porque no me va a hacer caso porque a Lea no le ha hecho.

Heather: Pues es una lástima porque va a tener que tirar un montón de comida.

Naya: Ya pero en el fondo se lo merece porque lo sabe de sobra.

Heather: Como no se lo diga el propio Darren creo que seguirá con el plan.

Naya: Y yo creo que ni aún así dejará de prepararlo

Mientras tanto Chris fue a casa de Jane. Allí se la encontró preparando el pastel para el cumpleaños de Darren.

Chris: ¡Hola!

Jane: ¡Hola! ¿Has venido a ayudarme con el pastel?

Chris: En realidad Jane venía a hablarte de eso. ... esto ... Darren ...

Jane: ¿Qué crees que le gustará más una tarta de chocolate o de merengue?

Chris: De chocolate pero ... Darren no va a venir Jane. Ala, ya lo he dicho.

Jane: ¡Oh! Bueno eso es lo que decís todos pero yo sé en el fondo que luego querrá celebrar su cumpleaños y vendrá aquí.

Chris: Lo siento Jane pero Darren va a comer con sus hermanos y luego para cenar he hecho una reserva en un restaurante. No creo que vaya a venir.

Jane: Mira Chris. Puede que estés casado con él pero yo crié a mi hijo y sé como es. El vendrá aquí.

Chris: Jane, pero si ni siquiera se habla contigo.

Jane: Da igual. Vendrá y ¿sabes por qué? Porque hoy me he levantado positiva y no hay nadie en el mundo que me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. En cuanto a que no me habla sé que hice mal por haberle ocultado lo sucedido con Aaron pero lo hice con mi mejor intención para protegerle y creo que el lo sabe.

Chris: ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Te voy a ayudar a hacer el pastel.

Entonces entró Dianna para pedirle el dinero de la herencia a pesar de lo que le dijo su madre.

Dianna: ¡Guau! ¿Qué es todo esto?

Chris: Jane y yo vamos a hacer el pastel para el cumpleaños de Darren.

Dianna: Creía que no quería celebrarlo.

Jane: El cree que no quiere celebrarlo pero lo hará. ¿Quieres ayudarnos a hacerlo?

Dianna: No, de hecho tengo prisa. Jane ¿tienes los papeles de mi herencia? creo que ya sé lo que quiero hacer con ellos.

Jane: Claro que los tengo pero ¿qué vas a hacer con el dinero?

Dianna: Voy a pagar las facturas de Comidas Criss y voy a pedir que sigan perforando en el lago Carjessin.

Jane: Dianna ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Dianna: Sí, Jane.

Jane: ¿No te obliga tu madre a hacerlo?

Dianna: De hecho ella está en contra pero si no pagamos las facturas la empresa cerrará y Brad Falchuck se hará con la compañía.

Jane: Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿no?

Dianna: No.

Jane: Te lo voy a dar pero sólo porque te prometí que te lo daría en cuanto quisieras pero no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que has tomado.

Dianna: Vale.

Entonces Jane fue a por los papeles y se los dio.

Dianna: Muchas gracias Jane.

Jane: De nada.

Dianna: ¡Suerte con la tarta!

Jane: Gracias.

y entonces Dianna se fue de casa de Jane.

* * *

Al día siguiente Chris y Darren se levantaron como un día normal.

Chris: Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

Darren: Gracias cariño.

Chris: Te he comprado una cosa. Sé que es poca cosa pero como estamos ahorrando por el tema del bebé.

Darren: Cariño, no tenías que molestarte en comprarme nada. Con el pasar la noche la noche contigo me bastaba.

Entonces Chris fue a por el regalo y se lo dio. Entonces Darren lo abrió y se trataba de un CD que ponía Come What May.

Darren: ¿Me has cantado esa canción en el CD?

Chris: Ahhh, tú ponlo en el DVD.

Entonces Darren puso el CD y se trataba de fotos de ellos y la música de fondo era Come What May.

Darren: Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?

Chris: Lo sé y yo a ti.

Darren: Me encantaría quedarme aquí pero he quedado con Tommy. No sé que es lo que quiere.

Chris: Vale. Nos vemos luego.

Y entonces Darren se fue de su casa y se fue a una cafetería para hablar con Tommy.

Darren: Hola Tommy ¿Qué querías decirme?

Tommy: Voy a hablar con Brad Falchuck esta tarde para ver si os hace una oferta mejor por Comidas Criss y así podéis vender la empresa.

Darren: ¿Vas a hablar tú solo?

Tommy: He hablado con Jacob y vamos a ir los 2.

Darren: ¿De verdad que vais a ir los 2 sin la presencia de un abogado?

Tommy: Lo siento Darren pero no creo que sea lo mejor para ti y más teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Darren: Yo ... yo estoy bien. No me puede hacer daño porque Brad no sabe que yo ya sé lo que pasó hace 10 años.

Tommy: Está bien, pues hemos quedado a las 8 con Brad en Comidas Criss.

Darren: Bien, pues allí estaré.

Y entonces Darren se fue de la cafetería.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Lea estaba terminando un informe cuando de repente entró Ali todo cabreada.

Lea: Hola.

Ali: ¿Cómo que hola?

Lea: Pues no sé Ali, es lo que se dice cuando ves a alguien ¿no?

Ali: Sí, pero ¿me puedes decir quién demonios te crees que eres para decirle a mi hija que ingrese en Comidas Criss toda su herencia?

Lea: Pues .. la verdad es que a pesar de que lo veo bien yo no soy tan cabrona como para darte ese disgusto.

Ali: ¿Seguro?

Lea: Sí, entonces ¿lo ha ingresado todo?

Ali: Sí.

Lea: Bueno, al menos así tendremos para aguantar un par de meses.

Ali: A costa del dinero de mi hija.

Lea: Lo único que puedo decirte Ali es que intentes convencerla de que ingrese lo que le quede en su cuenta.

Ali: Tendré que hacer eso.

Lea: Bueno, si me disculpas voy a seguir con mi informe.

Ali: Muy bien, hasta luego.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y llegaron las 8 de la tarde y allí estaban Tommy, Darren y Jacob esperando a Brad en la sala de juntas.

Darren: Vosotros dejadme a mi que hable.

Jacob: Está bien.

Y entonces entró Brad en la sala de juntas.

Brad: ¡Vaya! Esto parece una emboscada.

Darren: No lo es Brad. Tan sólo queremos que mejores tu oferta por las acciones y te daremos la empresa.

Brad: Lo siento pero ya le dije a tu madre que esa era mi máxima oferta.

Darren: Lo siento Brad pero no puedes amenazarla. Sé que te encargaste del asunto de Aaron.

Brad: ¿Ya te han dicho lo que hicieron?

Darren: Sí pero también participaste en eso y me da igual que me digas que cumplías órdenes porque eres igual de culpable que ellos.

Brad: Bueno, pues yo me voy a ir porque no pienso subir la oferta.

Y justo antes de que se fuera Tommy soltó lo del lago Carjessin.

Tommy: Sabemos donde está el lago Carjessin.

Jacob: ¡Tommy!

Brad: ¿Ya lo habéis encontrado? Aún así lo siento pero es más. Ahora no me interesa comprar la empresa. ¿De verdad os pensáis que soy tan tonto como para no estudiar las compañías que quiero? Sé que Comidas Criss está en quiebra.

Darren: De hecho hoy hemos recibido bastante dinero.

Brad: ¿Te refieres al medio millón de euros que ha ingresado Dianna?

Jacob: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Darren: ¡Jacob!

Brad: Simplemente lo sé y sé que a pesar del dinero debéis mucho y no vais a aguantar ni 6 meses así que prefiero esperar a llevarme la empresa por el precio que ponga el banco cuando cerréis.

Darren: Eres un asqueroso y no te vas a salir con la tuya. Vamos a salir adelante. Eso te lo puedo garantizar.

Brad: Mirad. Habéis venido aquí a que os suba la oferta porque ambos sabemos que no vais a poder a hacerlo y Darren, te voy a decir una cosa. ¿Quieres saber por qué tu padre no te contó lo de Aaron? Porque en el fondo tu padre pensaba que eras el más débil y sabía que podías ser gay y eso no le hacía gracia así que me llamó a mí para hacer desaparecer a Aaron.

Darren: (casi llorando) E... e...¡eso es mentira!

Brad: ¿Por qué iba a inventarme eso? Mejor dicho pregúntale a tu madre.

Y entonces Brad se fue de Comidas Criss.

Jacob: Vamos, Darren, no le hagas caso. Sabes que lo ha hecho para herirte ¿no?

Darren: No lo sé Jacob. ¿Y si pensaba papá eso de mí? El y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy allá.

Tommy: Tu padre te quería mucho.

Darren: Voy a hablar con mamá. Quiero cerrar de una puta vez el tema aunque antes voy a llamar a Chris.

Y entonces llamó a Chris.

Darren: ¿Cariño?

Chris: Dime, mi amor.

Darren: Escucha, voy a pasarme por casa de mi madre antes de ir al restaurante.

Chris: ... esto ... estoy en tu casa.

Darren: Vale, pues voy para allá.

Y entonces Darren fue a casa de Jane y allí ella le estaba esperando. Mientras Jane y Darren se pusieron a hablar Chris llamó a toda la familia para que fuera a casa de Jane.

Darren: Hola, mamá.

Jane: Hijo, feliz cumpleaños.

Darren: Gracias. Realmente quería hablar contigo antes de irme a la reserva que tengo en un restaurante.

Jane: Oh. Está bien. ¿De que quieres hablar?

Darren: De papá.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre con tu padre?

Darren: Es que hace un rato el tío Tommy, Jacob y yo hemos hablado con Brad y ha cancelado la oferta ..

Jane: Lo siento mucho.

Darren: Bueno, eso casi me da igual. El caso es que me ha dicho que papá pensaba que yo era el más débil y que odiaba que pudiera ser gay. ¿Es eso cierto? y por favor quiero sinceridad.

Jane: Oh, cariño. Este Brad es un sinvergüenza. Tu padre te quería muchísimo. ¿De verdad que Brad te dijo que pensaba que eras el más débil?

Darren: Sí.

Jane: Mira, Darren. Tu padre me comentó que si no se llevaba tan bien contigo es porque te veía más fuerte que incluso él así que no te creas ni una palabra de ese malnacido. En cuanto al tema de ser gay, la verdad hijo es que cuando ocurrió eso a los pocos días tu padre me preguntó si es que eras gay y yo le dije que no lo sabía. Es cierto que a él no le hacía mucha gracia pero te puedo asegurar que te quería creyera lo que creyera. Además a los pocos meses empezaste a salir con Mia así que supongo que pensaría que era simplemente una fase.

Darren: ¿Juras que ésto no es por decirlo?

Jane: Te lo juro por tus hermanos que es lo que me dijo a mí.

Darren: Gracias.

Jane: De nada.

Entonces Darren empezó a oler la cena que había preparado Jane.

Darren. ¿Has preparado pollo al limón?

Jane: Sí.

Darren: Mamá, pero si yo no te he dicho que iba a venir a cenar aquí.

Jane: Pero tenía la corazonada de que ibas a venir a venir.

Darren: Está bien. Me quedaré.

Jane: Por cierto dale las gracias a tu marido porque me ha ayudado con el pastel de chocolate y con los tocinos de cielo.

Darren: Si es que Chris ...

Jane: Trátelo bien porque es un cielo.

Darren: Lo sé mamá, lo sé.

Entonces se pusieron a cenar. En medio de la cena Darren les comentó a todos lo de la oferta de Brad.

Chris: Bueno chicos, voy a por el pastel de chocolate. Jane ¿me acompañas?

Jane: Claro que sí, hijo.

Y entonces se fueron los 2 a por el pastel y antes de que lo trajeran Darren recibió una llamada de Michelle. Enseguida Darren cogió el teléfono y le dijo los resultados del test que se había hecho y tras la llamada Darren se fue a buscar a Chris.

Darren: ¿Te ha llamado ...

Chris: ... Michelle? Sí.

Darren: Ya sé que no deberíamos de celebrarlo ...

Chris: ... ya porque tiene que hacerse otro test pero

Darren: estamos medioembarazados.

Chris: ¡estamos medioembarazados!

Jane: ¡Felicidades chicos!

Entonces Darren y Chris se acercaron al uno al otro y empezaron a besarse. Entonces entró Lea a la cocina.

Lea: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Darren: A falta de un test que tiene que hacerse Michelle ¡estamos embarazados!

Lea: Me alegro muchísimo por los 2.

Entonces Darren, Chris, Lea y Jane volvieron a la mesa y Darren les comunicó a todos la noticia.

Darren: Bueno, por si alguien no se ha enterado todavía Chris y yo estamos medioembarazados. Michelle tiene que hacerse otro test para confirmar el embarazo.

Heather: ¡Ay que recuerdos! ¿Te acuerdas Naya?

Naya: Sí. Escuchad chicos. Sé que es imposible no estar nerviosos pero os lo digo por experiencia. Si el primer test es positivo es casi seguro que el segundo vuelva a salir.

Chris: Espero que tengas razón.

Cory: Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. Vamos a brindar por Darren y Chris que están casi embarazados.

Entonces todos cogieron el vaso y brindaron.


	13. 4x13

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el cumpleaños de Darren y tal y como Brad había sospechado la empresa seguía sin dar beneficios por lo que apartaron el dinero de Dianna y el lago de Carjessin de Comidas Criss y decidieron que iban a cerrar la empresa.

Lea: Así que supongo que esto es el final ...

Ali: Bueno aún así tenemos que vender todos los bienes para pagar a cuantos más empleados mejor.

Darren: Yo ... yo voy a necesitar un ordenador y una impresora. Voy a intentar hacer una minioficina de empleo.

Chris: Eso es muy noble por tu parte cariño.

Lea: Y pensar que nos vamos a quedar con la mierda del lago de Carjessin. En cuanto me den una oferta por él lo vendemos.

Ali: Pues si me disculpais me voy que tengo una entrevista con una empresa. Se llama Comidas Thompson.

Lea: Suerte en la entrevista.

Ali: Gracias.

Y entonces se fue Ali y a los pocos segundos entró Jane.

Jane: ¿Os ayudo con algo?

Lea: En realidad no mamá porque todos estamos ocupados. Ali va a vender los bienes de la empresa y Darren va a estar intentando buscarles empleo a los empleados.

Jane: ¿Qué vais a hacer con el edificio?

Lea: Pues .. esta tarde se va a pasar una empresa que está interesada en comprarlo. Ofrecen mucho dinero y nosotros hemos aceptado la oferta. Simplemente van a venir aquí para comprobar que todo está bien aunque esta tarde tengo recados. Mamá ¿puedes pasarte por aquí y le enseñas el edificio?

Jane: ¿De verdad que lo vais a vender?

Lea: Pues mamá lo cierto es que la empresa no puede permitirse los costes que tiene este edificio y cuanto más dinero podamos conseguir a más empleados podremos pagar.

Jane: Entiendo, me pasaré entonces.

Lea: Gracias, mamá.

Jane: De nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya acababa de acostar a Vanessa cuando Heather volvió del trabajo.

Heather: Hola.

Naya: Hola ¿ya has terminado las clases?

Heather: ... se puede decir que sí.

Naya: ¿Cómo que se puede decir que sí?

Heather: Pues que resulta que han hecho recortes en instituto y me han echado. Dicen que como soy la última en llegar y soy joven pues tengo más opciones de encontrar de empleo.

Naya: ¡Serán cabrones! A todo el mundo nos cuesta encontrar trabajo. Mira a Cory o a Jacob. ¿No puedes hacer nada para impedir que te despidan?

Heather: No porque ya lo han hecho.

Naya: Esto hay que hablarlo con Darren. Seguro que él puede hacer algo.

Heather: Está bien. Hablaré con él.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Chris fue al despacho de Darren.

Chris: Te he traído comida china.

Darren: Gracias. Me moría de hambre.

Chris: Oye, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

Darren: ¿Lo del despacho de abogados?

Chris: Sí.

Darren: No sé cariño, acabamos de perder nuestros trabajos. No sé si es buena idea montar un negocio ahora que casi estamos embarazados.

Chris: Tu hermano lleva mucho tiempo en el paro y tu cuñado otro tanto así que yo creo que podríamos montarlo. Hasta tengo el nombre y todo.

Darren: No nos podemos permitir un despacho.

Chris: Bueno, podríamos utilizar nuestra casa de momento. Tenemos 2 habitaciones de sobra. 1 de ellas será para el bebé y la otra pues tu propio despacho.

Darren: Supongo que tienes razón pero ¿qué nombre has pensado?

Chris: Criss y Asociados S.L

Darren: Me gusta mucho pero ¿no quieres salir tú en el nombre?

Chris: Bueno, yo no soy abogado y además es un poco raro que en un nombre de una empresa aparezcan 2 nombres de hombres. Enseguida sabrán que somos gays y eso podría perjudicarnos.

Darren: Bueno, supongamos que me gusta la idea pero de todas formas necesito que me hagas un presupuesto con lo que nos podría costar montar la empresa. ¿podrás hacerlo mientras ayudo a los empleados?

Chris: Claro, no es que tenga que hacer nada.

Y entonces siguieron comiendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea volvió a su casa y allí estaban Cory y Jacob. Ella les había reunido para hablar.

Jacob: Lea ¿Qué es eso de lo que tenías que hablar?

Lea: Bueno, pues veréis como Comidas Criss va a cerrar y los 3 vamos a estar en el paro en pensado en una idea para los 3. A ti Jacob se te da bien la cocina, de hecho te sacaste el título hace tiempo y tú mi amor has trabajado muchísimo en el bar y yo sé cómo llevar un negocio, bueno aunque haya hundido a Comidas Criss así que he pensado que podríamos montar un restaurante, de forma tal que yo sería la gerenta del restaurante, Jacob, tú el chef y tú mi amor te encargas de la barra. Luego contraríamos a camareros y ya tenemos negocio ¿qué os parece la idea?

Cory: ¡Guau! Eso es muy ambicioso. ¿Seguro que puedes llevar un restaurante?

Lea: Sí, sería cuestión de saber los menús que vamos a servir y ya está.

Jacob: A mi me parece bien pero ¿de dónde sacamos el dinero?

Lea: De la herencia. Tendríamos que ver lo que cuesta abrirlo pero entre los 2 podremos abrirlo fijo.

Jacob: Supongo que tengo que hablarlo con Dianna primero.

Lea: Tú hablalo mientras yo hago números para abrir el restaurante.

Jacob: De acuerdo.

Lea: Cariño ¿entonces puedo contar contigo?

Cory: Claro que sí. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un buen lugar para poner el restaurante y ya está.

Lea: Claro, el lugar es lo más importante.

Jacob: Bueno, chicos. Me voy a hablar con Dianna. ¿Nos vemos luego y os comento después todo?

Lea: Vale.

Jacob: ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Ya, en la tarde Jane se acercó a Comidas Criss para enseñarle el edificio al futuro comprador.

David: Buenas. Soy David. Estoy buscando a Lea para que me enseñara el edificio.

Jane: Oh, ¿es usted el comprador?

David: Sí.

Jane: Buenas. Soy Jane Criss, la madre de Lea. Es que ella está muy liada con el tema de cerrar la empresa y no ha podido venir pero yo te puedo enseñar el edificio. Además yo fui la 2º persona que pisó este edificio.

David: Bien, pues por mi bien.

Jane: La verdad es que un edificio estupendo. Cuando lo construyeron estaba casi en la periferia pero ahora hay muchos bares y bloques de viviendas por lo que lo hace realmente un sitio muy bueno.

David: Lo sé. Mi empresa precisamente quiere adquirirlo por eso.

Jane: ¿Es que van a hacer aquí viviendas? Eso estaría muy bien.

David: ... perdone pero ¿es que no ha hablado con su hija?

Jane: ... ¿por qué dice eso? ¿qué piensan hacer?

David: Pues vamos a aprovechar para hacer plazas de aparcamiento. Además como este edificio tiene 2 plantas es perfecto porque son muchas plazas de aparcamiento.

Jane: ... ya veo ... lo siento pero quiero que se marche. No puedo vender este edificio sabiendo lo que piensa hacer aquí. Este sitio tiene mucha historia.

David: Como quiera.

Y entonces David se fue de Comidas Criss.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jacob fue a Comidas Criss para hablar con Dianna sobre la propuesta de que le había hecho Lea.

Jacob: ¡Hola cariño!

Dianna: Hola ¿y eso que vienes aquí?

Jacob: Verás, es que esta tarde he hablado con mi hermana y me ha hecho una propuesta. Quiere abrir un restaurante y quiere que sea su chef. Ella sería la gerente y Cory se encargaría de la barra.

Dianna: ¿En serio?

Jacob: Sí, lo único es que los 3 seríamos socios y tendría que tocar parte de mi herencia.

Dianna: No veo ningún problema cariño, es decir vas a montar tu propio negocio. Se sobreentiende que obtendrás beneficios.

Jacob: Entonces ¿te da igual que gaste parte de mi herencia?

Dianna: Claro, sólo si tu lo ves rentable.

Jacob: Te quiero Dianna.

Dianna: Y yo a ti Jacob. Por cierto esta mañana he tenido una entrevista. El puesto es para vicepresidenta. Creo que me viene muy alto para mí pero yo lo he intentado.

Jacob: Cariño, no vayas con esa actitud. Si para ellos vales, es suficiente.

Dianna: Supongo que tienes razón.

Jacob: Parece mentira pero parece que con el cierre de Comidas Criss todos estamos saliendo beneficiados, es decir Cory y yo tendríamos trabajo, tú has tenido una entrevista, Chris me dijo que tenía pensado montar un despacho de abogados con Darren.

Dianna: Lo cierto es que sí.

Jacob: Bueno, me voy a ver a Lea para decirle que seguimos adelante con el restaurante.

Dianna: Vale. Te veo luego para cenar.

Jacob: Vale.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba hablando por teléfono para cerrar las ventas de los terrenos cuando entró su madre muy enfadada.

Jane: Hija ¿se puede saber por qué quieres vender el edificio para que lo derrumben?

Lea: (por teléfono) Sí, espera un momento. Luego te llamo ¿vale? (a Jane) Mamá ¿es que no sabes esperar?

Jane: Lo siento hija pero no me has contestado a mi pregunta.

Lea: Pues lo quiero vender a esa empresa porque es la que más dinero paga por el edificio.

Jane: Pero ... ¿tú sabes ... tú sabes la historia que tiene este edificio Lea? Por dios te has criado prácticamente aquí.

Lea: Lo sé mamá pero en estos momentos no hay que ponerse tan sentimental. Estamos intentando pagar a todos nuestros empleados y proveedores y si no vendemos el edificio a esa empresa pues no vamos a poder.

Jane: A mi me da igual los proveedores siempre que se derrumbe el edificio. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo voy a buscar a un comprador de este edificio que no quiera demolerlo ¿vale?

Lea: Mira mamá, está bien. Si para mañana por la tarde has encontrado a un comprador que pague lo mismo que esa empresa lo haremos a tu manera pero sino tendremos que vendérselo.

Jane: Está bien.

Y entonces Jane se fue del despacho de Lea y entró Jacob.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¡Hola!

Jacob: He hablado con Dianna y está de acuerdo en nuestro negocio. ¿Cómo vamos a llamar al restaurante?

Lea: Pues ... no sé. Podríamos ponerle Crisstaurante o El Mesón Criss o Cervecería Criss. No sé, ya lo veremos. De momento me quiero centrar en el cierre de Comidas Criss.

Jacob: Está bien. Yo mientras tanto hablaré con Cory para ver los menús que vamos a preparar.

Lea: Está bien.

Jacob: Oye mamá parecía algo enfadada ¿ocurre algo?

Lea: Pues que no quiere vender el edificio pero es fundamental para pagar a los empleados y proveedores y habíamos encontrado un comprador que ofrecía mucho dinero pero mamá lo ha echado porque quiere derrumbarlo ¿te lo puedes creer?

Jacob: Lea .. yo entiendo un poco a mamá, es decir, esta ha sido casi su segunda casa y creo no le tiene que hacer mucha gracia que vayan a derrumbarlo pero también entiendo tu postura.

Lea: Pues eso mismo le he dicho yo a mamá. Claro que me jode que lo derrumben pero no hay otra alternativa. Le he dado hasta mañana por la tarde para que encuentre a un comprador. No puedo permitirme perder al comprador que ya tenía por culpa de mamá.

Jacob: Bueno, yo ... te dejo con lo que estuvieras haciendo. Hasta luego.

Lea: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente Dianna se acercó a Comidas Criss y se fue directa a lo que era el despacho de su madre.

Dianna: Mamá. ¡Me han cogido! ¡He encontrado trabajo!

Ali: ¡Eso es estupendo hija!

Dianna: La verdad es que me he quedado sorprendida cuando me han llamado esta mañana los de Comidas Thomspson para decirme que soy su nueva vicepresidenta.

Ali: ¿Has dicho Comdias Thompson?

Dianna: Sí ¿es que la conoces?

Ali: ... bueno ... el caso es que ... ayer tuve una entrevista con ellos para el puesto que te han ofrecido.

Dianna: ¡Lo siento mucho mamá! Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera presentado mi curriculum.

Ali: Hija, escucha. me alegro mucho por ti. Ya encontraré otro trabajo. Lo importante es que has encontrado un trabajo.

Dianna: ¿De verdad que no te molesta?

Ali: Pues ... no te voy a decir que no me molesta pero me alegro muchísimo más por ti y eso es lo importante.

Dianna: Oye, si quieres puedo hablar con Jacob, seguro que no les importa contratarte en el nuevo restaurante que quieren abrir.

Ali: Gracias hija pero ya buscaré yo un trabajo.

Dianna: Como quieras. Voy a decírselo a Jacob.

Ali: Está bien. Hasta luego.

Y entonces Dianna se fue del despacho de Ali.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jane se reunió con Roger, el arquitecto que diseñó el edificio de Comidas Criss.

Jane: ¿Roger?

Roger: ¡Jane! ¡Cuánto has cambiado! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Jane: Pues verás quería decirte que Comidas Criss va a cerrar.

Roger: Lo siento mucho Jane.

Jane: Bueno, no pasa nada. El caso es que estamos vendiendo todos los bienes de la empresa y como tu eres el que diseñó el edificio de Comidas Criss había pensado que tal vez estarías dispuesto a comprarlo, al fin y al cabo fue tu primer edifico que diseñaste.

Roger: ¡Oh Jane! Lo siento pero me temo que no puedo comprarlo. Me parece el peor edificio que he diseñado en toda mi carrera.

Jane: Pero seguro que te puede hacer recordar que fue el primero que diseñaste. Un comprador quiere derrumbar el edificio y quiero evitarlo a toda costa.

Roger: Pues sinceramente creo que hace bien en hacerlo. De verdad que lo siento mucho por ti Jane porque sé que tendrá un valor sentimental para ti pero no puedo comprarlo.

Jane: Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para convencerte ¿no?

Roger: Me temo que no.

Jane: Bueno, Roger. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

Roger: Lo mismo digo ... espera un momento.

Entonces Roger se fue a otra habitación y luego volvió.

Roger: Mira Jane. Sé que no es lo mismo que el edificio pero te voy a dar los planos del edificio que tu marido me encargó. Así una pequeña parte del edificio seguirá aquí.

Jane: Muchas gracias Roger.

Roger: De nada.

Y entonces Jane se fue hacia Comidas Criss.

* * *

Por su parte Darren terminó de hablar con todos los empleados y entonces entró Chris a su despacho.

Chris: Mi amor ¿ya has terminado?

Darren: Técnicamente me quedas tú.

Chris: He estado dándole vueltas a lo del despacho de abogados y podemos permitírnoslo, eso sí nuestra oficina tendría que ser en casa. Está todo en el informe que te voy a dar.

Darren: No hace falta cariño, sé que puedo fiarme de ti.

Chris: Vale, pues solo falta el nombre de la empresa.

Darren: El que tú has dicho Criss y Asociados S.L.

Chris: Pues ... entonces mañana empezaré con el papeleo para crear la empresa.

Darren: Te quiero.

Chris: Y yo a ti.

* * *

Por su parte Jane volvió de su reunión con Roger y se fue al despacho de Lea.

Jane: Tu ganas. Vende el edificio a esa empresa.

Lea: Lo siento mamá. Sabes que no lo haría si no fuera necesario ¿verdad?

Jane: Lo sé.

Lea: Oye ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí?

Jane: ¿Esto? Son los planos del edificio. Me los ha dado Roger, el que diseñó el edificio.

Lea: ¿Puedo verlos?

Jane: Claro.

Entonces Jane puso el plano del edificio de Comidas Criss y Lea vio que había otro plano.

Lea: Mamá ¿Y ese otro plano?

Jane: No sé.

Entonces pusieron ese otro plano y se trataba de los planos del lago de Carjessin.

Lea: Mamá, estos son los planos del lago de Carjessin. Papá realmente pensaba que había algo en el lago.

Jane: Pero por desgracia se equivocó.

Lea: Mamá pero fíjate. En el plano pone "cuarto de Jane". Se ve que papá quería que dirigieras esto.

Jane: No es eso cariño.

Lea: Entonces ¿qué significa eso?

Jane: Que tu padre me quería mucho. Antes de quedarme embarazada me gustaba mucho el arte y me ponía a pintar y tu padre me dijo que algún día me compraría una casa y tendría un cuarto para pintar y ese cuarto se llamaría Cuarto de Jane.

Lea: Vaya con papá.

Jane: Ya ... lo mismo te pone los cuernos con muchas mujeres y luego tiene gestos como este.

* * *

Pasó el día tranquilamente y llegaron las 7 y toda la familia se reunió por última vez en Comidas Criss. Una vez que todos llegaron Lea empezó a hablar.

Lea: Bueno, me alegro mucho de que estáis todos aquí porque quería deciros varias cosas. Lo primero es que espero que todos me perdonéis.

Darren: Vamos Lea no ha sido culpa tuya.

Lea: Vale, vale. También quería deciros que papá siempre guardaba una botella de Whisky Irlandés. Esperaba que todos vosotros me pudieran ayudar a terminarla.

Jane: ¡Esa es una gran idea!

Jacob: ¡Mamá!

Lea: Bueno yo quería deciros que aunque hoy estemos tristes quería deciros que Cory, Jacob y una servidora vamos a montar un restaurante. No tiene nombre de momento pero desde luego que será otra franquicia Criss, eso seguro.

Heather: Eso es maravilloso ¿Necesitáis a alguna camarera?

Lea: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Heather: Me temo que soy una víctima de los recortes.

Lea: Tranquila que si no encuentras trabajo antes de que abramos te contratamos.

Darren: Pues Chris y yo vamos a montar nuestro propio despacho de abogados aunque realmente sólo soy yo el abogado.

Chris: Se va a llamar Criss y Asociados S.L

Naya: Otra franquicia Criss.

Dianna: Bueno, lo que voy a decir yo quizás no es tan importante como el restaurante o el despacho de abogados pero tenéis frente a vosotros la nueva vicepresidenta de Comidas Thompson.

Jane: ¿Vicepresidenta? Eso es muy importante.

Jacob: Podríamos brindar por nuestro futuro laboral.

Lea: Creo que no Jacob, lo más adecuado es que brindemos por Comidas Criss.

Darren: Lea tiene razón. Por Comidas Criss.

Y entonces todos brindaron y tras el brindis todos se quedaron callados durante varios minutos.

Chris: ¿Puedo decir una cosa?

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Chris: Que por primera vez desde que conozco a vuestra familia os habéis quedado mudos todos.

Heather: Tienes razón Chris.

Y tras decir eso todos se fueron menos Lea, Darren y Jane. Los 3 empezaron a apagar todas las luces del edificio. Mientras lo hacían Chris empezó a cantar "The parting glass".

Chris:

Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lord  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ordered been  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Goodnight and joy be with you all  
Goodnight and joy be with you all

Cuando quedaba la última luz Lea, Darren y Jane se despidieron para siempre de la empresa.

Lea: Hasta siempre Comidas Criss.

* * *

Notas de autor

¿Qué nombre os gusta más para el restaurante de Lea, Cory y Jacob? ¿Crisstaurante , El Mesón Criss o Cervecería Criss?

Darren Criss Fan lo del tocino de cielo lo sabía. Pensaba poner para la cena sushi porque dijo en una entrevista que era su plato favorito pero dejé lo del pollo al limón.


	14. 4x14

Había pasado un mes desde que cerró Comidas Criss. Naya y Heather estaban en casa cuando Naya vio algo desanimada a Heather.

Naya: ¿Estás bien cariño? Te noto algo rara.

Heather: No es nada.

Naya: Pues te notó algo triste así que dime lo que te pasa.

Heather: Lo de siempre. No encuentro trabajo de profesora y he solicitado plaza para todos los institutos y ya tienen las plazas cubiertas.

Naya: Bueno, ya sé que no es lo tuyo pero siempre podemos pedirle a mi hermana que te contrate de camarera en su restaurante. En 1 mes o 2 abrirán.

Heather: Supongo que tienes razón.

Naya: ¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones.

Heather: ¿En serio?

Naya: Según me has dicho no te van a poder contratar en ningún instituto y el puesto de camarera está asegurado así que sí, propongo que nos vayamos de vacaciones.

Heather: Y ¿a dónde? porque con la peque no podemos irnos a muchos sitios.

Naya: Tenemos a mi madre que seguro que le encantará quedarse con la peque y de sitios había pensado en podríamos irnos a París en plan romántico.

Heather: ¿Podemos permitirnos irnos a París?

Naya: Por supuesto. Creo que desde que tuvimos a Vanessa no hemos tenido casi momentos románticos y qué mejor sitio romántico que París.

Heather: Habrá que ver si tu madre piensa hacer planes.

Naya: Seguro que no y sino los cancelará con tal de estar con la peque.

Heather: Me sabe un poco mal.

Naya: Pues que no te sepa mal.

Heather: Está bien. Luego nos pasamos por casa de tu madre y a ver qué nos dice.

Naya: Está bien.

* * *

Por su parte Jane estaba en su casa limpiando la cocina cuando entró Lea.

Lea: ¡Hola mamá!

Jane: ¡Hola hija!

Lea: ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Jane: Claro.

Lea: He alquilado la casa de verano y había pensado en que podríamos probar los menús del restaurante. ¿Podrías llamar a todos para que vayamos allí mañana por la noche?

Jane: Claro que sí, hija.

Lea: Por cierto no sé cómo se ha olvidado preguntarte pero esta mañana me han llamado de la empresa que perfora el lago de Carjessin diciéndome que iban a seguir perforando ¿les has pagado para que lo hagan?

Jane: Yo con mi dinero hago lo que quiero y estoy más que segura de que allí hay algo sino tu padre no hubiera pedido el plano a Roger con mi cuarto y todo.

Lea: Como quieras pero pienso que has malgastado dinero porque allí no hay nada.

Jane: Eso ya lo veremos.

Lea: Bueno, me voy a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de mañana.

Jane: Está bien. Hasta luego.

Lea: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Lea se fue de casa de Jane.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban en su despacho esperando a que viniera algún cliente.

Darren: La verdad es que esto es algo estresante.

Chris: Tú tranquilo mi amor, que ya llegará. He puesto varios carteles por la ciudad y luego en la radio también nos están anunciando así que no tardarán en venir los clientes.

Darren: Si es que eres perfecto. No sé que haría sin tí.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y Darren lo cogió.

Darren: Criss y Asociados dígame.

Michelle: Soy yo Michelle.

Darren: Michelle ¿qué ocurre? ¿va todo bien?

Michelle: Sólo quería llamaros para deciros que oficialmente estoy embarazada. Acaban de hacer el último test y ha salido positivo así que dentro de 9 meses vais a ser papás.

Darren: ¿En serio?

Michelle: Nunca bromearía con algo así ¿y Chris?

Darren: Está conmigo.

Michelle: Bueno, te cuelgo. Dile las buenas noticias a Chris ¿vale?

Darren: Ahora se lo digo. ¡Hasta luego!

Michelle: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces colgó el teléfono.

Chris: Por favor dime que Michelle te ha dicho que estamos embarazados.

Darren: ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Entonces Chris se abrazó a Darren y empezó a besarlo.

Chris: Cariño ¡vamos a ser padres por fín!

Darren: ¿Sabes? Me da igual si no viene ningún cliente hoy. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Bueno, miento cuando nazca será el día en el que sea más feliz.

Chris: También es el mío. Oh Darren, te quiero tanto.

Darren: Y yo a ti.

Entonces llamó Jane por teléfono.

Darren: Criss y Asociados dígame.

Jane: Soy tu madre. Escucha hijo Lea quiere que mañana por la noche vayáis a la casa de verano para probar el menú del restaurante.

Darren: Por supuesto mamá, allí estaremos Chris y yo.

Jane: Te noto algo raro hijo ¿estás bien?

Darren: Más que bien, mamá. Michelle nos ha llamado y ¡estamos embarazados!

Jane: ¡Muchas felicidades hijo! Sé que teníais muchas ganas de ser padre.

Darren: Gracias mamá.

Jane: Ahora voy a ser abuela otra vez. Sólo me falta Jacob para que tenga 4 nietos.

Darren: Jejeje seguro que te hace pronto abuela mamá. Te cuelgo ¿vale? Nos vemos mañana.

Jane: Vale, cariño. Hasta mañana.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Jacob se pasó por Comidas Thompson para visitar a Dianna.

Jacob: ¡Hola cariño!

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: Te traigo una rica comida preparada por el chef Criss.

Dianna: ¿En serio? ¿Es la comida del menú del Mesón Criss?

Jacob: Y no te acostumbres mucho a no ser que te pases por el restaurante porque tenemos la intención de abrirlo en un mes. Mañana es la prueba del menú.

Dianna: Bueno, tendré que pasarme entonces por allí jejeje.

* * *

Por su parte Naya estaba casi lista para empezar su trabajo cuando llamó Jane.

Naya ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas siempre?

Jane: Lo siento. Te llamaba para recordarte que mañana es la prueba del menú del restaurante de tus hermanos.

Naya: Tranquila, que ya me pasaré mañana. Por cierto te quería pedir un favor pero puedes negarte si quieres.

Jane: Claro ¿Qué quieres?

Naya: Heather y yo nos queremos ir a París de vacaciones y queríamos dejarte a la peque mientras estamos de vacaciones. Serían 2 semanas.

Jane: Por supuesto hija.

Naya: Mamá, si tienes planes no quiero que los cambies por mí.

Jane: Tranquila, que no tengo planes. Además estaré encantada de estar con la peque.

Naya: Bueno mamá, te voy a colgar que voy a empezar el programa.

Jane: Está bien hija. Hasta mañana.

Naya: Hasta mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lea y Cory se fueron a la casa de verano para dejar todo preparado para la cena.

Lea: ¿Sabes? Creo que ha sido una buena idea venir temprano. Así podremos aprovechar para estar juntos.

Cory: Jejeje aún me acuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez.

Lea: La diferencia es que todos trabajan. El único que podría venir aquí es Jacob o mi madre como mucho pero no creo que lo hagan.

Cory: Espero que no vengan.

Lea: Oye ¿estás nervioso por lo de esta noche?

Cory: Nervioso no, lo siguiente.

Lea: Vamos, es una cena. Además si nos ponen verde la culpa la tendría el chef.

Cory: Ya pero en un mes abrimos y ahí va a estar tu dinero invertido y no quiero que sea un fracaso.

Lea: Por eso hacemos la prueba hoy, para evitar desastres en un mes.

Cory: Cariño, por favor cuando termines de cenar quiero que me digas qué te ha parecido y no quiero que me mientas así como tampoco quiero que mienta tu familia.

Lea: Tranquilo, que como bien has dicho me juego mi dinero y no pienso mentir en esto.

Entonces de repente sólo el teléfono de Lea. Se trataba de Ali.

Lea: ¿Ali?

Ali: Si, Lea soy yo. Escucha, no te lo vas a creer pero me han llamado de la empresa que perfora el lago de Carjessin. Me han dicho que han encontrado agua. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

Lea: ¿Qué estamos en el negocio del agua?

Ali: ¡Eso es! ¿Sabes cuanta agua necesitan en Andalucía o Murcia? ¡Vamos a ser ricos! La empresa perforadora dice que nunca había visto tanta profundidad.

Lea: E..e... esto es increible. ¿Le has dicho que paren?

Ali: Por supuesto. No te preocupes que voy a comprar un pozo de control. Esto es enorme Lea. En el lago de Carjessin hay un océano.

Lea: Escúchame Ali. Ya sé que promete mucho la empresa del agua pero realmente quiero dedicarme al restaurante como ya sabes así que como soy la dueña del lago de Carjessin te voy a nombrar vicepresidenta ejecutiva. Podrás tomar cualquier decisión que quieras sobre la empresa. Yo solo firmare cuando haga falta ¿vale?

Ali: Muchas gracia Lea. No sé que decir ...

Lea: No hace falta que digas nada. Tan sólo pásate para cenar en la casa de verano y me dices que tal te parece el menú.

Ali: Muy bien. Allí estaré.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos estaban en la casa de verano.

Jacob: Escuchad chicos. Aquí tenéis la carta. Podéis elegir lo que queráis pero ante todo Lea, Cory y yo queremos que seáis totalmente sinceros en cuanto a si os ha gustado la comida o no.

Entonces toda la familia se puso a elegir y después Cory y Lea trajeron los platos.

Lea: Bueno, chicos antes de empezar a cenar quiero proponer un brindis. Por el lago de Carjessin, que ha resultado ser la mejor inversión de papá porque tenemos un océano.

Darren: Antes de brindar Chris y yo queremos anunciaros que vamos a ser padres. ¡Oficialmente Michelle está embarazada!

Naya: Pues siguiendo con los anuncios Heather y yo nos vamos de vacaciones a París unas semanas. Creo que nos lo merecemos. Darren por favor si mamá tiene que hacer recados o lo que sea cuida de la peque así practicareis un poco.

Darren: Está bien.

Entonces empezaron a probar el menú que habían pedido.

Cory: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece?

Jacob: Sed sinceros por favor.

Dianna: Es la peor comida que he probado jejeje. Es broma, estaba todo muy rico.

Naya: La verdad es que me daba miedo comer algo que había preparado Jacob pero lo cierto es que estaba muy bueno. Tu profesor te ha enseñado mucho.

Chris: Creo que iremos más rápido si levantamos la mano a los que nos ha encantado la comida ¿no?

Jacob: Está bien. ¿Qué levante la mano al que le haya encantado?

Y entonces todos levantaron la mano. Después se pusieron a fregar los platos y Lea y Cory se fueron los primeros y luego les siguieron todos menos Jacob y Dianna.

Lea: Todo ha salido a salir de perlas ¿no crees?

Cory: Sí ...¿cariño?

Lea: ¿Qué ocurre?

Cory: ¿Estás segura de que no quieres dirigir el lago de Carjessin?

Lea: No, quiero llevar el restaurante.

Cory: Está bien. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no lo haces por mí.

Lea: Me apetece más llevar el restaurante que Carjessin S.L. No entiendo de agua y el restaurante pues aunque nunca he llevado uno pues es comida y he estado trabajando en una empresa de comida así que ...

Por su parte Dianna y Jacob terminaron de recogerlo todo y se subieron a su coche y Jacob comenzó a conducir.

Dianna: ¿Sabes una cosa cariño?

Jacob: Dime.

Dianna: Estoy más que segura de que vas a conseguir triunfar en el restaurante. Hoy has hecho un trabajo excelente.

Jacob: Gracias.

Dianna: Oye ¿estás cansado? Porque si quieres conduzco yo.

Jacob: No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Entonces siguieron avanzando y de repente Dianna vio varios coches de la familia juntos, como si hubiera ocurrido un accidente.

Dianna: ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Jacob: Chicos ¿Podéis oirme?

Entonces Jacob consiguió ver a Chris. Estaba más o menos bien.

Jacob: Oh, Dios. Chris ¿estás bien?

Chris: ... si ... pero Darren ... se ha quedado dentro. Voy a abrirle la puerta.

Dianna: Voy a ayudarte Chris. Cariño, comprueba al resto de la familia.

Y entonces entre Dianna y Chris abrieron la puerta y sacaron a Darren.

Chris: Cariño ¿estás bien?

Darren: ... sí. Sólo ha sido un susto. ¿Cómo está el resto?

Por su parte Jacob avanzó un poco y vio a Heather y a Naya cogiendo a Jane.

Jacob: Chicas ¿estáis bien?

Naya: ... saldremos de ésta.

Heather: Creo que a Cory le pasa algo ...

Cerca de ellas estaban Lea y Cory en el coche. Lea estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe pero Cory estaba sangrando.

Lea: ¡Cory! Aguanta cariño, por lo que más quieras, aguanta.

Cory: Lea, mi amor, te quiero, por favor cuida de Riley ¿si?

Lea: Por supuesto que lo haré pero tú vas a salir de ésta.

Entonces vino Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lea: Estábamos conduciendo cuando de repente un camión salió de la nada. Jacob, por favor ¡saca a mi marido!

Jacob: ¡Ya voy!

Entonces abrió la puerta de Cory y le practicó a un torniquete para que no sangrara tanto.

Cory: Escucha Jacob, Ali necesita tu ayuda ... la ambulancia viene de camino ... aquí no puedes hacer nada más.

Jacob: Vale, me voy. Lea no dejes de hablar con él ¿de acuerdo?

Lea: Tranquilo. tú vete.

Mientras tanto Dianna encontró el coche de Ali y ella estaba inconsciente.

Dianna: ¡mama! ¡mama!

Y ella seguía sin hacer nada. Entonces vino Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Ali? ¿Ali? ¿Puedes oírme?

Dianna: (casi llorando) No se si respira.

Jacob: Vale Ali, soy yo Jacob ¿vale? Te voy a poner esto para que no pases frío ¿de acuerdo? Vas a ponerte bien.

Mientras tanto en el coche de Lea y Cory Lea continuaba hablándole a Cory.

Lea: Va a ponerse bien. Vale Cory, todo va a ir bien, cariño.

Y entonces Cory se desmayo.

Lea: Cory, Cory ... habla ... habla conmigo. Oh, Dios. Cory... quédate conmigo, Cory. (llorando) quédate conmigo Cory, quédate... Oh, Dios, que alguien ... que alguien .. que alguien me ayude. ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

FIN DE TEMPORADA

* * *

Notas de autor

Este es el final de temporada. Seguramente el miércoles que viene empezaré con la 5º y última temporada. Esta última temporada voy a hacer que tenga más capítulos. No sé exactamente cuántos pero creo que más que esta cuarta temporada seguro.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente temporada!


End file.
